


Honey's Best

by dotwillow



Category: Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Play, F/F, Fluff, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Foursomes, Group Sex, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, dark themes at times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 68,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotwillow/pseuds/dotwillow
Summary: Just posting some of my favorite works that I've done over the years and up until now. These are celebrity smut fics that I've written for my blog. My other stories are not really based on specific celebrities (only about 2-3 are).Enjoy!
Relationships: Ariana Grande/Reader, Bella Hadid/Reader, Blackpink - Relationship, Rihanna/Reader, Selena Gomez/Reader, beyonce/reader, beyonce/reader/rihanna
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	1. Sweet Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Danielle Campbell x Reader

She was so easy to love. She was sweet and gave off the warmest aura. Everyone loves being around her. “Whoever marries her is the luckiest person alive,” was a common phrase used to describe her.

Someone was very lucky to have her. Y/n loves Danielle dearly. They had a chance encounter at a frat party and college and hit it off instantly. They were an odd pair, but that was the charm of them.

“Dani darling, what did you want to do tonight? I heard the new Beauty and the Beast movie was good,” Y/n yells from the kitchen. “Uh, I kind of want to stay in tonight,” Danielle responded.  
Y/n walks into the living room where Danielle is at. Danielle eyes her as she sits down and flicks through the TV channels. She has worked up the courage all day to ask Y/n something. She was afraid of how she’d react, but its a question that’s been burning in her mind for a few days now. “Y/n?” she almost whispers. Y/n turns her head to Danielle with her eyebrows raised. “I wanna have sex,” Danielle continues.

Danielle watches Y/n tense up. Despite being in a relationship for two years, they barely had sex or talked about. Danielle never initiated it either and that’s why she was so nervous. Y/n knew there was something about sex that made Danielle uncomfortable from the way she’d react to the topic. She never pried her about it, afraid she’d overstep. But, Danielle really seems to want this, so all Y/n has to do is listen.

“Ok.”

Y/n moves towards Danielle’s jeans. Danielle looks away while she undresses her bottom-half. She was now semi-nude; her pussy was almost exposed to Y/n, but Danielle kept her legs close. Y/n runs her fingers up and down Danielle’s thigh. Are you okay Dani?“ Y/n asks in her sweetest voice. Dani just nods her head, feeling too awkward for words. Y/n reassures her with a kiss to the cheek.

Danielle slowly spreads her legs open, showing her pussy off to Y/n. "Please touch me,” Danielle begs shyly. She grabs Y/n’s hand and places it on her clit. Y/n rubs slowly, watching carefully for her reaction. Danielle’s face screws up as at the unfamiliar feeling. “Is this okay?” Y/n asks. Danielle nods her head yes. Y/n moves her finger on Dani’s clit. She presses her clit and rubs the little nub gently.

“Please… don’t stop”

She pushes her mouth against Dani’s clit. Her tongue vigorously explores her wet folds. The sweet licks to her clit almost made Dani double-over. She had almost forgot how good it was for someone to just eat her out. She slides her hand up her body and rubs against the fabric of her cotton t-shirt, feeling her hard nipples.

Y/n pops up. Her and Danielle exchange smiles while she still rubs her clit. “What do you want me to do next?” Y/n asks. “Please, I just want your mouth again.”

Y/n chuckles at her girl’s desperation, but follows her orders anyway. She lowers her head once again in between her thighs. Y/n’s tongue brushes against Danielle’s warm folds. The slurping sounds coming from Y/n’s mouth was hypnotizing. She was just happy her girl was enjoying this, and that it was her who was doing this.

“Yes, yes, yes! Just like that!” Danielle encourages. Y/n moans in response. Her face was now damp with cum, but she still licks her hungrily. At this point she was just lapping up Dani’s juices. She was ready for the girl to let go and cum. She hooks her arms around Danielle’s thighs, her face going deeper into her cunt. She won’t tease anymore; now it was time to make Dani cum. She pushes her tongue harder against Danielle’s clit, and she responds positively. Danielle was tugging Y/n’s hair and then pulling her hands away in fear that she was hurting her, but her hands always found their way back down. Dani knew Y/n was going to tease her for that little moment later.

“I’m gonna cum!” Danielle gushes. Her body tenses and she writhes underneath Y/n’s tongue. She sings a chorus of ‘yes!’ before her body becomes sensitive to touch. Y/n is still licking her clit, which causes her body to jerk at the over-stimulation.

Y/n grabs Danielle’s arm to calm her a bit. She draws back from her pussy and quickly moves up. She kisses in between Danielle’s boobs before dragging her tongue against her nipple. “Open your eyes.” Danielle listens, and she sees Y/n looking down at her. Their lips meet, and move into a kiss. It’s sloppy, but filled with passion and love. Y/n draws back and lays her forehead against Danielle’s.

The two giggle while Y/n moves off of her. She grabs Danielle into her arm and they cuddle. “That was so good Dani. I loved every second of it.”

Danielle nuzzles into Y/n, feeling safe.


	2. Best Served Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chantel Jeffries x Reader x Alissa Violet  
> Warnings for rough sex and moments of humiliation

Alissa and Chantel. Y/n’s eyes almost rolled out of her head when she sees them together on instagram, or just in general. She always thought Alissa laughed a little too hard at Y/n’s boyfriend’s terrible jokes and her terrible attempts at eyefucking him filled Y/n with contempt for the blonde. And, to her Chantel was just another social climber, but she was just better at it than some other girls. Both annoyed her to no end so seeing them together is enough to leave a permanent scowl on her face.

“I thought this even was only for people with talent…why are they here?”

At first her boyfriend has no idea who she was talking about because frankly you can ask that question about half of the people here. But, once he follows the direction where her gaze falls, he knows exactly who she is referring too.

The two girls walk into the party hand in hand; heads turned and people stared. Y/n isn’t the only one here that dislikes them as she sees some people roll their eyes or turn away attention away from the socialites. Y/n turns back to her boyfriend and the people he was talking to. But, she still sneaks glances of the two a couple of times. The finale time she looks in their direction, they’re looking right at her and her boyfriend.

“Fuck, they’re coming over here.”

Y/n’s boyfriend watches the two girls walk towards him and his group.

“Relax honey,” he wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her closer to him. She feels comfort and protection from his actions. No matter what she stills has him, and no matter how hard they flirted, they didn’t.

“Hi everyone!” A smile beams on her face as she greets the small group of people. Chantel is close behind her like a little puppy. Everyone welcomes them warmly. All except for Y/n.

“Y/n,” Alissa says pointedly when she realizes she was the only who didn’t say anything.

“Alissa,” Y/n says back a little too quickly. The group can sense the tension between the two

Y/n finds it odd she doesn’t see Chantel or Alissa after that encounter. Surely they would be talking up some millionaire or trying to get into someone’s group photo,but they were out of sight. ‘Out of sight, out of mind’ she thinks to herself as she feels she can start enjoying the party again.

“I must tell you, I’ve arranged something.”

“Oh? And, what did you arrange for me?” She fills with excitement. Whatever he has for her is going to make her feel pure ecstasy. She’s been waiting for his touch since that long business trip he went on.

She leans her head close to his to keep the conversation to themselves.

“I have 'those two bitches’ in our hotel room right now.”

Y/n went cold: like blood was no longer flowing through her veins. 'Those two bitches’ could be anybody, but she knows exactly who he’s talking about.

“You aren’t fucking serious.”

“I am baby,” he presses his body closer to hers and cups her beautiful face. “Consider this that thrill you told me you longed for. Now, go to the room, they’re waiting.”

“But, ba-”

“I’m not taking no for an answer. Deep down you want this more than me.”

She pulls away from him with a cloud of disbelief hanging over her. But, she listens to him and walks away from him. She feels his eyes staring into her backside until she rounds the corner and no longer in his line of vision.

She feels more confused than angry. From the walk to the elevator to the actual ride, she just asks herself, why? When did he come up with this? How long was this planned? He knew of his plans the entire time she was bitching and moaning about them and she had no clue. She wants to feel mad at him, but she can’t bring herself to. She should probably think him because now she gets a chance to put these two girls’ in their place.

When she gets pass the door and steps into their hotel room, someone grabs her. She gasps and her first instinct is to fight back, but whoever it is, Chantel or Alissa, is surprisingly able to control her. They guide her further into the room. The only thing lighting up the huge suite is a tine nightstand lamp.

“Place her in front of me.”

Y/n spots Alissa sitting on the arm of a chair that’s in the corner of the room. That means Chantel is the one controlling her. Y/n feels herself being pushed to stand inches away from Alissa. While she stands there staring at the ground, Chantel gets to sit in the chair.

“Sit. On your knees,” Alissa spits.

Y/n almost wants to laugh. Alissa in her black leather dress makes her look like an amateur dominatrix. And, Chantel trying to appear intimidating by crossing her arms was also very laughable.

“I sad kneel!”

Y/n plays into their game, figuring she’ll be able to flip this and make them regret their tough-girl act. She gets on her knees in front of the two girls and waits for further instruction.

“Now, you’re going to shut the fuck up, unless one of us speak toy ou. If you disobey, there’s a ball gag that’d fit perfectly in your mouth. Got it?”

“Say yes, mistress,” Chantel pipes up.

“Yes, mistress,” Y/n says.

“Good.”

While Chantel gets up from her chair and makes her way over to Y/n, she notices something in her hand. As she gets closer Y/n is able to make out that it’s a leather collar. The same one her boyfriend had put on her multiple times. A part of her wants to get up and end the charade. But, the feeling of betrayal in her stomach made her feel small. So, she stays put.

How long has this been planned? Her boyfriend went behind her back and set up a threesome with two girls she practically hates. It’s oddly hot. But, it’s also frustrating; to not know what’s going to happen next or what they are capable of.

“Don’t be so shocked,” Chantel mocks Y/n. She leans over to put the collar on the reluctant girl. She uses one finger to tilt Y/n’s head up so she’s looking at her instead of the floor.

“You’re going to do everything we say, right pet?”

Y/n is hesitant to reply, but let’s out a small 'yes’. But, that isn’t good enough for Chantel, or Alissa.“

"Speak up! I can’t hear you all the way from over here,” Alissa says from her seat. Y/n didn’t think the blonde had it in her to act so demanding, especially since Y/n felt that the two girls were always scared of her, but tonight is just full of surprises.

“I said yes.”

“Good girl.”

She feels like a shiny new car on display as they eye her while she stands for them. Chantel starts circling her like a predator. Y/n is starting to feel small again. She begins to realize she isn’t able to flip this on them; she’s stuck.

“Such a pretty dress. What is this?” Chantel rakes her hands across the silky material that stretches tight across her body. “Versace?” She continues in a condescending tone. “I don’t care what it is. I want it off,” Alissa chimes in. Chantel finds the tiny zipper on the back of Y/n’s dress and pulls it down to the small of Y/n’s back. Both Chantel and Alissa, standing on either side of Y/n, pull the straps of the dress down her shoulder.

They let the dress fall to the floor and they begin caressing Y/n. Their hands roam all over; Chantel runs a finger along the underside of her breast and then traces her nipple. She presses against the taut nipple before squeezing it causing Y/n to gasp.

“Shut up. It’s just a little squeeze. It’s not like you aren’t use to the pain,” Chantel teases.

Chantel continues to play with her breast while Alissa runs her hand up and down Y/n’s stomach. “C'mon Chantel, let’s get her on the bed.” Both of them look at each other with a coy look in their eye. They walk Y/n backwards until she falls back on the bed. She props herself on her elbows and looks up at them with a wild look in her eyes. She was vulnerable and open with her breast exposed and the only thing covering her were thin panties. She knew that’s what they were going to take next, and Chantel confirms her suspicions when she notices her eyeing her panties.

“You act like you hate us, like you hate this, but look how fucking wet you are.”

Chantel gets closer so she can kneel in between Y/n’s legs. Chantel rubs her hand up her thighs and Y/n shudders. She takes her attention of Chantel, even though that’s nearly impossible, and watches Alissa come closer and sit next to her. She continues the petting she did earlier and this time she has a go at her breast. But, unlike Chantel, she leans in and her mouth hovers over the breast that Chantel didn’t give attention to. Her soft lips wrap around her tough nipple. Her tongue rolls against it and Y/n breathes deep, her chest rising and pushing the nipple further into Alissa’s mouth.

The sound of cotton being ripped gets both Y/n and Alissa’s attention. Alissa pops her nipple out of her mouth to see what the noise was. Chantel had ripped her panties off and now her wet pussy is on display for both girls. “You’re so fucking wet, we might not even need lube tonight.” Chantel wants to shove a finger in Y/n’s pussy, but earlier her and Alissa agreed that Alissa will get the first taste of her since she’s suffered at the hands of Y/n more than the two of them. Alissa caresses Y/n’s face. “You’ve been such a fucking bitch. And, for no reason. It’s gonna hurt when we stuff you. It’s going to feel so fucking good, but not for you,” Alissa whispers. That struck fear in Y/n. This really wasn’t a joke. The unexpectedness of this and the anxiety of what will happen next boils inside of her. The hotness she feels is pure humiliation and she feels it all over her body. Her pussy is so wet because of what they’re doing to her. She’s loving this and doesn’t want to admit that to anyone, not even her diary.

Alissa grabs Y/n and pus her down over her lap. Y/n’s ass is right in Alissa’s face. She grabs both of her cheeks, spreading them wide to expose both of her holes. Chantel gets on the bed with them and sits on her knees next to them to get a good look. “You were right Chantel, she really is wet,” Alissa says. She lets one cheek go so she can stick a finger into Y/n’s sopping pussy. “She’s fucking soaking. Hear that?” Alissa fucks her finger into Y/n’s pussy and her juices slosh around her finger making an audible noise that all three of them can hear. Alissa pulls her finger out and lands a harsh blow against Y/n’s ass.

“Fuck!”

Y/n regrets let that word slip because Alissa slaps her ass again even harder.

“Shut the fuck up! If you don’t speak unless you’re spoken to, tonight’s going to hurt more. Neither of us won’t hesitate to get the ball gag,” she threatens in a heavy tone. She gets a good grip on Y/n’s hair and shoves her face down into the bed. Chantel pushes two fingers past her folds and slides them in and out. Y/n is letting out all type pathetic cries and whimpers. While Chantel fucks her, Alissa gives her ass harsh slaps over and over again. “Acting like you can’t handle this,” Alissa starts. “You’re slutty pussy has definitely endured more than this.” Y/n rocks herself back on Chantel’s two fingers that bury deep in her cunt. “Such a good cunt,” Chantel whispers under her breath.

Y/n ass stings from the rough spanking it endured. It was all too much with her stuffed pussy and brutal slaps that tears begin to well in her eyes. Neither Alissa or Chantel felt remorseful when they hear her pitiful sobs. If only she had been a tad bit nicer before.

“Come on bitch. It’s time to put that filthy mouth to good use.”

She can’t tell who is the one who yanks her by her hair, but they stand her on. She watches Alissa scoot back on the bed and spread her legs. She had no underwear on. Y/n wanted to make a snarky comment so bad, but feared a harsh punishment. “Get down here and eat this pussy.” Chantel gives Y/n a shove. She climbs on the bed and gets in between Alissa’s legs. “She said to eat her pussy!” Chantel shoves Y/n’s head in between Alissa’s thighs.

She licks up the blonde’s dripping pussy. She didn’t imagine, and would never admit, that Alissa would taste so good against her tongue. She lets her tough girl act fall down a little to moan like an eager slut. “Oh she’s a good little pussy eater,” Alissa comments. Y/n speeds up the work her tongue is doing until Alissa hits her. “Don’t rush,” she grabs Y/n’s chin and makes her look her in the eyes. “Go slow. I want to savor this fucking moment.” Alissa let’s go and Y/n is hasty to go back to her pussy. She licks her along her folds, gently spreading them so she can plunge her tongue inside her pussy. She tongue fucks the blonde slowly and surprisingly, sweetly. Alissa’s moans are breathless. She bites into her bottom lip which is sure to be bruised up by tomorrow. She pinches her own nipples and falls deeper into pleasure.

Chantel, however, didn’t just want to sit and watch. Alissa watches her friend disappear around the corner and come back with a leather belt in her hand. Chantel rubs her finger against the thick leather. It was good leather. Expensive leather. It was going to sting

Y/n was too focused on wrap her lips around Alissa’s clit. When the leather belt hits her ass, her body’s violently reacts. She takes her mouth off of Alissa’s pussy to let out a shriek.

“Uh uh bitch, no one said you could stop!”

Alissa places her foot on Y/n’s back to keep her in place. Her hand shoves her head back to her pussy.

Chantel was feeling powerful with that belt in her hand. There was no doubt that it belonged to Y/n’s boyfriend and the just made her feel more powerful. The sound of the belt connects with Y/n’s already sensitive flesh was louder than Alissa’s moans. She relishes in the pain and fact that she was going to leave welts all over Y/n’s ass. Nicole herself was a little taken back at Chantel’s sadistic nature. She wasn’t letting up with the licks to Y/n’s ass. But, the force from the belt only made Y/n eat her out harder. Her tongue just engulfs her pussy and she sucks harshly. “Oh my god, oh my god. I’m not…I’m gonna cum!”

Finally Chantel stops her abuse on Y/n’s ass. She bends behind her and places her hand beneath Y/n’s pussy. “Grind on my hand,” she commands. Y/n lowers hips and grinds her pussy against Chantel’s hand. This was such a sweet gesture compared to what she had just done to her. “Make her cum sweet girl,” Chantel puts her innocent voice on.

Right now Alissa is an angel compared to Chantel and Y/n’s submissive nature wants to make her cum. She licks her clit desperate and grips her thighs. Alissa throws her head back and lets out one more desperate cry. “Oh, fuck! Oh fuck,” she chants. She makes a mess of Y/n’s face.

“C'mon girl. It’s time for you to tongue my pussy,” Chantel says.

Y/n doesn’t even need to wait for further instruction as she removes herself from Alissa’s legs. Y/n wants to cry when she sits on her stinging ass on the bed. Chantel bends over on the edge of the bed. “Get on your knees and eat my pussy.” Y/n gets off the bed, relieved that her sore ass is no longer pressed against something. She gets on her knees and her face is in Chantel’s pussy. “I don’t want it slow like her,” Chantel refers to Alissa. “I want to cum quickly.”

Y/n is quick to go down on Chantel. It’s been a long, long time since she’s really devoured a pussy.

Chantel is literally dripping. She tasted so delicious on Y/n’s tongue. Her hands grab Chantel’s hips for leverage. She ate her hungrily. Both of Alissa’s left over cum and Chantel’s juices mixed on her face. Her tongue ran across every last inch of her pussy.

Her feverish licks were going to drive Chantel over quicker than she thought. Alissa holds her friend in her arm while their slut for the night eats her pussy. Chantel kisses her; kisses her like Y/n is eating her pussy. It’s sloppy and rough.

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum!” The brunette cries.

To Y/n’s surprise Alissa gets up from her spot behind Chantel. She disappears out of her line of vision and Y/n expects Alissa to smack her ass or even play with her pussy, but nothing came.

“You’re such a fucking slut,” Chantel says. She grips Y/n’s hair as she explodes against her mouth. Y/n couldn’t believe how much her pussy was flowing. It was as if she hadn’t cum in a month and finally had her release.

Chantel pushes Y/n off of her sore pussy and the lock into an intense stare. That is until Chantel looks up presumably at Alissa who must have returned. Y/n goes turns to look too, but a Chantel rough grabs her chin. “Who said you could look bitch?” Her taunt panics Y/n. “Spread your ass, wide.” Y/n feels embarrassed being forced to put her holes on display, and it’s even worse that her holes are a sloppy, wet mess. “So fucking pretty,” Alissa interjects. “Too bad we’re going wreck them.”

Y/n feels the head of a rubbery toy poke at her asshole. Her dripping pussy had made her hole wet, but not wet enough for penetration. She flinches when she feels a glob of spit land on her asshole. “You think you deserve real lube? You’re slutted-out holes probably won’t even feel this thick thing.” Both Chantel and Alissa laugh and Y/n burns up. She preps herself for an assfucking, but she’s taken by surprise when Alissa pushes into her pussy. The blonde’s hips slowly meet Y/n’s ass. The toy was so deep in her pussy she thought she was going to pass out. Y/n grips the bed for leverage as the two rock slowly. “Are you really acting like you can’t take it? You’re pathetic,” Chantel spits out.

The brunette gets off the bed, her pussy no longer in Y/n’s face. Sits next to Y/n so she’s in reach of her ass. She pulls her cheeks apart to watch Alissa fuck her. “Look at that wet cunt and how accepting it is. She absolutely fucking loves this. She’ll fuck anybody like a cheap whore.” Chantel takes it upon herself to play with Y/n’s asshole. She slides in easily with two fingers. Y/n heart begins to race as her tight ring clenches around Chantel’s fingers. “Don’t cum yet. You come when will tell you to.” Y/n cries out and 'oh god’ slips past her lips in desperation. Her orgasm was already threatening her with the over stimulation and now she has to suppress it which is harder than expected.

“Please.”

Alissa and Chantel can both hear the soft cry. They look at each other with smirks painted across their faces.

“Please what?”

“Please,” Y/n pauses to let out a moan. “Let me cum.”

“Oh, baby. That’s not how you beg,” Alissa jeers at her.

“Please, please, please! I need to cum so bad.”

“We’re not done with you just yet. You cum when we let you cum.”

Y/n whines in complaint, but there is nothing she can do as both of them slowly fuck her. She won’t stop whining for more, and in turn starts to annoy Alissa and Chantel. “Fuck, you’re an annoying little slut. Chantel, shut her up.”

A groan is heard as Chantel’s finger slide out of Y/n’s asshole. The absence of her fingers make her feel empty, and now Y/n can only concentrate on the thick cock in her pussy.

After a minute of two of this slow fucking, Chantel interrupts them.

“Get on your back, make her ride you.”

Nicole pulls out, and Chantel grabs Y/n by her hair. Just like Alissa, Chantel now has a strap-on tied around her waist. The way the toy was hung like a real cock was hot. Both of their toys was a delicious sight for Y/n and if the circumstances were different, she’d be trying to take both in her mouth. When Alissa lays down Y/n stands up only to have her hair yanked. “Down!” Chantel points to the floor beneath them and Y/n gets back down on all fours like a dog. Chantel guides her by her hair and Y/n is crawling over to where Alissa is laying. “Taste yourself.” Y/n licks up the toy that was just in her pussy. “Now get on top of her.” Obeying, Y/n straddles Alissa. The toy sinks into her pussy and she sighs in pleasure. Alissa grabs her hips to guide her up and down. The way her breast bounce up and down while her hair was messy, and make-up ruined was a beautiful. “That’s it baby. Ride this cock,” Alissa encourages. Y/n began to believe Alissa’s true self was starting to come out and this dominatrix persona was fading away. She can’t help, but smile as she gets to control the pacing and speed a bit. She slams down on that cock fervently.

“Yes, fuck my pussy!”

Before she can cry out again, Chantel shoves her cock into Y/n’s mouth. All of Y/n’s inhibitions fly out the window as she comes to accept what’s happening. And, they were right. She is a slut, and she loves nothing more than a thick cock whether it’s a toy or the real thing. She’s over the embarrassment of her punishment and starts to revel in it. She bobs up and down on the toy and it often hits the back of her mouth making her gag. She’s loud, and sloppy with it and both of her aggressors are noticing the change in her attitude. “Look how fucking happy she is with this toy in her mouth,” Chantel is prideful knowing her and her friend made this mean bitch fall to her knees, literally and figuratively.

With each bounce, Y/n takes the toy in deeper into her mouth. The three work up steady rhythm. Y/n hums against the toy in her mouth. Soon Chantel begins to thrust into her mouth, enjoying the view. Y/n gags each time and tears fall from her eyes, running her mascara down her face. Alissa is too busy concentrating on thrusting up into Y/n to pay attention to Chantel’s ramblings.

The cock pops out of Y/n’s mouth and she’s out of Chantel’s grasp. She almost falls forward, but she catches herself, palms placed on either side of Alissa. The blonde beneath tightens her grip on her waist and starts pounding her pussy. “Oh my god! Oh my god!” Y/n repeats over and over. Her walls stretch around the cock, welcoming it into her impatient little pussy. “Remember, don’t cum,” Alissa whispers up to her. Again, Y/n cries is desperation, wanting to cum so badly.

Y/n feels a hand on her back, steadying her, and Alissa stops thrusting into her. She wants to whine and moan, but she feels a glob of spit hit her empty hole again. She gasps at a sudden intrusion in her tight asshole.

“You like that? You like being stuffed?” Y/n doesn’t respond due to shock. Instead she just leans down and presses her lips against Alissa’s. It was their first kiss of the night. Even after all that dirty talking, the kiss was sweet. Alissa’s plump lips meld with hers as she kisses her through the pain. She hums into the kiss as the cock slides up her ass, really filling her. She’s locked between the two with not escape now.

“Well look at that,” Chantel interrupts the kiss between the two girls. “Her holes are so receptive to us. I could’ve sworn she hated us.” They both start to mock her, repeating back to her all the crude things she had said to them once upon a time and now she’s biting back her embarrassment. She can stand being called a slut, whore, bitch, whatever, but it’s humiliating to have them quoting her while they have a cock in both of her holes.

“What do you have to say for yourself? Are you going to apologize.” Y/n closes her eyes in agony as they fuck her slow and ask her to apologize.

“I’m sorry.”

“What? I can’t hear you?”

“I said I’m sorry!” Both Chantel and Alissa laugh at her.

“Are you going to beg for it like a good girl?”

“Yes,” Y/n slurs. “Please fuck me.”

The move a little faster, but that doesn’t stop them from taunting her. “That’s not good enough!” Alissa snaps. Y/n buries her shame and trades it for pleasure. “Please…I want you both the fuck my holes. Please I’ll do anything just fuck my hard.” Her desperation is enough to please both girls and they start rocking in and out of Y/n. The sound of both of the toys sliding in and out of her is obscene, but delicious. The squelching of her wet pussy was loud enough for all three of them to hear.

“Keep fucking my tight holes,” Y/n begs. She’s hypnotized by the rhythm they’re fucking her in. Y/n is falling in love with having both of her holes being filled. She’ll probably be too stubborn to admit it the next day, but she loves of they’re roughing her up and leaving her a sopping, shivering mess. It’s the most intense sex she has had in a while and she truly feels like a complete slut. She’s their whore and wants to be nothing else. She’ll let them have any hole they want and she’ll happily lick the wetness between their thighs.

She has a stupid, half-hearted grin on her face from the bubbling joy in her chest. “You are meant for this,” Chantel starts before giving Y/n’s ass a squeeze. “You like having a cock shoved up your pussy and your ass.” “I do! I really do!” Y/n cries back. The depths of their lust was unknown to all three of them. The feeling of sweet revenge was elevating them. Y/n was becoming such an obedient fuck toy, and if they wanted her again, they could have her. Their lewd act was getting to Y/n’s head and she felt light-headed. She let her body go and just let the two girls keep her in place. Under her breath Y/n just whines out 'fuck me, fuck me’ over and over. Her energy is slowly depleting and she knows her orgasm is going to take her out completely.

“Cum on our cocks baby.”

One of them gives Y/n the go, but she’s so drowned in pleasure she can’t distinguish who it was who said that.

“Oh god! Yes!”

Y/n spasms between the two. Her holes tighten and constrict around the toys and threaten to push them out, but Chantel and Alissa keep her still and keep the toys inside her. Alissa gives light, little thrust that makes the toy bump against Y/n’s sweet spot. Neither of them have seen someone cum so hard. Y/n is crying out so loud, they swear the entire floor can hear them.

They try to hold her limp body up even as they slide out. Alissa’s cock is slicked with Y/n’s cum. She fingers up some and pops it into her mouth. “That slut came so much,” Alissa said to Chantel. The laugh with each other and both look down at their little whore, who is panting, on the floor. She looks pathetic. Both of them grab her and put her on the bed.

Y/n is in a daze. She looks up at the ceiling through half-lidded eyes. Suddenly she feels herself get rolled over and her ankles and wrist being tied together.

“What are you doing?” She doesn’t have the energy to get proper angry. Neither answer her and she feels more rope tying her together. They two put her on her back again and Y/n gets a good look at them. “Did you two dumbasses really bring ropes?” Y/n lets out a light laugh. “I wouldn’t point fingers and call other the 'dumbass’ if I were you.”

Y/n writhes against the restraining rope, but none of the knots budge. “C'mon you can’t be serious!? You guys had your fun, now lets just go back to the party.” “We’re going back. But, YOU aren’t.”

The sound of a vibrator fills Y/n’s ears. Chantel places it between her thighs and right on her clit as Alissa tapes it down. The vibrator is on its highest setting. Y/n’s overstimulated clit causes her to whine.

“Please,” she begins to beg. “I told you guys I’m sorry already! Please let me go.”

“The party will be over in 4 or 5 hours. Your boyfriend will find you here,” Alissa says matter-of-factly.

The two socialites gets dressed and make themselves look presentable again. They ignore Y/n’s cries and pleads as the leave her there to have orgasm after orgasm with no relief. That is until her boyfriend comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take requests at honeysmut.tumblr.com


	3. Waxing Poetic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bella Hadid x Reader

The bar smells like an unfamiliar cigarette brand tonight, and it bothers Y/n deeply. This her favorite place, her own little hide away. It’s odd for a semi-crowded bar to be one’s place of solitude, but there are stranger things out there. Y/n, an artist, found this place around the block from her studio a week after purchasing the small place. 

Y/n is meeting a friend here tonight. She’s usually alone here, and in general. Telling her mom that she’s out with friends has become second nature to her that she started to believe it herself. But, she was lonely like most of the people who joined her in this cramped bar.

“Y/n!”

The boisterous voice knocks her right out of her head. She spots her former art teacher, who she now considers a friend, making his way over to her. She greets him with a warm smile and open arms. “Frank,” she says endearingly.

“I can’t believe you’re here in this big city alone. That mother of yours finally let you off your leash, huh?” he jokes. The two share laughs that are louder than the jazz band playing, but no one around them cares.

The hours pass as they talk about various things, but the conversations always circles back to Y/n’s art.

“You were very good at drawing people, but you always rebelled against me every time I asked you to do that.”

“People are intimidating. You always wanted me to pose people and draw them. I’m just…too awkward for that.”

“You’re good. And, I need you to do me a favor.”

“Frank, no-”

“I’m not asking you. I’m telling you.”

Y/n sighs, giving in, and becomes receptive to whatever is going to come out of this man’s mouth.

“I was asked to do something for a client. However my hands are tied. I want you to do it. I know you don’t like to draw people in real life, but I don’t think you want to pass up on the money.”

He was right. Y/n needs to take any money she could get at the moment, and she knows Frank. She trusts him. He’d never lead her into some trouble. She exhales and nods her head. “I’m free tomorrow at 3,” she grabs the napkin she was doodling on before Frank came and wrote down the address to her studio. “Great. I think you’ll like her. She’s poet and uses fancy words and shit. I’ll let her know.”

Frank gets up and grabs his jacket.

“Don’t forget to take care of yourself,” he tells her. “Also, you’re going to have to paint her nude.”

Before Y/n can protest, Frank leaves, leaving her alone again. Both of them knew if he had told her when she could get a word in, she would’ve shut him down immediately and reject the offer. She laughs in disbelief to herself thinking about how Frank always pushes her out of her comfort zone.

-

Y/n spends the two hours before her new client is supposed to arrive tidying up her studio. She tries to make the place presentable, cleaning up any paint smears and broken pencils. A knock at the door stops her. She swallows back her anxiety and decides to just dive into the situation head first. She let’s out one last sigh before opening the door.

How could she not take instant notice of the woman’s striking eyes. They almost knock her down. She’s an odd beauty, but certainly stunning. She sticks her hand out while a coy smile plays on her face.

“I’m Bella!”

They shake hands briefly before Bella confidently strides into Y/n’s studios. Her heels click against the wood floors and echoes throughout the room. Suddenly the sound of her stepping in something squishy overtakes the sound of her heels. To Y/n’s horror, she realizes she didn’t clean up every blotch of paint off the floor. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I swore I cleaned up,” Y/n frantically apologizes over what happened to Bella’s, presumably, expensive shoe.

But, she just laughs it off.

“It’s fine. Consider it DIY.”

Y/n can’t help, but smile at Bella’s lax attitude. She was nervous she was going be cold, and maybe even critique her current attire of dirty shoes and paint-stained clothing. She guesses she had a wrong pre-judgement on poets, thinking that they can be harsh, pretentious people.

“Should we get started?”

-

“How do you want me to pose?”

Bella starts to mimic some of the poses she’s seen in Vogue magazines, and giggles when she starts to feel ridiculous. Y/n turns away from her to grab her sketch pad and case of her favorite sketching pencils. When she turns back around, she sees Bella unbuttoning her blouse. Y/n goes cold, and she feels like an idiot to be embarrassed about seeing a naked woman. It’s not her first time drawing a nude model, but it has never been done in such a setting where it’s just her and the model. Bella, on the other hand, undressed herself with ease, like she has done this many times before.

Now she stands before Y/n, fully nude. Y/n tries not to inspect her body, but she can get away with it being an artist. The incline of her hips and shape of her breast was sinful. She looks like she freshly trimmed the little hairs on her pubic mound. She stood confidently, like a supermodel. She looked like a marble statue herself.

“I’m just going to sketch you today, okay?”

“Okay.”

Y/n grabs the wooden stool she uses to sketch people. She’s going to treat this like any other time she’s sketched someone, even though she can visibly see Bella’s nipples hardening from the cold air.

For the next hour, Y/n makes lazy sketches of Bella’s face and body. Ever-so-often she gives her commands, telling her to “turn your head this way”, “move your arm like”, or “turn a little bit towards me.” Y/n would give her a small compliments when she was angled the way she wanted her to be. Bella’s cheeks would burn red with every little compliment. It began to sink in that she was actually posing nude for someone. Many of her lovers, and people, had seen her naked, but being subjected to be photographed or drawn naked was something new to her.

Y/n gets every angle: her front side, her beautiful profile, and her back. She sketched the shape of her bum and hips over and over, trying to get it right. Maybe a part of her was obsessing over the shape of her ass because she found it to be perfect.

When Bella falls out of the pose, Y/n realizes she’s going to have to move her herself. She’s awkward in her steps to her. When she places her hand on Bella’s arm, she jumps a little bit. “Sorry, I didn’t meant to scare you,” Y/n apologizes. “No, it’s okay, Y/n. How do I look now?” Bella holds herself in the position Y/n moved her into. “Perfect.”

And, it was perfect. The way the sun falls through the window and on her face makes Y/n’s heart flutter. It flutters at the creative ideas she has for this beautiful woman, and flutters are her beauty. The sun lights her eyes on fire and the colors of her face pop.

“Do you mind if I take a picture? Just for reference.”

“Sure!” Bella is all smiles. Y/n grabs her cheap digital camera from her table and takes a close-up of Bella’s face. After taking a few, Y/n drops the camera from in front of her face and both of them smile at each other. “How about we finish up for the day?” Bella just nods her head in agreement.

While she’s dressing herself, Bella becomes curious about the girl whose painting her. She seems shy and a little mysterious to her. “Frank was telling me that you’re really good. But, that’s all he said.”

Y/n is thankful he didn’t tell her an embarrassing story or fact.

“Frank was my teacher. He’s a good person. How do you know him?”

“I know him through a friend. His work is good too. It’s funny to see how, even though he was your teacher, both of your works seem totally different. The style, colors, subject type…all so different.”

Bella’s eyes scan the canvases Y/n has on her walls and around the small room. Half of the paintings are unfinished, but seem to be discarded.

“Can I see what you’ve done?” She asks sweetly. Y/n opens her sketchbook up to the pages that are full of sketches of Bella’s features. “These are lovely, I feel special,” she says while looming over the sketches of her eyes, lips, nose, side profile, and various spots of her body.

Y/n could feel the heat radiating from Bella’s body. She didn’t realize they were standing so close to each other. Neither did Bella until she looked to her left and her face was staring directly at Y/n’s. “You’re beautiful,” Y/n says without thinking. It was on her mind the whole time, but usually she’s too shy to make any advances at someone she finds painfully attractive. Bella blushes at the compliment and she scrunches her cute, little nose.

Maybe she’ll regret this later, but Y/n inches dangerously closer to Bella’s face. She sort of lingers there for a minute, and she thinks that maybe Bella would think nothing of it. But, she takes the hint; she lets their lips touch and sighs into the kiss. It was slow and soft. Y/n feels Bella grip the back of her neck, keeping her close. Y/n mentally said ‘Fuck it’ seconds ago when she decided to kiss her; she can’t just stop now. Y/n places her knee between Bella’s thighs, slightly parting them. Bella slowly starts to move against her leg, and even through the layers of fabric that separate their bare skin, it still feels nice.

Before either of them could go any further in their reach for pleasure, the sound of someone’s phone going off disrupts them making them both pull away. In the rush of things, both forgot that they were complete strangers, and now the embarrassment sets in for Y/n.

“Sorry,” she mutters helplessly while Bella shuffles over to her phone. Y/n feels shameful. This has got to be breaking some unspoken rule of art.

“I’ve got to go,” Bella says breaking Y/n out of her thoughts.

Before she makes her exit, Bella looks back to Y/n and offers her a sympathetic smile.

“See you soon.”

-

A knock at the door on a Tuesday afternoon means their could only be one person behind Y/n’s door. She opens the door to see Bella’s face painted with a kittenish smile and two bags in her hands.

“Take out?” she offers. Y/n smiles and nods, stepping to the side to make way for Bella to come in. It’s surprising to Y/n how comfortable Bella is being in the house of someone she doesn’t really know. But, then again, she was also nude for her just the other day and kissed her on the lips.  
Bella’s a nice girl. No one she has worked with, not even friends, have brought her food. And, on their own dime at that. “I hope you like Chinese. My friend’s family owns a place and I believe it’s the best in the city!” Bella hands out a container and Y/n takes it graciously, but sets it down.

“Oh, I was thinking maybe we can talk before we get started? I feel like we’ve barely got to know each other,” Bella interjects when Y/n starts picking out her pencils. Y/n feels nervous at the idea of a conversation and what they did the other day coming up, but rejecting her wish would make her sound and feel mean, and that’s the last thing she wants to do.

“I’d like that. There’s not much about me to know. I’m sort of reserved and just…boring.”

“No one is boring. Especially not you with the work you do. You’ve probably met so many interesting people.”

Bella makes herself comfortable on the floor, sitting Indian style. Y/n feels bad she doesn’t have much furniture in the place besides a stool and a dingy couch in the corner. But, Bella makes things feel minute. The biggest insecurities turn to fluff around her. She’s very welcoming.

Y/n joins her on the floor. For a while she just listens to Bella talk. She doesn’t stay on a topic for more than two minutes, jumping from story to story. Y/n wonders how one person can get themselves into that many situations.

“You’re a thrill-seeker. You’re like one of those people who rides every roller coaster at an amusement park and then some.”

“I like taking risks. All my favorite moments come out of some burst of spontaneity, and I love every second of it. Like the other day…I enjoyed that very much.”

Y/n’s face burns at the mention of what happened the other day.

“I’ve thought about touching you ever since.” Bella speaks truthfully while placing her hands on Y/n’s thighs. Her breath hitches at the touch. “Actually I’ve been dying to.”

“Tell me a poem,” Y/n says to change the subject that was veering into dangerous territory. Bella laughs, knowing exactly what Y/n is doing. “I don’t like to recite them often. They sound so cheesy when put to words,” she explains. Y/n nods, but she is still curious. She pushes a stray piece of hair out of Bella’s face and her fingertips ghost against her rosy cheek.

“How about _you_ tell me a poem,” Bella smiles cheekily. Y/n returns the smile, saying, “Art is my thing. I’m not good with words, obviously.”

Y/n’s thumb traces Bella’s bottom lip. Their lips met for the first time that day. Y/n’s mind goes on for hours searching for the right word that describes Bella, but what she doesn’t know is that Bella thinks of her just as much. It’s not a matter of who is interesting and who is not; Bella like someone who will touch her softly, and not like a rag-doll like most of the men she has laid down with before

Bella plays with the hem of Y/n’s shirt while their lips move against each others’. Bella kiss was so sweet, but the girl wasn’t gentle. Her kisses always were a little sloppy, which, in Y/n’s opinion, was not something to expect from someone with her demeanor. Bella sighs out little moans into their kiss. Her wandering hands end up on Y/n’s breast, and she gives them a light squeeze. Y/n pulls away from her lips and rest her forehead against Bella’s. The two are breathless and try to steady themselves.

“Do you always make cute little noises like that?” Y/n teases.

“Find out for yourself,” Bella giggles coyly.

“Let me taste you.” The two stay still. “Please. I want to please you. I need to,” Y/n continues to beg.

Bella nods, inviting the girl to have her. She leans back to give Y/n full access to her body. Y/n hikes up her shirt and plants a kiss around her navel. It’s adorable how ticklish and squirmy she becomes. “You’re so beautiful,” she says with her lips still against her skin. She plants another kiss. “So sweet.”

Bella watches her breathlessly as she treats her body as something delicate. She feels vulnerable. She may just be too sensitive, but she feels a connection watching Y/n’s small hands roam her. Y/n moves Bella’s pants down and to her surprise, she has on nothing underneath. Y/n looks up and Bella is staring at her intensely. Bella smiles her cute smile again before moving a strand of hair out of Y/n’s face. “I wanna see you,” she explains her action.

She gets a taste of her. Y/n doesn’t like to compare partners, but Bella tastes unlike anyone she has slept with before. Even the gentle placing of her hand on the back of her head is different. She laps at her clit slowly, and Bella wants more, but she’s satisfied watching Y/n’s cute face scrunch up while she pleases her.

“Good girl…good fucking girl,” she coos. Her tongue is so warm and wet against her clit, and she feels like she’s in heaven. She wants to cum all over her face already.  
“Oh god, baby! Yes!” Bella tenses up when she finally cums. Y/n continues to lick her through her orgasm, but her growing sensitivity makes her make her stop.

“That was so good,” she says while thumbing up some of the mess around Y/n’s mouth. She pushes her thumb past Y/n’s lips for her to suck on. She accepts willingly. She pops her finger out her mouth and smiles.

“Sweet girl. We need to get back to work.”

“Wait baby,” Bella wraps an arm around her waist to keep her still. “It’s not so fair that you get a taste of me, but I didn’t get one of you.” She rolls her eyes at her flirty attempt.

“Bella,” she said her name sternly. “It’s okay, I-”

“I’m not a pillow princess love. Let me return the favor,” she says interrupting her. Of course she doesn’t make it easy for her when she flashes her soft eyes at her. Y/n just simply nods her head and receives a smile from her.

“Lay on your back.”

Bella obliges and she leans back, but props herself up on her elbows to watch Y/n. She takes her pants off and she’s left in a sweater and her panties. In seconds she places both knees on either side of Bella and straddles her. Bella’s hands immediately creep under her sweater. Her hands glide against the dip of her hips and her back until they end up on Y/n’s breast. She squeezes them before running her thumbs over Y/n’s hardening nipples.

“I wanna feel your lips again,” she whispers and Y/n’s uncertain whether she’s just thinking out loud or talking to her. Nonetheless, she bends over to kiss her. Their lips move together while Bella’s hands ghost across her skin. It’s funny how persistent she was, but is slow and innocent with her touch.

“What do you want to do with me?” Bella asks curiously with a hint of eagerness.

“I’m not bold enough to verbalize it. I just want to show you.”

Bella pecks her lips while sitting up with Y/n still straddling her. Bella begins to slides her hand into Y/n’s panties. Y/n lets out a whimper when she feels Bella’s fingers in her pussy. She grips on to Bella’s shoulder, a little tighter than she should, and throws her head back. Just her two fingers were making her feel so good.

“You want more?” Bella asks while she continues to finger Y/n. She desperately calls out,“Yes! Yes please!”

Bella pulls her fingers out, and before she does anything else, she sticks her two fingers covered in Y/n into her mouth. She hums while she savors the taste, but the real thing would be so much better. She pushes Y/n back so she’s in the same position Bella was in earlier. Bella takes off Y/n’s sweater and her breast are on display for her. She bends over and starts sucking on her taut nipple while groping her other breast. Y/n let’s out a long sigh. Bella places a kiss between her breast before going between her legs.

Left in nothing, but her panties, Y/n impatiently waits for Bella’s next move. She doesn’t waste her time taking her panties off and just pulls them to the side. She buries her tongue into that pretty pussy. Y/n’s face scrunches up in pleasure as her brows furrow and she bites down on her lip. Soon Y/n can feel Bella sliding a finger into her pussy. She slides in and out while continuing to eat her out. Y/n plays with her nipples, pinching and pulling at them. “Please don’t stop!” is all Y/n can get out. Y/n tries to keep her hips in control, but her body has a mind of it’s own.  
Bella’s tongue explores every inch of Y/n’s pussy. She nibbles on clit, licks up and down her folds, and pushes her tongue inside the girl’s soaking pussy.

“I’m going to cum all over your face!”

Y/n lets out one more pathetic cry. All the pressure and tension that was built up is finally released. She whimpers uncontrollably while she cums completely over Bella’s tongue. Every flick of Bella’s tongue against her clit is overbearing on her sensitive pussy. She feels completely flushed and fucked out. She covers her face with her hands before running her fingers through her hair. She’s in her own little world and essentially forgets that Bella is there while she tries to come down.

When she finally steadies her breathing, she sits up. She sees Bella straightening herself up, but her smudged lipstick and messy hair was still evident.

“Are you leaving,” Y/n asks in slight confusion when she notices Bella starting to gather her things.

Bella doesn’t answer. She just simply turns around and smiles at Y/n for what feels like the millionth time that day. Maybe it was the post-orgasm high, but this smile made Y/n float higher than she ever has before.

“I think it’d be best if I go.”

Y/n feels disappointed, as if she fucked up. She knew deep down she shouldn’t have let it gone this far, and not only did she potentially fuck up a job, she may have lost someone who was beginning to become her friend. She starts feeling guilty knowing that Frank had her back recommending her to do something with a great payout, and now she may not even complete it.

“I’m sorry,” Y/n says quietly. Bella looks at her with confusion. “Why are you sorry? You didn’t do anything wrong.” Y/n remains silent, failing to find a response.

Bella grabs a blank piece of sketch paper that was laying on Y/n’s counter and one of her pencils. Y/n looks up when she hears her starting to write something down. She cocks her head to the side. Bella looks up at her for the last time that day.

“Here is my number,” she gestures to what she has written on the paper. “Call me when we can get to work again.”

Y/n can’t help but smile in relief. Relief that she’s still doing this job, and relief that this isn’t the last time she will be seeing Bella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take requests at honeysmut.tumblr.com


	4. Fetish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beyonce x Reader  
> Warnings for rough sex and degradation

The ‘meet me at my office. 6:30’ text got Y/n excited. It’s not their usual place for meeting – in fact Beyoncé’s not too fond of her coming to her office. She likes to keep her work life and personal life separate, but her nosy co-workers already know about Y/n. Besides the place was nearly empty with it being a Friday evening.

When Y/n gets home, she leaves the groceries on the table, neglecting to put them up. She starts picking out what to wear underneath her casual clothes. She wants to wear the softest, prettiest thing for her. It shouldn’t matter because she’s going to rip whatever she’s wearing off of her regardless of the fabric or color.

She waste no time going to her. Whenever Bey called, she was there. And, the fact that she wanted her bad enough to call Y/n to her office is an added bonus. She walks a few blocks through the busy city to get to her lover. A smirk spreads across her face when she sees her building’s name displayed in bright, bold letters.

A few smiles and familiar faces, and an elevator ride leads her to her destination. She pauses before knocking on her door. Y/n fixes her hair a little, and unbuttons the top button on her blouse before finally knocking.

She can hear fumbling behind the door before Beyoncé opens the door. She expects to see her warm smile, but she has a stern look on her face.

“Hi baby. Is something wrong?” she asks while walking into her office. She begins to unbutton her blouse completely, but Beyoncé’s stops her before she can do so by placing her hand on Y/n’s.

“Bey, wh-”

“Shut up,” she interrupts in a tone she has never used on her before. Y/n’s eyes widen in surprise. “Get on your knees,” she continues before Y/n could respond to her. Y/n kneels before her, but keeps her eyes on the ground.

“Don’t be shy now.”

She hears Beyoncé messing with the zipper of her pencil skirt. The houndstooth skirt falls to the ground. To Y/n’s surprise, instead of Beyoncé’s lacy lingerie, she has on some latex material. her usual white garter belt is replaced by the stretchy black latex that holds up her sheer, knee-high socks. And, her underwear is made of the same material too.

Y/n is just as confused as she is turned on.

“Baby, what is this?” She runs a finger down the material of her underwear. Y/n traces the curve her full hips.

Beyoncé stays silent. Instead of answering, she places her foot between Y/n’s thighs. The heel of her shoe presses into Y/n’s clit. She instantly moans.

“It’s what you want.”

unbeknownst to Y/n, she forgot to clear the browser history on her iPad and Bey had seen what she seems to have been obsession over for the last few weeks. Beyoncé though to herself, how could Y/n be so careless and not delete her browsing history filled of porn with latex-clad women – dominant women. It was sort of embarrassing for Y/n to even admit to herself that she was turned on by that, but a small mistake admitted for her.

“You want this so bad.”

Beyoncé grabs the back of Y/n’s head and draws her closer to her cunt. Her latex covered pussy rests against the lower half of Y/n’s face. She closes her eyes and soaks in the moment of finally being able to live out secret fetish. She opens her mouth to stick out her tongue and glide it across the smooth latex. She can smell the arousal pooling between Beyoncé’s legs and feel the heat radiating off of her.

While Y/n is in heaven, Beyoncé is enjoying the show watching Y/n in her blissed out state: moaning while grinding her face against her ready cunt.

“You want a taste,” Beyoncé asks Y/n while stroking her hair.

“Yes,” Beyoncé’s pussy muffles Y/n’s words.

“Do you deserve it.”

“Yes, please. I want you so bad baby.”

Beyoncé pulls Y/n’s head back and looks her deep in the eyes.

“You don’t get to call me 'baby’. It’s mistress. Understand, little girl?”

“Yes! Yes, mistress. I’m sorry!” Y/n goes into subspace without even realizing it.

Beyoncé pulls the latex to the side, uncovering her pussy. She holds the latex to the side to invite Y/n to her pussy.

Y/n licks up into her pussy. Her tongue runs through her thick lips. She pushes pass those slick folds and slides her tongue into her. She gets a taste of her walls and her sweet cream. She pulls out to wrap her lips around her clit. She sucks hard on her throbbing clit before sliding her tongue across the sensitive bud.

“Yesss, keep eating your mistresses cunt like that,” Beyoncé moans out in pleasure. She starts to unbutton her blouse. The latex bra can barely contain her full breast. The tight material hugs her breast causing them to spill over. “I’m going to cum all over that slutty face.” If it wasn’t for Y/n gripping her hips, Beyoncé would topple over from the pleasure. “Yes I want to cum all over that slutty fucking face of yours,” Bey says through gritted teeth. Her hands rake through Y/n’s hair, causing her to look up into her mistresses eyes. “Eat my pussy! I’m going to coat your nasty face. You’re going to look so nasty with a face covered in my cum. Like a whore. My obedient whore.”

Beyoncé continues her onslaught of vulgar language. She grinds her vagina into Y/n’s face. She lets a carnal cry of pleasure rip from her throat. She releases her sweet nectar on Y/n’s face.

Y/n looks up at her mistress again, and realizes her beautiful breast are no longer hidden by her blouse. She doesn’t know what she did to deserve this (it’ll be a while before she remembers she isn’t the only one to use her iPad). This was like the pictures she’s been looking at. They’ve turned her world upside down.

“Come here, pet,” Beyoncé starts. Y/n can feel her pussy already start to gush in anticipation. She whimpers like a little puppy in need for attention. She’s a total submissive at heart, and wants to please her mistress. “Are you begging?” Beyoncé teases her. Y/n nods her head, her eyes are wide with lust and need. She pats her on the head and Y/n feels warm inside from the simple gesture. “Needy whore. I should slap that pretty face of yours, but instead I’m going to bruise that pretty little peach of yours and that ass. Bend over my desk.”

She continues to belittle her while she moves to obey Beyoncé’s orders. The look on Beyoncé’s face from earlier really struck fear in her heart. It’s embarrassing to be bent over her lover’s desk with her skirt rising up to expose her smooth thighs. But, the sub in her knows where she belongs. Beyoncé fully lifts her skirt, her silky panties and garter belt exposed to her.

“Lingerie? Where you expecting me to fuck you?” she asks in a mocking tone.

Beyoncé pulls her panties down in a swift motion. She grabs the soft flesh and her mouth almost waters. “So pretty. Too bad I have to bruise it up.”

She roughly grabs a fist full of her hair and yanks her head back. Y/n gasps in full shock. But, even that doesn’t prepare her for the first harsh smack against her ass. Her body jerks in reaction.

Beyoncé lets out a grunt with each strike of his hand. The force of her smacks are evident by every cry she lets out. For the sake of having to show her face around this office from time to time, she’s lucky the only people here this late are the cleaning staff. Tears wells in her eyes as her relentless blows meet her now sensitive ass. And, every time she is rocked by the power of Beyoncé’s hit, her clit grinds against the edge of her desk. It’s not the most comfortable thing, but even the bit of pleasure she gets from it brings her closer to cumming. Her hands grip the edge of the desk.

“Mistress!”

Beyoncé’s hand pauses in midair when she finally calls out the name she told her to call her. She lowers her hand and steps back to admire what she had done; her ass is already forming bruises, her legs are spread wide, her thighs are glistening with her own juices, and she’s sobbing uncontrollably. She’s not the first girl Beyoncé has done this with, but it’s more satisfying to see her cute lover reduced to this.

Y/n’s a right mess, but she takes in this moment of stillness. She relaxes against his desk, and her sobs slow. She jumps when she feels Beyoncé place a hand on her head.

“You think I’m done with you little girl?” The switch to a much softer demeanor and the slow stroking of her hair contradicts Beyoncé’s threatening tone. Beyoncé leaves Y/n on the desk to unlock her file cabinet. In the bottom file, instead of folders, she has a strapon. Yes, Y/n rarely came to her office, but she always wanted it handy if she had to use it. And, now the time has come. She fastens the strap-on around her waist and turns back to Y/n. She grabs a fist full of her hair, making her gasp. She pulls her back with force. She yelps out and her eyes slam shut in reaction. Y/n is forced to let of her grip on the desk and made to stand up.

They come face to face, and she’s proud of handiwork. Y/n’s hair is mussed up, her eyeliner was smeared around her eyes, and her eyes stung with tears. She was looking desperately into her eyes; it almost make Beyoncé sympathetic and just take the sweet girl into her arms and bury her face into her delicious cunt. But, Beyoncé is too prideful to stop now. With an empty office and a submissive woman at her will, the possibilities are endless.

“Get on your knees,” she barks at Y/n. She bends down and comes face to face with the hung strap-on around her waist. Beyoncé uses a finger under her chin to tilt her head to look at her. “You want my fucking cock? You want me to fuck you?” she asks. Y/n nods frantically. “Yes! Please, I want you so bad baby,” she begs while placing her hands on Beyoncé’s thighs. She squeezes the thick flesh, and Beyoncé groans at the pressure. She wants to face fuck Y/n so bad; to hear her struggle to take al of it in and gag as it hits the back of her throat. But, she wants even more to fuck her tight pussy and hear her beg for more.

Beyoncé gives her face a light slap. Y/n’s heart begins to race and her adrenaline rises.

“You’ve been awfully naughty.”

“I’m sor-”

“Shut the fuck up. I didn’t say you could speak.”

Y/n’s eyes rip away from Beyoncé’s in embarrassment.

“Get your ass on the desk.” She’s a little discombobulated from the overwhelming feelings of her desires. She uses the desk as leverage to stand up and steady herself. She’s painfully reminded of her sore bottom when she sits bare against her desk. She inhales sharply at the faint pain, but Beyoncé grabs her legs to spread them which distracts her mind from the ache.

Beyoncé moves between her legs and wraps her fingers around the thick cock. She slides the tip against Y/n’s slit. She’s so damn wet that she almost slides in, but she wants to tease her. And, it works because she is squirming against her desk. Beyoncé presses her thick head against her clit and Y/n moans involuntarily. Beyoncé finally slides all the way inside. She pushes into her lover slowly, so she could feel the toy stretching her out like it always does. She already tries to fill her to hilt, but from the look on her face, she needs to warm her up for a bit more. Beyoncé grabs her hips and slides out of her before plunging back in. She bites her lip at the fullness and chokes back a moan. Their sex has never been this extreme, but they were exploring a new area of pleasure that runs deep within Y/n. Beyoncé watches the way her body reacts underneath her. Y/n’s beautiful breast bounce for him, and only for him. Her face scrunches up in a mix of pleasure and pain. She reaches up to place a hand on Bey’s cheek. They stare intensely into each others’ eyes and it is in this moment that their kinky sex turns into something more passionate. Beyoncé loves the woman moaning underneath her. And, as much as she loves her sweetness, she needs to remind her who is the dominant one in their relationship.

Beyoncé pulls out completely causing Y/n to pout, but she doesn’t dare to protest. Beyoncé pulls her hips and slides her off of her desk. She Y/n turns around to bend her over her desk again. She yelps when her stomach smacks against the edge. Beyoncé waste no time filling her again, this time from the back. The sound of her hand coming down on her ass rips through the room. Beyoncé utters out, “fuck” seeing Y/n’s delicious flesh ripple. It’s even better to see her cock split Y/n open with each thrust. Y/n’s sobs sound out. Beyoncé can hear her cursing under her breath.

“What’s that darling?” She punctuates her sentence with another smack to her ass. This time Y/n cries out even louder.

“Answer me!”

“It feels so good!” she screams back at her lover. Fat tears fall from her as she withstands her pounding.

Her words drive drive Beyoncé instant, and with some resistance, the cock slides in deeper until she completely bottoms out inside of her. She stars letting out moans she has never made before. Both of Beyoncé’s hands grab ahold of her head and pushes it down, smushing her beautiful face into the desk. She fucks her so hard into the desk they both believe it may break. Their flesh makes a such a lewd noise as it meets with each thrust.

'I can’t take it’ Y/n thinks to herself. She’d say it out loud, but the overwhelming feelings take away her ability to articulate real words. She moves her hand back to rest it on Beyoncé’s pelvis. She takes this as a sign and slows down on her assault of Y/n’s pussy.

“Too much! Too much,” Y/n finally chokes out. Beyoncé almost pulls out in guilt, but instead she grabs Y/n’s shoulders and brings her into an embrace with Y/n’s back against her chest. Beyoncé’s hard nipples press into Y/n’s back. Her other hand sneaks up and begins to fondle Y/n’s breast. “Sorry baby,” she says lowly, but Y/n hears her nice and clear. She just nods in response.

Beyoncé waits a few seconds before thrusting up into Y/n again. “almost broke my little toy…wouldn’t want that,” she whispers directly into her ear. She slides deep inside again, and Y/n lets out a deep sigh. It’s still a lot to take, but the slow thrusting helps her get use to it. Beyoncé helps with distracting her by tweaking her nipple.

“Mistress,” Y/n whimpers out pathetically again.

Beyoncé let’s go of her breast and wraps her hand around her neck instead. She starts to fuck Y/n faster. Every time he thrust inside of her, she grips her neck a bit tighter. It becomes harder for Y/n to breathe. As fucked up as it is for her, Y/n loves it. She likes this change from the usual vanilla. Her pussy tingles and she desperately wants to play with her clit, but she keeps her grip on the desk to brace herself from the power of Beyoncé’s thrust. Bey might be a mind reader because her other hands begin to rub circles into Y/n’s clit causing her to gasp.

“God I’m going to cum!”

Beyoncé squeezes her neck tightly to deter her attention from her orgasm to her.

“Did I say you could cum?”

“No.”

“No. That;s right.”

Beyoncé let’s go of her raw neck and stops rubbing her clit. She whimpers at the lack of touch. She lets out a grunt when Beyoncé pushes her against the desk again. She smacks her ass twice. Beyoncé was becoming addicted to the way her little lover’s body reacted to the harsh blows.

“You wanna cum,” Beyoncé asks even though she knows the answer to that. “Please! I need to cum! Let me cum for you mistress!” A hint of anger mixes into her words. She was getting impatient with their game, and she was almost in orgasmic bliss before Beyoncé just stops. She feels like crying; all this begging is humiliating, but she enjoys it deep down inside (and, she’d do anything to cum now).

“Make yourself cum baby.”

She sinks back on the cock and begins to rock herself back-and-forth. It feels great, amazing actually, but she’d love it if Beyoncé was still pound into her.

“Yes baby, just like that,” Beyoncé encourages.

Y/n throws her head back and starts moaning like crazy. She starts to push her hips back faster and faster against Beyoncé’s pelvis. She’s closer to her orgasm more than before.

Beyoncé knows when she starts to cum: the way her rhythm becomes sloppy, her labored breathing, and the filth moans that fall out of her mouth. She keeps cumming, and cumming for him.

“Yes, yes, yes!” She cries out ever time se thrust back down, fucking herself on the thick cock strapped around Beyoncé’s waist to prolong her orgasm. She comes down fully on the cock and stays like that with it buried inside of her. Her nails dig into Beyoncé’s skin, sure to leave a mark.

Feeling tired is an understatement. She has completely drained all of her energy. Their fucking was brutal. It was animalistic. It was amazing for the both of them.

Beyoncé slides out without Y/n even realizing. She’s too tired and busy trying to stead her breathing. Both of them are spent.

Neither say anything as they make themselves decent enough to leave. When they get home, both will replay it over and over until they fall asleep.

They’ll feel a dull ache inside whenever they see each other again. Whether or not they’ll act on the primal desires once again is in their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take requests at honeysmut.tumblr.com


	5. Sharing is Caring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beyonce x Reader x Rihanna

Beyoncé must be a changed woman because she is actually considering sharing her lover with another person. But, Rihanna talked a good game. She fluffed up Bey’s head up with compliments of her lover’s beautiful ass (yes, Rihanna was actually saying these words to Beyoncé’s face) and her tits over a couple of glasses of wine.

“C'mon Bey,” Rihanna says in her most convincing tone. “You tell me damn near every detail of your sex life. Don’t act like you didn’t know I’d be curious!”

“That was before you asked to fuck Y/n.”

“What can I say? Low hanging fruit.” Her charming accent paired with her charming smile was work Beyoncé. To see her love handling two dominant women sounds so pornographic; it starts to heat her up.

Rihanna’s usually playful eyes were darker, full of lust. She must have been imagining the scenario in her head too.

“Rih-”

“No, Bey, don’t say anything,” she starts to shake her head to snap out of her dirty thoughts. “I’m sorry I even asked. She’s your girl and-”

“Rih, it’s okay. Y/n, as you know, is a kinky girl. She likes to please, and she loves to do whatever I tell her to do. If I tell her to bend over, and spread herself for another person, she’d do it in a heartbeat.”

The look on Rihanna’s face went from regretful to confusion to shock.

Beyoncé wasn’t lying about her lover’s submissive behavior. She trust him and he knew her limits because wy would he subject Y/n to something she doesn’t enjoy? Her pleasure is Beyoncé’s pleasure too, and with all the dry flirting that has occurred between Y/n and Rihanna, Y/n would definitely enjoy Rihanna manhandling her for a few hours.

“You sure about this Bey?”

“Never been more sure.”

Beyoncé throws a couple of hundred-dollar bills on the table to cover their drinks.

“Let’s go.” She grabs her jacket and heads towards the door with Rihanna hot on her tail. They step into the cold night of the city, and head to Beyoncé and Y/n’s shared apartment to make their devious plan come to life.

-

The front door slams a little harder than Y/n is use to. Beyoncé probably had a rough day. Beyoncé’s rough days usually leave Y/n with a sore bottom and in the state of fucked-out bliss. A little excitement builds inside of her. It prompts her to leave their bedroom and greet Beyoncé in the living room

“Hey baby…oh…hi Rihanna?”

It was a bit startling to see Rihanna there in their house. Sure she had met her before (albeit those meetings were cut always short by Beyoncé whiskey her away), but right now she is wondering why the woman her lover sometimes speaks negatively about is standing in their living room.

“If I would’ve known we were going to have company, I would’ve put on something more presentable Beyoncé,” she jokes to dissipate some of her own awkward feelings. She was only in her cream nightgown, her skin was glowing from the lotion she put on less than ten minutes ago. Her face looked soft; her fresh face is Beyoncé’s favorite thing because she likes to dirty up her face with her cum like she’s a blank canvas.

“No, no Y/n don’t worry. It’s your home. You can be as comfortable as you want.” Rihanna tried not to stare at her budding nipples under her nightgown. She wanted to twist them, take them in her mouth and suck harshly. But, she plays it cool.

Beyoncé emerges from the kitchen with, not two, but three glasses of wine in her hands. It’s the first time Y/n has seen her since this morning when she woke her up by eating her out. She burns at the reminder of it, and her pussy starts flowing.

“Join us baby,” Beyoncé gestures to the couch while he sits in the arm-chair adjacent to the couch. Y/n knows it’s a dangerous game sitting on the couch in her thin nightgown, with no underwear and her wet pussy. If she left a spot on the couch and Rihanna noticed, she’d die of embarrassment.

Beyoncé places the two other glasses on the coffee table and grabs the remote. She flips through the channels before settling on what she feels is appropriate background noise. It just so happens that it’s a sex scene in a movie.

Y/n circles her finger on the rim of her drink and stares into it while Beyoncé and Rihanna talk about something work related. Rihanna inches closer to Y/n and she can’t do anything about it since she’s already against the end of the couch. Beyoncé turns from the TV and to Rihanna who is incredibly close to her lover right now. Y/n thinks that in a few seconds, Beyoncé is going to chew Rihanna out, but it never happens. She simply just jokes with her, something about what happened today with a co-worker that goes completely over Y/n head

Then there came a moment where Rihanna placed a hand on Y/n’s knee. Y/n instantly turns to her with a look of confusion. She looks over to Beyoncé to see her completely unphased, still laughing and joking with the woman who was feeling up on her lover’s leg. Rihanna’s hand slides up her thigh. She stretches her arm on the back of the couch.

“You okay baby? You look flustered,” Beyoncé says teasingly.

Y/n just stares at Beyoncé, hoping her eyes will give her an answer, give her a tell. But, Beyoncé’s face was too neutral to tell.

Rihanna can feel the heat between Y/n’s legs. She moves her hand closer to her core, to tease her, but to her surprise Y/n was bare. The soft hairs on her mound tickle her and. She pushes the tips of her three fingers against her clit with full pressure. Rihanna buries her face into Y/n’s neck, nipping and sucking at her soft skin. She presses her weight into making her lean back against the back of the couch. Her legs move wider on their own. Y/n doesn’t break the eye contact she has with Beyoncé. She just sits from the chair and watches with a smug look on her face. She was actually enjoying watching this.

Y/n starts to feel herself up and moan to give Beyoncé the show she wanted.

“Mmm Rih that feels good,” she moans seductively. Y/n rolls her nipple in between her fingers. Beyoncé can’t hide how turned on she is right now. Seeing how slutty her lover can get, letting another woman play with her pussy while Beyoncé watches is incredibly hot to her.

Rihanna gets her fingers inside of Y/n’s sopping hole. She swings her leg on the ledge of the couch to spread her legs even wider. She grabs the back of Rihanna’s head and tugs on her hair. Once she pulls away from her neck, Y/n smashes her lips against hers. Rihanna kisses her back with much passion; sloppy, but passionate nonetheless.

She pulls away to let out a gasp when Rihanna’s fingers slide deeper into her.

“I want you to fuck me Rihanna.”

Neither of them were sure if she meant with just her fingers or a thick cock. She’ll gladly accept both.

“Don’t be rude baby, show him your beautiful tits.”

Y/n pulls down each strap of her gown until she can slide her arms out of them. Rihanna mouth begins to water the moment the gown slides down to bunch around her waist to reveal her breast. She still has her fingers inside of Y/n’s pussy, driving them into her in a steady pace, but she’s hungry for more of her. Rihanna bends over enough to take her nipple in her mouth. She throws her head back in reaction to the added pleasure.

She hadn’t notice that Beyoncé got up and walked over to her, towering and looking down on her. When Y/n opens her eyes, she meets Beyoncé’s. She places her hand under Y/n’s chin and lets her thumb play with her bottom lip. Y/n felt so naughty being naked and exposed while the two women were dressed in their business clothes.

Beyoncé leans down and gives her lover an earnest kiss.

“She’s going to fuck that whore cunt of yours.”

Y/n flinches at her harsh words, but her arousal flowed. Rihanna’s fingers were slick and covered with her.

Rihanna’s hesitant to pull away from her breast and wet pussy, but she needs to fuck her until she’s sobbing.

Rihanna stands up. Now her and Beyoncé stare down at Y/n. She feels like prey, but she’s eager for them to get both of their hands all over her. She rolls onto her stomach while maintaining eye contact with Beyoncé.

“Are you going to fuck me now or what?”

Her plush ass is begging to have a hard hand come down on it and be spanked and they can visibly see her wetness sticky on her thighs. She looks so fucking delicious.

Rihanna begins to mess with the zipper of her skirt. “Get on the floor. On your hands and knees,” Beyoncé commands, and Y/n obeys. She crawls, teasing the two of them, her body basically begging them to take advantage of her. Rihanna disappears out Y/n’s line of vision for a few moments. Y/n watches Beyoncé undress while she waits for Rihanna to come back.

“Such a fucking tease,” Rihanna says lowly as she walks back into the room.

Rihanna bends down behind her. She spreads Y/n by her cheeks and watches the sticky lips of her pussy separate for her. She waste no time pushing the thick cock that’s strapped around her waist into Y/n. “Oh god!” She felt her splitting her open with each trust. Her cunt was so tight that she struggled to push back in, but she took it the best she could. Y/n pushes back to meet the thrust. Her ass smacks roughly against her pelvis. Rihanna can’t help but bring his hand down on her beautiful ass. She jerks forward and lets out a gasp. “I want it harder! Fuck me harder!”

Beyoncé wants to rub herself, but he’d rather see Y/n’s pretty face between her legs while she gets fucked.

She lies down in front of Y/n who has her eyes shut and mouth agape. She calls her name softly, and her eyes snap open. Her pussy was exposed and right in Y/n’s face. Y/n gets down to her elbows with her ass still in the air, still getting pounded. The way her ass ripples and her face scrunches up, Beyoncé can tell Y/n’s pussy is going to be sore in the morning.

Without having to ask, Y/n brings her mouth down on Beyoncé’s cunt. She squirms and shakes with pleasure under Y/n tongue. Beyoncé can hear Y/n whimpering against her pussy. She sucks on her clit feverishly. Y/n wraps her arms around Bey’s legs to bury her face further into her pussy. Every time Rihanna rocked deeper into her, her face ground against Beyoncé’s pussy. Her back arches and Y/n looks up to see the underside of breast rising and falling as she pants.

Y/n is very sloppy when it comes to eating Beyoncé’s pussy. She eats her out feverishly, almost forgetting that’s she getting fucked from behind and focusing all her attention to her lover. She wants to lick up every last drop of her honey and make her cry out her name. Beyoncé was a stubborn dominant, but whenever Y/n was hungry for her, she can make the domme crack. The mix of her sloppy licks and the slight pain of Y/n’s fingertips digging into her hips has Beyoncé’s head spinning. Their lust for each other is palpable and Rihanna can see that Y/n is more into tasting Bey’s cunt instead of getting fucked. She places her hand on the back of Y/n’s head and pushes her harder against Beyoncé’s cunt. Beyoncé grinds herself on Y/n’s face while Y/n sticks her tongue out. Y/n’s tongue working Beyoncé’s cunt makes such a filthy sound when it mixes with the sound of Rihanna fucking her. “You like pleasing more than getting fucked. You really are a filthy whore,” Rihanna teases.

Y/n starts to cum all over the thick cock inside of her pussy. Her moans vibrate against Beyoncé’s cunt. Watching her little sub cumming and meeting Rihanna’s thrust sent her over the edge. She felt like something inside of her had burst and she was cumming all over Y/n’s face. Beyoncé lets out a striking cry when Y/n digs her nails into Beyoncé’s thigh. The feeling of pleasure and pain was her favorite way to cum, and Y/n knew that.

Afterwards, Y/n was exhausted. She doesn’t know what time Rihanna had left and when Beyoncé brought her to their bedroom to lay her down, but the feeling of her tired body against the soft mattress was amazing.

In the morning, Beyoncé will wake her up by eating her sore pussy. She was grateful to have a lover whose kind and likes to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take requests at honeysmut.tumblr.com


	6. On Your Knees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ariana Grande x Reader  
> Warnings for rough sex

“I want you on your knees by the time I get home.”

Those words echoed in Ariana’s head since she had gotten the text message. She knows that when she gets this command, it doesn’t just mean to sit in the bedroom on the floor and wait for Y/n to get home; it’s a strict routine she must do. Y/n likes for her to wear a specific outfit: a mesh bra with cherries that cover the nipple, a matching pair of panties, light pink stockings with her white garter set, and lastly the custom collar that Y/n had made for Ariana. When Y/n first seen Ariana in this get up, she joked that she looked like strawberry shortcake which caused the brunette to pout. Soon that poutty mouth was put to work.

She buttons the last button to her garter to keep them secured. The pink, little collar around her neck restricts her breathing just a little which is just how Y/n wants it.

Ariana waits patiently. Whenever she gets that text, it could take minutes or even hours for Y/n to get home after that text. That’s a part of the game, and waiting is the worst part.

Finally the front door opens and slams shut. Ariana can hear Y/n’s heels clicking against the hardwood floor. Ariana was so good in preparing that Y/n will see her handy work and be proud enough to spoil her tonight.

Y/n walks into the room with a smirk on her face. This is the sight she’s wanted to see all day: her submissive little doll ready to get used by her.

“So cute,” Y/n mutters under her breath.

She approaches Ariana. Her thumb runs along her plump bottom lip before pulling away. She inspects the rest of her; looking at her pretty cherry panties and intricate lingerie. Ariana had done everything just right, even her make up. Now Y/n gets to destroy all of it.

Y/n raises her leg and presses her high heel into Ariana’s thigh. She adds weight and presses the heel into Ariana. The pain makes her groan before Y/n takes her shoe off of her. “Lick.”

Ariana complies to this single command. Her tongue slides over the shiny top. Her eyes bore into Y/n’s as she does it. ‘Am I being a good girl? Is this good enough for you?’ Her mouth isn’t saying it, but her eyes are screaming it.

“That’s enough, come sit on my lap.”

Y/n moves over to the bed and sits down with Ariana trailing behind her on her hands and knees. Ariana crawls on top of Y/n like a needy puppy. She straddles Y/n and waits for further instructions. Y/n runs her fingers through her hair, “You’re so cute. I’m going to destroy you tonight.” Ariana gives a fake pout, but her pussy is so soaked. She presses herself down into Y/n’s lap. She positions her cunt right over Y/n’s thigh and starts grinding against her. Y/n can feel her heat and wetness through her panties.

“Humping me like a puppy in heat,” Y/n demeans her. “You’re such a nasty little girl. Keep humping my leg like that baby. Take want you need from me.”

Ariana just moans in response as she grinds harder and moves faster. Her clit mashes against the cotton of her panties which causes friction. Her moans get louder as she gets closer. Y/n isn’t stopping her, she’s actually has her hand on her hip to help guide her to move faster. Ariana’s arousal began to bleed through her panties. Y/n can feel just how wet she is. Her pussy always flows like this when she’s near the edge.

“You better not cum bitch.”

The switch causes Ariana’s heart to drop. She knew that Y/n knew that she was close to cumming. Ariana knew that it was too good to be true that Y/n would just let her cum so early in their session, but Y/n has been generous before. This is not one of those nights.

Ariana whines in protests, but she doesn’t say a word. She knows that Y/n doesn’t like for her to speak unless Y/n asks her to. Ariana slows her hips, nearing a completely stop. Y/n digs her fingertips into the flesh of Ariana’s hips which makes her whimper.

“I didn’t say you could stop, but since you want to make your own rules, get off of me.”

Ariana swings her legs around and plops down on the bed. Y/n stands up, towering over her.

“I can’t decide whether I want to edge you on my fingers or get my strap. If I finger you, I can have you cumming in seconds. I can run my fingers into your favorite spot and get you to squirt for me. You want that?” Ariana eagerly nods her head. “Use your words.” “I want that so bad. Please let me have that.”

Y/n laughs at how quickly Ariana answers.

“However, if I use my strap, I could fuck your face and have you gagging on it. I love to see your eyeliner running and your make-up ruined. Then I could stuff you with it and while shoving your face in the bed, staining our sheets with our sweat and your makeup. Does that sound good to you?”

“Yes,” Ariana says while nodding.

“Which one do you want?”

“Both,” Ariana responds lowly.

“You’re so fucking greedy. But, fine. I’ll let you have both, but you better not cum or I’ll leave you tied up all night alone,” Y/n says.

Ariana responds promptly to her. Y/n smirks at her obedient pet before disappearing from the room. When she returns, she has Ariana’s favorite strap-on around her waist. It’s long and its thickness stretches out Ariana’s little pussy every time. No matter how many times she takes it, every time Y/n fills her pussy with it, it feels like the first time. It stretches her pussy with a delicious burn that Ariana can always feel in her core the day after.

“Open that pretty mouth of yours,” Y/n begins to approach Ariana.

Ariana holds her mouth wide open as Y/n comes over to her. The cock slides right into her mouth. The fit is snug and Y/n struggles sliding it further into her mouth. “Relax your jaw and take it,” Y/n commands and Ariana relaxes in the best way that she can. Y/n grabs the back of her head and pushes her mouth further down on the cock. Ariana starts to let out little gasps and some groans that make Y/n horny. The further the cock enters her mouth, the more Ariana begins to struggle. Y/n thrusts her hips making the cock hit the back of Ariana’s throat. The brunette gags and coughs with it still in her mouth. She shuts her eyes tightly as Y/n thrusts a few more times. Tears well up in her eye and a single one falls down her cheek. Y/n pulls the toy out of Ariana’s mouth.

“Spit on it. Get it sloppy.”

Ariana, although out of breath, spits on the cock until it’s covered in her saliva. She slides it back in her mouth, this time with an eagerness. She bobs her head up and down while staring up at Y/n. She can see the satisfied gleam in her eye which makes her heart swell. Ariana’s face looks a mess. Her plump lips perfectly stretch around the cock. Her innocent doe eyes compared with her running make-up makes her look like a dream to Y/n. She satisfied with how much of a face-fucking Ariana took.

“C'mon baby, get your ass up in the air.”

When Y/n slides her cock out of Ariana’s mouth, she gasps for air. She doesn’t have much time to relax because Y/n is turning her around and pushing her face down against the bed. She smacks her ass hard causing the sound of her hand meeting Ariana’s ass to ring out.

“I said get your ass up.”

Ariana listens quickly this time. With her ass in the air like this, she’s spread out and ready for Y/n. Y/n can see just how wet her pussy is for the first time tonight. She’s an absolute mess down there: her arousal is sticking to her thighs and entire pussy.

“Only nasty sluts get this wet getting their faces fucked,” Y/n teases.

She rubs the head of the cock against Ariana’s slit before pushing inside of her. Ariana is completely filled with the cock. She cries out into the bed at the feeling. Y/n leans over and pushes Ariana’s face down into the bed. She begins to move her hips. Her pelvis and Ariana’s ass makes a low slapping sound that accompanies the sound of Ariana’s wet hole swallowing the strap-on. It’s a completely lewd sound, but it turns Y/n and Ariana on so much. When she starts to go faster, the noise fills up their ears.

“I’m going to destroy this pussy tonight,” Y/n says as she begins to fill Ariana faster. She’s starting to pick up her pace until she’s slamming inside of her. Ariana’s cries are muffled by the bed, but they’re still loud enough for Y/n to hear. She can hear her practically crying because of how good it feels.

Luckily for her, Ariana’s clit rubs against their duvet as Y/n rocks into her. Her clit is swollen and sensitive.

Y/n can hear Ariana talking against the duvet. She grabs on to her ponytail and lifts her face from the bed.

“Fuck my pussy just like that!” Ariana calls out. She starts throwing her ass back against Y/n.

Y/n let’s go of her ponytail and brings both hands to her ass. She spreads her cheeks apart to watch the toy slide in and out of Ariana up close. It looks so wonderful to see her tight little pussy get impaled on this thick cock, it causes Y/n to sigh deeply at the sight. Ariana’s pussy juices coat the cock, which makes it easier for Y/n to slide in and out of her so quickly.

“ **You’re just creaming yourself** all over this fucking cock,” Y/n taunts.

Ariana just groans. Her pussy is starting to tighten around the toy inside of her. With her clit pressed against the duvet and the cock sliding into her depths, she’s close to cumming.

“Can I cum baby? Please please please can I cum!? I’ve been so good!”

Ariana is given an answer when Y/n starts to slow down pumping into her. Y/n leans down so she’s pressing her weight into Ariana. Her lips find Ariana’s ear and she gives it a small kiss.

“You can’t cum yet baby,” she says in a whisper. Ariana then lets out a loud groan in frustration. This annoys Y/n to no end: when Ariana acts like a brat when she knows the rules. Y/n pulls out of her quickly, leaving Ariana feeling empty.

“Do I have to stuff that mouth again to shut you up?”

Ariana shakes her head back and forth before uttering out, “No.” Ariana begins to feel exhaustion getting to her, but she just has so much sexual frustration that is building up inside of her that keeps her going. It’s been a long time since Y/n has teased her like this, and she definitely wasn’t expecting this to happen today.

“Get up slut. Get between these legs.”

Ariana’s limbs feel like jelly, but she pulls herself up and she moves over to where Y/n is on the bed. Y/n has her legs spread waiting for Ariana to get to work. Ariana buries her pretty little face in Y/n’s pussy. She swirls her tongue against Y/n throbbing clit. When Ariana was horny enough, she was one of the best pussy eaters that Y/n has had between her legs. She gets really into, and uses her tongue over every inch of Y/n’s cunt. She pushes her tongue past Y/n folds to get a good taste of her. She moans into her pussy sending a vibration through Y/n that shakes her to her core. Watching her slut working her pussy hard is making her orgasm come so fast.

Y/n takes grabs the strap-on she had taken off and slides it into her mouth to get a taste of Ariana’s juices.

“Mmm baby you taste so good. If you were a good little girl, I would’ve been eating that pussy instead and getting a taste of you. But, you just don’t like to listen to me, do you pet?”

Y/n’s words makes Ariana groan. She works her tongue faster to prove Y/n wrong. She begins to feast on her pussy to shut her up. It begins to work as Y/n starts to moan loudly instead sending a barrage of reminders of how Ariana has not cum yet to her. Y/n is gushing around Ariana’s hot tongue and all over her face. Ariana continues to lick at Y/n’s clit. Y/n’s body is quivering underneath her touch. She starts pushing Ariana’s face deeper into her pussy as if it was humanly possible for them to get even closer.

“Fuck I’m going to cum!” Y/n cries out. In seconds she cumming from Ariana’s tongue. Y/n’s chest rises and falls as she tries to bring her mind and her body back together. She doesn’t want to falter and get soft while they’re still in this game. She gets herself together quickly.

“C'mon baby. Get on your back,” she says a little more sweetly, but it is still a command.

Ariana gets on her back and spreads herself out for Y/n. Her pussy is so messy; her clit is so swollen and a ruddy red color from grinding against the bed. Y/n knows her clit is begging for stimulation. Y/n slaps Ariana’s clit which makes her yelp and close her legs as a reflex. Y/n pries her legs back open. “Keep them open or I won’t let you cum.”

Ariana’s adrenaline starts to spike while waiting for Y/n’s next move. She waits patiently while Y/n looks at her like she’s a delicious snack. Y/n climbs over her to just simply give her a kiss; a kiss that leaves Ariana wanting more. Her main instinct is to pout so she can get her way, but she keeps her a straight face.

Y/n runs her finger along Ariana’s slit. She coats her finger with Ariana’s juices and brings it up to her mouth. She tastes the arousal that she caused and it’s so sweet. Y/n brings her hand back to Ariana’s pussy. She scissors her pussy to spread her pussy lips apart. Ariana moans quietly at the small sensation. Y/n finally slid her finger inside of Ariana.

“Oh my god,” Ariana can’t stop herself from moaning loudly. She just had a fat cock inside of her, but Y/n knows how to work her fingers so good into her.

“Baby, that pussy is so pretty. I’m gonna let you cum for me,” Y/n says while pumping her finger in and out of Ariana’s sopping pussy. Her pussy is already gripping Y/n’s finger, but she wants to add another. She adds another finger into Ariana’s pussy and the girl sighs heavily. With two fingers inside of her, Y/n girls her fingers up. Her finger tips poke and prod at Ariana’s sweet spot. Ariana brought her hand up to her mouth to cover up her loud moans, but Y/n grabs her arm and pulls her hand away from her mouth.

“You wanted to cum so bad, and now I’m finally letting you cum so you better let me hear those cries,” Y/n says forcefully.

Ariana throws her head back, just letting all of her inhibitions slip away just like the moans falling from her mouth. Y/n keeps a steady pace that works her pussy so good. It feels so amazing and like all the capillaries in her body are rapidly opening and closing. Her body is rushing towards the light. After wanting to cum for the past hour and being edged constantly throughout their game, she’s going to explode. Both of them know this because it’s happened before. Y/n speeds up her assault on Ariana’s sweet spot. The brunette is tightening and contracting around her fingers. Ariana’s hands grip the sheets, run through her hair, and finally grips Y/n’s hand when she starts crashing to her blinding orgasm. Her back arches high in the air. She loses control of her senses. She swears she’s having an outer body experience as she temporarily blacks out. Her mouth is agape, but no sound comes out.

Finally at her peak, Ariana cums. She squirts a stream of clear liquid from her pussy. She gushes around Y/n’s fingers that still pump inside of her despite her trying to push Y/n’s hand away from her pussy. The sensation is so damn overwhelming.

“That’s it baby! Cum for me!” Y/n encourages.

All that edging was worth it because now Ariana gets to experience the best orgasm she has had in a long time. Tears prick the back of her eyes and threaten to fall. Y/n loves seeing Ariana come undone like this. The way her body reacts violently and how she can just squirt so much for her. After they get done fucking she’s going to find herself annoyed that there is a wet patch on the bed, but she’ll deal with that later. Right now she’s too enamored by Ariana squirting for her like this.

Minutes later, Ariana feels like she is in la la land. Her hands roam for Y/n until she finds her thigh and she squeezes it. Ariana is a blubbering mess and is deep in her subspace. Y/n grabs her and brings her into her arms. She strokes her hair and just holds her while she waits for her to calm down. Once her breathing slows down, she can finally bring herself back to her body. She officially comes back to her senses, and all the adrenaline is gone. The only downside to that is that now she can feel just how sore her body is. She can feel the dull ache in her pelvis.

“I can’t believe you squirted for me baby,” Y/n says against Ariana’s forehead before kissing it. Ariana lets out a drunk-like giggle.

“I can’t feel my legs right now. Or my pussy.” Y/n giggles along with Ariana.

“Sorry about that. I got too into it.”

“Don’t apologize you know I like it like that. I just hope my legs are functioning properly tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take requests at honeysmut.tumblr.com


	7. "I want to be your slut"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kehlani x Reader  
> warnings for rough sex and some degradation

When Kehlani got the text she couldn’t believe it. She’s not even sure how Y/n was even able to get her number. Kehlani prefers to get with rich, successful women, but normally she stays away from celebrities (which is hard considering that she lives in an area that is a hotbed for them). This is a rare moment where someone stupidly famous directly contacted her. Most of her subs came to her in a discreet manner, like at a social gathering away from the crowd or at a mutual friend’s party. They would always beat around the bush about what they truly wanted from her, even though Kehlani is able to see right through them. There is absolutely nothing discree about texting someone, “I want to be your submissive slut.”

Now Y/n sits in Kehlani’s apartment. She feels like she should make a mad dash for the door, but by the way Kehlani is eyeing her like prey, she knows she’s stuck in this situation. Y/n expected Kehlani’s place to look more like a BDSM porn set. Maybe she’s just too naive and new to this and what she expected was a misconception of what this life really is.

“So little Miss Y/L/N, what brings you here to me?”

Of course, both of them know why Y/n is here. Why else would you go to a domme’s house?

“I was just interested in…all of this,” she responds shyly. For someone who was so bold through text messaging, she surely is acting like a school girl in the principal’s office. Kehlani over walks to where she’s sitting on her couch. She takes a strand of Y/n’s long, dark locks in her hand and let them fall through her fingers, all the while looking down at her.

“I bet you’re pussy is so sweet. You know there will be talk if you get caught coming here.”

“I know that,” Y/n says a little bit more confidently.

Kehlani can tell from the vibe that Y/n is emitting that she has never done this before and probably has never even considered doing this. Kehlani wonders if the girl even likes women? Has she done anything with another woman besides mindlessly, and drunkenly kissing her girl friends? Y/n does have some edge to her, but she’s definitely more vanilla than she likes to lead on.

“Have you ever been fucked by a woman before?”

Kehlani’s straight-forward question makes Y/n’s heart skip a beat. Afraid that her voice would fail on her, she shakes her. Kehlani knew it; of course Y/n is new to this.

“Then why are you here?”

“I told you in the te-”

“Uh uh, use your words,” Kehlani says adamantly. “ And, don’t talk back to me.”

It’s embarrassing to say out loud even though Y/n is thinking it and already texted it to Kehlani.

“I want you to treat me like you treat your other girls… **I want to be your slut**.”

“And, what do you think being my slut entails?”

“Let you use me whenever you want.”

Kehlani had no plans of turning Y/n away, she just likes this little game that she has going and loves the power dynamic. She honestly thought Y/n would change her mind and scurry out of her apartment, but that moment didn’t come. As the seconds pass she starts to feel like Y/n is truly willing to submit and not just doing this because she thinks it’s fun or whatever, but because she deserves to be treated like a filthy slut puppy. Kehlani is going to take Y/n up on her offer of course, however, she’s not going to just break out the whips and chains for Y/n’s first time. No mattered how flustered and cute she looks, it’d be more enjoyable for the both of them to work her slowly into everything that comes with being Kehlani’s pet.

“You want to be a slut for me baby?”

Kehlani caresses Y/n’s cheek before roughly grabbing on to her jaw, making her gasp in shock.

“I’m not going to hurt you. At least not tonight,” Kehlani says as she loosens her grip on Y/n’s jaw. “Lay back on the couch,” she continues.

Y/n moves in seconds and stretches out on this stranger’s couch. Y/n came prepared to look good and impress Kehlani. Her dress is form-fitting and short; it could’ve been a porn star’s outfit honestly. It’s also strapless which gives Kehlani the opportunity to drag her hands down Y/n’s chest, dragging the material of her dress with her fingers, and expose her Y/n’s bare tits. Her tits are so luscious that Kehlani wants to stick her head in them and just suck on her nipples for hours. They’re a delicate pink color, and her nipples are slowly hardening for Kehlani. ‘So damn pretty’ Kehlani thinks to herself. Y/n’s body is practically unmarked, but by the time Kehlani fully breaks her into subspace, Y/n will looked like a bruised peach. But, that day will come some other time.

Those tits are so cute, but Kehlani wants to see the rest of the body she knows is so sexy underneath all her clothing.

“Get on all fours,” Kehlani guides Y/n with her words and hands. She gets on her hands and knees and that dangerously short dress is riding up until she can see Y/n’s pink cunt peaking out.

“Tight dress, no bra, and no panties? You knew I was going to fuck you, didn’t you?”

Kehlani runs one finger along Y/n’s dripping slit. Y/n sighed in pleasure before she feels Kehlani grab hold of her hair and yanks her head back. Y/n yelps as her mouth falls agape.

“What did I say about using your words!? I don’t treat newbies too mean, but I’m not opposed to it.”

“I’m sorry,” Y/n chokes out. Kehlani doesn’t say anything more.

Kehlani turns her attention back to Y/n’s ass. She grabs the soft flesh with both of her hands and spreads her. She’s a dripping mess already and seeing the beads of arousal cling to her skin and then eventually break and land on her inner thigh is dirty as hell. Y/n’s asshole looks untouched too. Kehlani really wants to use and abuse every part of Y/n’s body and that includes her pink asshole.

“You have such a spankable ass,” Kehlani compliments her.

She rubs her hand against the smooth skin before drawing back, and with might, smacking Y/n’s ass. It ripples the way Kehlani expected it to, which satisfies her to her core. Nothing is better than seeing one of her slut’s ass jiggling from her slaps. She lunges forward, but moves back into place in fear of pissing Kehlani off. The stinging sensation is something she’s not used to, but something that she will grow accustomed to soon. Once the initial pain subsides, it actually feels good. Another smack against her ass and she moans out loudly again. Each spank sends the blood in her body rushing towards her clit. She so desperately wants to rub her clit, but she keeps her hand planted against the couch. She scrunches it in her hand every time Kehlani delivers a smack to her ass. Once she’s done, Y/n’s ass is completely red. The color looks so good on her.

“You took that so well baby, I’m surprised,” Kehlani caresses Y/n’s lower back before pressing into her to make her back arch some more. “Good girl,” Kehlani says lowly.

Her mind is now back on Y/n’s wet pussy. She presses two fingers into Y/n’s clit, but she doesn’t move them. Although the pressure is good, and better than nothing, Y/n still aches for more. She wants to rock against Kehlani’s hand and just cum all over it, but she knows better than to disobey her already. Good things come to good girls who wait. The better she behaves, the more rewards she gets from Kehlani.

“That pussy wants some attention so bad, doesn’t it baby?”

“Yes. I want you to rub my clit. I want it so badly,” Y/n pleads out desperately. Her desperation makes Kehlani laugh inwardly. She’s not going to give her exactly what she wants, but she wants to get her fingers into Y/n.

She prods at her slit, playing with her sweet entrance before pushing past the initial resistance. Y/n moans instantly; Kehlani loves a responsive sub. It doesn’t take much to get Y/n’s fingers to accept her and invite them into her warm cunt. In no time, she’s pumping them in and out of her with expertise.

"Your pussy just swallows fingers my whole baby. Newbies tend to have much eager pussies. They haven’t built up a tolerance to me yet,” Kehlani teases her. Y/n continues to take Kehlani’s digits inside of her. She begins to rock in tandem with Kehlani movement of them in and out of her. Eventually she’s fucking herself back onto the two fingers inside of her. Something in Kehlani wants to punish Y/n for being so eager and not really following that way Kehlani wants her to, but since she is going soft on her for her first time she just lets it slide. Also, she can’t deny how sexy it is to see Y/n’s ass jiggle as she moves. Every time she propels herself forward, Kehlani gets a peak of her cute little asshole.

“One day I’m going to fuck your tight little hole wide open,” Kehlani words causes Y/n to groan loudly. Kehlani smirks at the reaction she ilicts from Y/n. She decides to push the limits a little more, just to see what Y/n can take. She presses her thumb against the ring of muscles of Y/n’s hole. Y/n winces at the sudden intrusion and clamps her legs together.

“Keep 'em spread,” Kehlani says promptly which makes Y/n pulls her legs apart again. “You wanted me to fuck you so bad yet you can’t even take my thumb in your ass. Pathetic,” Kehlani taunts. Y/n starts to turn red in embarrassment.

Kehlani continues to finger both her of her holes. She’s taking the intrusion in her ass much better than she expected her too. This revelation helps her plan out of her next move.

“Stay right there pet. You better not move,” Kehlani threatens. Her voice sends a shiver down Y/n’s spine. It’s so hot to get treated this way and she’s almost ashamed of herself that she is such a shameless whore for a woman she barely knows.

Kehlani has an array of toys that she uses on her subs. Some of them are even reserved for specific girls. She decides to do the same for Y/n. She grabs one of the new butt plugs she bought, lube, her favorite hitachi wand, and a strap-on.

She returns back to Y/n, still with her ass high in the air. Even though Y/n’s asshole did become accustomed to Kehlani’s finger, she knows it’s still going to be a tight fit. Lathering Y/n’s ass with lube was a sight to see. She really looked like a pornstar now. The feeling of the cool, thick concoction falling onto her asshole makes Y/n whine a little. “Relax,” is all Kehlani says before pushing the tip of the butt plug into Y/n’s ass. Y/n squeezes her eyes tight as she tries to relax the muscles in her ass. About 30 seconds pass by and her asshole is holding onto the plug tightly. Kehlani moves it a little bit, and tries to push it in and out. “Oh my god,” Y/n lets out. Kehlani smirks at her reaction. Kehlani finally beats the resistance of Y/n’s ass and pulls the toy out all the way. It leaves Y/n’s ass pink and puckered. Kehlani spits against the tight hole and pushes the plug back into her.

“I’m going to keep that in you while I fuck you,” Kehlani tells her. “Now get on your back for me.”

By now Y/n’s dress is bunched up around her waist. Kehlani grabs it and pulls it down her legs. She tosses it to wherever the hell it lands; now Y/n is laid out in front of her fully naked.

“That body of yours is too perfect. I can’t wait to really mark you up.”

The promise makes Y/n heart race, but she continues to lie down still for Kehlani. Her eyes land to the strap-on and the dick that’s attached to it. It’s fairly large.

Kehlani comes between her legs and lines the tip of the cock up with Y/n’s slit. “You’re so wet, I should be able to slide in with no problem.” Watching it go in is delicious. Y/n groans at the stretch as it fills her pussy up. The slight burn causes her to squeeze her eyes shut and claw at the couch beneath her touch. When Kehlani draws back, she applies pressure to the plug in Y/n’s ass, and when she slides back into her sopping pussy, she pulls the plug out just enough to watch the ring of muscles tighten and stretch. Y/n’s breath gets caught in her throat when she’s filled with both the cock and the plug. She’s never had it in both holes at the same time and the new sensation is making her dizzy.

“Oh god, you’re holes just love it when I stuff them. You like being stuffed little girl?”

Y/n nods her head frantically, but she knows if she doesn’t use her words then threats of orgasm denial or even Kehlani pulling the toys out of her would happen.

“Yes! I love it!” She squeals like a cock-deprived whore and it makes Kehlani laugh at her. Humiliation fills Y/n up, but she tries to ignore it and instead focus on the feeling of fullness inside of her. Both toys run along her walls and move inside her in new ways. She lets more moans fall out of her mouth seeing as Kehlani is not protesting against it.

Kehlani grabs the vibrator and places it against Y/n’s cunt. She puts it on the lowest setting, but the vibrations did enough to make Y/n gasp aloud. Her pussy and ass is full and now her clit is being stimulated; it’s enough to make her cum right there on the spot. “Hold it against your clit,” Kehlani says and Y/n quickly grabs onto the wand and presses it harder into her pussy.

Kehlani starts to pick up the pace, her pelvis slapping the meaty flesh of Y/n’s ass. The whore rocks under her touch with each thrust. Kehlani pulls all the way back before quickly sliding back in which propels Y/n forward into the couch. A loud moan falls from her mouth.

“You like that?”

Again, Kehlani pulls out and slams back into her. This time Y/n utters out a “fuck!” and Kehlani accepts that as Y/n’s way of saying yes. Kehlani continues to pull back and glide back into Y/n again, loving her reaction, before she goes back to a more steady pace of fucking Y/n into the couch. Y/n’s face is pushed up against the cushion. She can hear her heart beating in her eyes at this point. The lower-half of her body feels numb with pleasure at all the sensations that swirl throughout her and her head.

“You take dick so good, but what else can you do?” Kehlani’s question is posed more as a statement. She pulls out of Y/n, not just the strap-on, but the butt plug too and it’s the feeling of ultimate emptiness. She also grabs the vibrator and turns it off. Y/n wants to protest, but keeps quiet.

“You’re going to have to beg for more.”

Kehlani grabs onto Y/n’s shoulder and makes her sit up.

“Down on the floor,” Kehlani commands once more. She sits on the loveseat next to her couch while watching Y/n get on all fours. “Crawl to me.” To no surprise, Y/n obeys again.

“You’re so pretty on your knees. I want you to beg real nicely to ride my cock.”

The cock strapped to Kehlani’s waist stands nice and tall in front of Y/n’s face. It’s slicked with her juices and glistening under the lights of the room. Y/n can’t help but to learn forward and give it a lick, tasting herself.

“I want to cum all your cock so I can lick it all off. I want to cum so bad, I want you to make me cum. Please, please mistress I just want to be a good pet and cum. I’ll do anything!”

Y/n kitten licks her juices off of the toy in between sentences. It’s taking everything in Kehlani not to just give in and fuck Y/n; she wants to savor the moment. “You can do better than that slut!” She notices that Y/n’s hand is moving in between her thighs.

“Are you touching yourself whore? It turns you on so much to lick your own pussy juice off of this cock that you have to play with yourself?” Kehlani uses her words to shame Y/n, but shame had gone out the window long ago.

“Please, I can’t help it. I’m so horny,” Y/n explains.

“I didn’t give you permission to touch yourself.” Kehlani grabs firmly onto Y/n’s jaw and a small ‘I’m sorry mistress’ is uttered from her lips. Her face is screwed up in worry until Kehlani lets go.

“I just want to cum so bad,” Y/n says before licking up the base of the cock and all the way to the tip, making sure she got to taste more of herself. “I need it, I need it so bad. I need you to make me feel good because only you can. Only your hands and mouth can make me cum so hard, please, I want to be your good girl and I want you to make me cum every time you see me. I don’t care if we’re in public, I’ll still do whatever you tell me to do and I’ll be a good little girl and bend over for you. I’ll let you fingerfuck my tight cunt. I’ll eat your pussy whenever you want me to. Just please fuck me into being your good girl!”

“Get on my lap,” Kehlani finally says and Y/n has to contain her excitement. She climbs onto the loveseat and straddles Kehlani. Kehlani’s hands are instantly all over her body; rubbing down her back and to the top of her thick ass.

The head pokes at Y/n’s slit until she sinks down on it. She gasps as she filled once more. Kehlani wraps her arms around Y/n’s waist as a way to guide her up and down at the pace she wants her to go. It’s not long before she slamming her hips up into Y/n as Y/n comes down. The two meet in an erotic dance that has Y/n throwing her head back and moaning out loudly. Kehlani is kind of being soft on her, but Y/n’s so damn hot that she can’t help but want to see the woman squeal and writhe for her. She fucks into her so good, hitting all the spots that Y/n loves and ones that she didn’t even know were there. Her tits bounce in Kehlani’s face, and Kehlani eventually catches one of her nipples in her mouth. The added feeling of Kehlani’s hot mouth on her tits and the cock in her is pushing her towards her orgasm.

“C’mon baby, you said you wanted to cum so now you need to cum. Take what you need from me,” Kehlani coaxes.

Y/n blacks out as she clenches around the toy inside of her and cums with no warning. She digs her fingernails into the skin of Kehlani’s shoulders. A loud cry cracks through her throat and it feels like she’s been struck by lightning.

Everything after that is a blur, at least the five minutes after her orgasm subsides is. Y/n is to worn out to even move, but her eyes snap open when she feels something soft being tossed at her. She looks down and her dress is in her lap. When she looks up, Kehlani is walking out of the room with the strap-on still around her waist and toys in her hand. Y/n takes that as her cue that there session is over and it’s time for her to go.

She tries her best to look the same way she did as she came, but that’s not possible. Her face is a mess and her hair is even messier, but more importantly, her thighs are damp with her own arousal.

As she walks towards the door Kehlani calls her name.

“Same time next week?” Kehlani asks nonchalantly. Y/n simply nods her head while walking out of her apartment.

On her way to her car, her phone vibrates in her hand.

“You were such a good girl tonight. Can’t wait for next week.”

The text makes a smile grow on her face. She couldn’t be happier until her phone vibrates again with another text.

“It’ll get rougher from her on out, but I promise to cuddle you afterwards next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take requests at honeysmut.tumblr.com


	8. Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hailee Steinfeld x Sophie Turner  
> AU that's probably not that historically accurate lol

There she is again; with her long knife and the thick material covering her hands in protection. She can’t mistake the sound of those heavy boots and clanking of tools for anyone else. She may have complained to her father that the foliage around her window was too high. That may have been a lie, but to her it doesn’t matter, she just wants to see her girl again.

Hailee had her eyes on her for a while. Sophie, that’s what her name is. She overheard one of the other people she works with call out her name. It’s so fitting for her. She’s tall and blonde, and If her parents knew she lusted after the gardener, they’d have her head.

When she hears someone approaching her window, she pretends to be busy at her vanity. She comes up with something new to do to catch her attention every time. She even has a mental list of ideas she wants to try out until she gets what she wants from her. Sophie is not dumb and she knows the princesses’ games. It was apparent that she was teasing her when last time she was here, she was in her room topless. Her breasts were beautiful. She’s beautiful woman herself that’s for sure.

This time she gets a view of Hailee brushing her hair at her vanity. Her locks bounce every time the bristles of her brush run through them.

Sophie starts to hack away at the green weeds around her window. Hailee smiles hearing her at work and knowing that she is close. She turns around to look at her; her face is round and her eyes are striking. The concentration on her face was cute to her. The idea of the rough hands she uses to make the place pretty on her soft, pliable body made her damp between her legs. The lower class Gardener and the royal princess together in bed is taboo as ever. However, she turns her on so much and she wants to have this woman all to herself.

She gets up from her seat and walks to her window. Sophie’s head is still down, but she can hear her approaching the window.

“Hi.”

She places her hand on the wood framing her window and leans over. When Sophie looks up her breast are in her face. They’re covered by the sheer fabric of her soft pink robe. She can’t tell if Sophie’s face is red from working or from seeing her like this, but she is enjoying this either way.

“Good afternoon princess.”

Her smile is to die for. She had met many princes and important men, but none of them had a smile quite like this woman.

“What are you doing?”

It’s a dumb question to ask but Hailee will say anything to keep talking to her. Sophie gives her a gracious smile before replying, “Making your castle more fit for a princess.” Her cheap line works on her and she almost swoons.

Sophie goes back to doing her work as the princess watches him, still at the window. She bites her lip seeing the way the sweat drops down her forehead and the grunt she makes while she hacks away at a really thick vine. She’d love to have that gloved hand gripping her the same way she’s holding onto the vines as she cuts through them.

“Is it hard?”

Sophie looks up at her briefly before looking back down at her work.

“Not really. You get used to it.”

“Is this what you wanted to be growing up?”

“You’re surely are curious, you know that?”

“My mother always said I asked a million questions when I was younger, so I guess I am.”

“If you weren’t so pretty, I’d ask you to leave me to my work.”

She burns hotter than she would if she were outside in that high sun just like Sophie. A million things runs through her head about her. Why is she working out in her garden? Is it a family deed she must do? Maybe her family is debted to hers. Certainly she wouldn’t be at her window entertaining her if it was true, however Hailee could not be too sure.

“How does someone with your face end up with a job like this? You should be a princess, or better yet a queen.”

“I wasn’t born fortunate like you, but that’s fine. I quite like this job. My father use to have this job, but he passed away and my brother is too young to take this job, so I volunteered to take my father’s place until my brother is older. Cutting weeds isn’t ideal, but I love the flowers I plant. I’ve learned everything I could from my father about them and they’ve become a passion of mine,” she responds. Sophie tries her best to concentrate on her work again, but the princess eyes baring down at her makes her a little nervous.

“You could have at least been a servant. I would enjoy seeing you around my castle everyday,” Hailee says in a flirtatious manner.

All Sophie does is smile sincerely at her. A job as a servant would be easier, especially when the weather is extreme. However, she has less obligations with her current position.

It is incredibly hot out and Hailee wonders how Sophie can stand being in her heavy clothing doing such hard work. She’s sweating just standing in her room! She lets her thing robe fall off of her shoulders and onto the ground. She snaps Sophie out of her concentration when she places her water dish on the window sill in front of her. Her eyes widen when she sees her naked body and they trail up to her face; a coquettish smirk dancing on her face.

“Have some water.”

Hailee picks the dish up and puts it in Sophie’s face. She places her lips on the edge and she tilts the bowl so the water rushes into her mouth. She takes three gulps and swallows hard. “Ahh,” she lets out in satisfaction. The way she drinks like she’s never had water ever before in her life turns the princess on. Water glides down her chin and Hailee just wants to lick it up. It was a truly satisfying drink to have on such a hot day, however the Princesses’ nude body was making Sophie dizzy. She pours the remaining water all over her body. The water runs off her breast and down her body. The cold water makes her nipple harden under her gaze. She lets out a light gasp when the water glides along her belly and down to her pelvis. Seeing Sophie’s eyes locked to her body made her feel powerful. She had long forgotten about her work. Screw it if she was just the gardener and of a lower class, she has wanted to feel her body against hers for so long, and she can no longer resist the temptation.

“Come inside of my room.”

“You’re father-”

“Screw my father. He knows I can’t be kept up in my room without getting bored.”

“Oh, so I am just someone to make you less bored?”

“By the way you were looking at me, I don’t think this is only going to benefit me.”

If they were caught, both of them would be in deep trouble. However, the growing ache for each other prompts Sophie to grab onto her window sill and hop up. She grabs onto her arm and tries her best to help her into her room. Sophie grunts as she makes it inside her room without hitting the ground and making a loud thud.

“Imagine if my father walked in right now and see his precious daughter naked while the dirty gardener was standing in front of her.”

“Don’t say that. You could very well jinx us.”

Being with her causes a bit of anxiety if she is being honest with herself. Not just because she’s royalty and it is forbidden for them to be in each other’s presence like this, but because Sophie doesn’t think she can contain herself around the princess’ naked body. Her naivety was a facade among the court of important people her father had her around. She found the life she’s supposed to live to be trite at best. She wanted fun. Most importantly she wanted a lover, and didn’t want to wait until she was married to have someone run their hands along her sides tenderly. Right now all she wants is Sophie’s attention.

“I don’t want to be the only one nude. Undress for me.”

“Of course your highness.”

Hailee can get use to the way she sounds saying that. A part of her heart wishes that they were in a different world where they could be together instead of the men her father is expecting her to be with. She’s become infatuated with this strange person over the past few months she appeared under her window. There was something so raw about her. She let herself get dirty while working. She isn’t wrapped in herself like most of the people that try to weave themselves into the princess’ life.

The way Sophie gazes at her while undressing herself drives Hailee insane. Her eyes trail from hers and down to her body. She’s wet between her legs watching her get undressed.

Sophie’s body looks like a statue. She could be a Goddess in human form and Hailee would never know. Her eyes grow wide seeing how full her breast is and how her thighs are glistening.

Now fully nude in front of her, Sophie lets all of her worries out of the window.

“What do you want to do princess?”

Hailee struggles to find the words to say. She’s never had sex before and is unsure how it should go. Her mother always told her she is just to please her husband in the way he likes. Having this control is new. She’s surprised that Sophie is asking her what she wants. Mostly because she is unsure, but also because it takes her out of her reality and plops her right into her fantasy world. She also takes into account that Sophie is another girl, not a man like her suitors. The only thing Hailee knows is what makes her feel good when she touches herself.

“I want you to play with my breast.”

“Your wish is my command.”

Sophie walks over to her. The layer of sweat over her skin causes her nude body to glisten in the sunlight. Hailee’s breath hitches as she realizes this is really happening. She’s really getting what she truly wants and it’s unbelievable.

Rough hands cup her breast and squeeze them. Princess is unsure how to feel. It feels good to be touched, but it’s not doing much for her like she expected. She grabs one of Sophie’s fingers and presses it into her nipple. She lets out a small sigh at the sensation. “Want me to play with your nipples?” she asks her. She nods her head and she does just that. She presses and runs her thumb against them until they begin to harden under her touch. She pinches her right nipple and she gasps. “How does that feel?” “Odd, but keep going please.”

Sophie leans over and takes one of Hailee’s breasts in her mouth while fondling the other one. She sucks on her nipple like a hungry child. Now things are starting to feel hotter. Hailee throws her head back at the sensation. She never expected her breast to cause her this much pleasure.

“Don’t stop. Your mouth feels so good,” Hailee sighs out.

Sophie moves over to the other breast and takes the nipple in her mouth. She fondles Hailee’s breast with her free hand. Hailee starts to stroke her hair while throwing her head back in pleasure. She’s never felt the sensation of a wet mouth wrapped around her nipple. The most she has ever done has had one of her guards kiss her neck after she convinced him to do so, but he was too afraid to do anything more with her in fear of getting caught and the king having his head. Sophie however acts without any fear, sucking on each of Hailee’s nipples without any care besides pleasing the princess.

“Just like that, please keep going,” Hailee cries. She clamps her legs together to get any type of friction to pleasure her clit. Her thighs are damp with her arousal. Sophie notices her desperate trying to relieve the ache in her pussy. She drops her hand from Hailee’s chest and moves it to her pussy. Instinctively the princess moves her legs apart when she feels Sophie’s hand dangerously close to her heat. Sophie presses her fingers against Hailee’s hard clit and my god it is the greatest feeling she’s ever felt. She has never really touched herself before besides fondling her own breast and humping her pillow, but none of that compares to how she’s feeling right now. She moans loudly as if they’re the only ones within a ten mile radius. Sophie pulls away from her nipples and smashes her lips against Hailee’s in a frenzied kiss to shut her up. Sophie takes the princess’ lip between her teeth and bites softly. Hailee flinches at the slight pain. Her hands run dumbly over Sophie’s naked body. Her inexperience is obvious to the blonde, so if she didn’t start to take control then they’d stay going at this slow pace forever.

“Lay down on the bed,” Sophie commands in a soft voice. Hailee reluctantly pulls away, but plops down on her bed nonetheless.

Sophie crawls over her and kisses her lips against. Hailee’s face is flushed and there is a look of wonder in her eyes. Sophie kisses the space between her brows, then she moves down to her neck and peppers her flesh with all kinds of soft kisses. Hailee presses her body into Sophie’s as her kisses move down her body. Sophie makes it down to her pelvis, and Hailee squirms just a little. Sophie looks up at her with a small smirk playing at her lips.

“Have you ever cum before?”

“Cum?”

Sophie stifles a laugh at Hailee’s naive response.

“An orgasm? Have you ever had one?”

The princess shakes her head fairly quickly. To be honest, Hailee doesn’t know much about sex. All that she has learned about sex came from overhearing her maids talk quietly (or at least what they think to be “quiet”) to each other about sex they’ve had with some random knight. To her sex sounded fun and wild, and she wanted to experience it. However, she was afraid of going all the way with a man and she’s so paranoid that her parents will find out. With Sophie however, the only way they can get caught is if someone walks in on them.

“Today’s your lucky day then.”

Sophie grabs Hailee’s thighs and pry them apart. She dips her head down between her legs and her hot mouth is on Hailee’s pussy. The princess has to cover her mouth to hide her screams. Nothing has felt like this before, not her hand nor has her pillow felt so good against her wetness before. It’s unlike anything she’s ever felt before; even better than eating her favorite food. Sophie takes a minute to just tease the princess’ hot body. She drags her tongue against Hailee’s folds, her slit, everywhere except for her clit. Hailee is unaware of what’s going on. The moment Sophie presses her tongue against Hailee’s clit and the pressure makes her feel like she can pass out.

“Yes yes yes!” Hailee cries out from behind her hand. The sound of her cries and pants is music to Sophie’s ears and drives her motivation.

The noise of her tongue licking up Hailee’s slickness gets louder as she laps at her pussy wildly. She groans as she really gets into it. Sophie slides her tongue past Hailee’s tight slit and it’s a feeling she has never experienced before. When Hailee did mess around with herself, she never dared to slide a finger inside of herself, too worried about if it would be painful. Sophie’s tongue is thicker than her finger and it doesn’t hurt at all; in fact it feels really good. Sophie rubs her clit slowly while she continues to tease Hailee’s slit. Hailee grips onto the back of Sophie’s head and holds her there as if she was going to move away.

Hailee doesn’t realize that the bubble in her belly was going to eventually burst until it actually does. It feels like a literal wave crashes over her as she cums for the first time. She’s heard it before that an orgasm is the best thing a woman can experience, but she can’t believe how true it is. Her hips buck up into the open air and Sophie has to tighten her grip on her to calm her down and keep her in place.

Sophie pulls her face, and hands, away from Hailee’s now sensitive pussy and the princess below her looks like she’s lost in another land.

They should probably stop right there, it’s enough. Hailee got what she wanted and she got to the bed the gardener she’s had a crush on for so long. However, her body is yearning for more; more pleasure, more touches, and more orgasms. Sophie realizes that she still has want swarming in her, but she worries about getting caught because they have already been at it for quite some time.

“Princess-”

“I don’t want to stop. No, please…show me more.”

Sophie groans knowing that she’s not going to be able to say no but now the risk is running high on their little tryst.

“Spread your legs.”

Hailee spreads her leg quickly in excitement, loving that Sophie simple cannot resist her. She thinks that Sophie’s going to get between her legs again and lick her into another orgasm, however she straddles her instead. She lowers her pussy onto Hailee’s and grips her thigh. She slowly grinds her pussy against Hailee’s and the brunette whines gracefully. For a moment, Hailee didn’t understand what was happening, it felt odd at first, but the way Sophie started to drive her hips deliciously and move around makes it all make sense for Hailee. She begins to mimic Sophie’s movements.

“That’s it princess, just move your hips like that. Good girl,” When Sophie calls her princess, she melts completely. She says in a different way than anyone has before, a different way that Sophie had said it before. She says it with more want and wonder, a tone that Hailee didn’t think anyone would ever use for her, but it makes her heart swirl and drive her hips to do the exact same thing.

Sophie’s clit was throbbing against Hailee’s. Her orgasm was close to barreling down on her and her grip on Hailee tightens. Thank god she always wear those long dresses because she’s sure to have bruises in the shape of fingerprints on her skin.

“I feel it again,” Hailee says breathlessly. Sophie starts grinding faster and harder and the two come together in some sort of dance. Sophie’s heart begins to race.

They cum together in a joyous moment. Sophie has to bite down on her bottom lip to quell her cries. It feels so damn good and it’s hard to contain all her cries. Hailee attempts to do the same thing, but she fails as her cries out completely.

Sophie falls on the bed next to Hailee. Both women are out of breath and looked flushed out. Those moans of Hailee’s were incredible, but someone was bound to have heard her loud cries.

Much to Hailee’s dismay, Sophie gets off the bed and goes to collect her clothes. Hailee sits up with the strength that she could muster up. She just watches Sophie get ready, disappointment strikes within her seeing that Sophie is in such a rush to leave her already. She reckons that there is the risk of them getting caught.

“Do you like me?”

Hailee doesn’t know why she lets it slip out, but it does. Sophie stops in her tracks to turn and look at the princess. She gives her a warm smile and says, “Of course I do. I wouldn’t have spent all this time with you and I certainly would have not run the risk of getting caught if I didn’t like you.”

“Why?” Her voice is full of genuine curiosity. “Take away the dresses and big palace, I’m just a simple girl.”

"You’re not a girl, you’re a woman.”

Hailee blushes wildly, but says nothing. She lays back on the bed, letting herself sink into and let her exhaustion take over her. She closes her eyes, waiting for sleep to come over her.

“See you next time?” Sophie’s voice calls out in question.

“Yes, of course,” Hailee says dreamily.

She hears a thump and a clank and assumes that Sophie is back outside and tending to her duties.

Hailee finally succumbs to sleep, thinking about all the things her and Sophie have and what they’ll do in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take requests at honeysmut.tumblr.com


	9. "Choke Me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ariana Grande x Reader  
> Warnings for choking

Y/n has an idea.

She’s had this idea kicking in her head for quite some time. The desire grows stronger every time she sees her cute, little girlfriend squirming and cumming under her touch. Ariana’s body jerks involuntarily every time Y/n brings her to heaven that sometimes it makes Y/n want to hold her in place so she can see her face contorting in pleasure as she cums.

“Baby,” Ariana wines bringing Y/n out of her dirty fantasy.

Ariana’s arms wrap around Y/n’s waist and she places her face between her cheek and shoulder blade. Her warm breath makes Y/n shiver.

“I wanna play,” Ariana says innocently into Y/n’s neck.

“Aww, my bunny wants to get fucked huh?” Y/n’s smile widens knowing that Ariana has probably been dripping for the last, but was too shy to say anything until now. Ariana just lets out a soft ‘mhm’ before planting a kiss on Y/n’s neck.

“Go to the room, I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Ariana is quick to scurry off, leaving Y/n alone again.

Tonight’s the night, Y/n knows she won’t be able to resist any longer. She definitely won’t be able to resist when she sees Ariana arch her back into the air and throw her head back in a way that stretches the smooth skin on her delicate neck. She imagines herself squeezing the flesh, causing a new reaction from Ariana and her body. As she cums, she wants to squeeze even harder. Her curiosity led her to searching how to safely choke your partner which fueled her fire and had her daydreaming of it for weeks. She knows Ariana is going to love it. Such a kinky girl she has a girlfriend. Y/n hasn’t added any strict rules to this dom thing, so she can guarantee that Ariana is running her fingers through her folds and circling her clit to alleviate some of the pressure she feels in her stomach while she waits for Y/n. Y/n has no clue why she’s waiting or why she has Ariana waiting when she’s eager to get her tongue on her baby’s pussy.

Her imagination can never make up for when she sees the real thing: Ariana half-naked and yearning for her touch on their bed. Y/n smirks and pulls her t-shirt over her head as she approaches the bed.

“What did I say about depriving me of seeing you waiting for me with nothing on?” Y/n turns her stern tone on signaling that their playtime is starting.

Ariana’s eyes break contact with Y/n’s as she utters, “I’m sorry.”

Y/n watches Ariana unhook her bra; the lacy material falls on the bed without much thought. As her hands reach for her panties, Y/n’s voice stops her.

“Uh-uh. I’m going to take these panties off of you.”

Y/n comes closer. A cloud of arousal looms over Ariana. From this angle, Y/n looks so tall and domineering standing over her. It makes her feel absolutely small, but also makes her ache.

She isn’t prepared for Y/n grabbing onto her hips and pulling her closer to the edge of the bed. A gasp barely escapes her lips because Y/n’s mouth is on her in seconds. They kiss feverishly for what feels like hours. Their tongues bump together as the passion swells between them.

“Y/n…please,” Ariana whimpers breathlessly between their kisses.

Y/n pulls away before resting her forehead on Ariana’s.

“Next time, you’re going to listen like a good girl and be naked for me. Okay?” Y/n’s tone is calm and her voice is almost a whisper, but god does it still sound like a threat to Ariana. She nods her head promptly.

Y/n moves away from her and gets on her knees in front of her girlfriend. She pries her legs apart; the only thing separating her from what she wants is thin, white, and cotton. If it wasn’t obvious from how hard Ariana kissed her back that she desperately wanted her, then her panties showed it. The dark patch from her wetness was hard to ignore. Y/n presses her index finger against her panties. A deep sign comes from Ariana. The light pressure feels so good already. Y/n pulls her panties off, slowly revealing her bare cunt. She’s a dripping mess. She parts her legs wider causing her folds to separate with her. Y/n is damn near salivating at the sight in front of her.

“You’re so wet for me. You’ve been waiting for my touch huh?”

Ariana utters a 'yes’ before covering her mouth to suppress the gasp caused by Y/n running her tongue along the slickness of her folds. She tastes so good against Y/n’s tongue. She laps her cunt, and each time her tongue brushes against Ariana’s clit, it causes the brunette to let out a high-pitched squeal.

Y/n loves to lick her out. She loves to see Ariana squirm and praise her for making her feel so good. That’s why she isn’t sure about the whole dom thing sometimes, Ariana is her weakness. She goes back and forth between her is pure sexual desires and the desire that’s created by their strong connection. Ariana absolutely trusts her and Y/n worries that one wrong move will change everything. However, the way she moves for her and the words that leave Ariana’s mouth unfiltered make Y/n feel better. Her desires are shared between the two of them.

“Oh my god Y/n please!”

Ariana’s fingers nails rake through Y/n’s soft hair. She closes her eyes as she sticks her tongue out and moves her head from side to side. The noises her tongue makes against Ariana’s wetness is absurd, but it sounds like sweet music to both of their ears.

“Your tongue feels so good on me baby. I want to feel you forever,” Ariana starts to grind against her working tongue as the words of pleasure fall from her lips. She’s always so vocal about what she wants and it turns Y/n on. Y/n’s hips move absentmindedly as she thinks about fucking into her sweet cunt.

Y/n middle finger finds its way to her opening before pushing in. She ignores the way her knuckles bump into her own chin and focuses solely on Ariana’s pleasure. Another finger is added and Y/n is feeling breathless.

Ariana’s hips jut upward as Y/n starts to fuck her with her fingers faster. She brushes over her sweet spot in a continuous motion. Her pussy clenches around Y/n’s fingers which causes her to groan against her pussy. She throws her head back in ecstasy. Y/n looks up at her and god she sees it: the flushed skin on her neck. It makes her move without thinking and now she’s pulling her mouth away from her pussy to hover over her.

“Y/n?” Her name comes out of Ariana’s mouth more like a whine than a question. Her body arches upwards towards Y/n as if it was trying to connect with her. To her surprise, Y/n presses her hand against Ariana’s chest and gently pushes her back into the bed again. She looks down at Ariana’s pussy, watching her fingers slide in with a devious look on her face. A shiver rolls down her spine as Y/n’s demeanor has seem to shift. Y/n starts to finger her pussy again, paying close attention to the most sensitive spot to get her going again. Ariana has no time for confusion when she’s finger fucking the shit out of her.

“Such a pretty little girl…love the way you react for me,” she says, mostly to herself, unable to contain the hunger that rattles in her mind constantly about Ariana and what she could do to her.

“So pliable for me…I love you honey.”

Ariana wants to say I love you back, but words fail her and everything sounds like gibberish the moment it leaves her mouth.

Inch by inch, Y/n moves her hand on her chest closer to her neck. Y/n starts to think about how delicate it is. She usually litters it with kisses and marks it with bites that she has to cover up with expensive foundation.

As Y/n’s hand gets closer to her destination, Ariana starts to catch onto what she’s doing. She can see that crazed look in Y/n’s eye that only appears when she’s doing something she really fantasized about for a long time. At the moment it feels exhilarating and she can’t help but cry out.

“ **Choke me** Y/n. Fucking **choke me**!”

Both of them start feeling an overwhelming sensation the moment those words leave her mouth. For Ariana its physical and for Y/n it’s mental.

Y/n’s hands wrap her neck (she remembers the correct spot to place her hands) and she gives her neck a squeeze. Y/n’s holding back. She’s feeling a little hesitant to really let go; Ariana though can’t help but to feel all of her emotions.

“Harder Y/n! Harder!”

Maybe she means she should fuck her harder or she should squeeze harder. Either way Y/n does both. The smallest bubble inside of Ariana is filled with fear and pleasure. Y/n would never hurt her. Her heart is too soft for her no matter how rough they get in bed.

“Y/n,” Ariana’s voice is weaker from Y/n’s hand wrapped around her. She tightens her grip every second she feels like Ariana is barreling towards her orgasm.

It feels like little synapses exploding inside of her. This was a new sensation she didn’t want to stop feeling. Y/n’s fingers stretch her out as they fuck deeper and deeper into her. Ariana cries out Y/n’s name the best she can. Her face screws up in pleasure. She’s unable to move her body involuntarily due to her hand keeping her down. Y/n stares at her face, trying to catch her eyes. Y/n stares deeply into her eyes and it almost feels like she’s like right through her. Her climax slices through her like an axe and she finally meets Y/n’s eyes. “That’s it. That’s it,” the encouraging whisper that is Y/n’s voice is met with a loud groan. She grinds her hand against Y/n’s palm and in the process her clit brushes roughly against it. Her hips spasm and it feels like a second orgasm rocking through her. Ariana is feeling light headed from both cumming and the hand that’s still tight around her next. Y/n’s grip on her just heightens her orgasm.

Ariana’s body starts to relax against the bed. She inhales deeply when Y/n moves her hand away from her neck. She lets the air out in one exuberant exhale. She has a dumb smile on her face and she’s feeling like a giggly drunk.

“Oh my god Y/n,” she runs her fingers through her hair and closes her eyes. “That was amazing. Come here.” Exhaustion is starting to take over her.

Y/n falls against the bed next to her and wraps one arm around her and pulls her close to her body.

“You liked that?” Ariana asks half-confidently and with genuine concern. “I loved it.” She smiles at her answer and kisses her cheek. “Good.”

Y/n’s two fingers are covered in Ariana’s cum. She brings them up to her mouth, looking Ariana in the eye as she sucks her off of her which makes Ariana blush deeply. Y/n pops them out and then pushes them past Ariana’s own pink lips. She gives Y/n the same treatment: looking her in the eye while she sucks on her fingers. Except she bobs her head up and down and moans around them. She can barely taste herself on them since Y/n sucked on them first, but she can still taste both the mix of her own arousal and Y/n’s spit. She pops them out.

“I’m too tired to try to turn you on again. Sorry baby.”

Y/n chuckles at her.

“It’s okay baby. I don’t think it’s the last time we’re going to do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take requests at honeysmut.tumblr.com


	10. Touch-Starved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madison Beer x Reader

Madison sinks into the lounge chair as her body starts to feel heavier. Piles of pleasure weigh her down. Y/n uses the tip of her tongue to swirl around her clit.

Madison really needed this. She needs her girlfriend’s hot mouth on her. Y/n looks up at Madison; her eyes shut and mouth agape. Madison’s hips stutter upwards as she grinds against her girlfriend’s face. She spreads her hand through Y/n’s hair and regains some composure to look at her.

“Fuck,” is the only thing she can mutter out. Y/n hums against her which sends a chill through her.

Y/n envelopes Madison’s pussy with her entire mouth. Her nose meets her pelvis bone, the pubic hairs tickling her skin.

“I need you…I need you.”

In the heat of the moment, Y/n knows her words are more than sexual. The deep need that hugs her words makes Y/n’s heart sputter. Things have not been good. At times, in her heart, Y/n thought it was nearing the end for them and that Madison was falling out of love with her. Sometimes she gets into these moods and cycles that Madison goes in and out of that makes it hard for Y/n to keep up with what’s really going on in her mind. Not to mention it doesn’t help when the basis of their fights have to deal with jealousy with the way Madison goes about her public life. Of course Y/n doesn’t want to air out the personal details of her intimate life, but it hurts to see Madison hanging onto someone else even if it’s a joke and something that’s “not serious.” Maybe she’s just not in on the joke or it’s not meant for her to understand. If Y/n’s jealousy makes her guilty then Madison is also guilty for shutting her down every time she tries to bring it up which only perpetuates Y/n’s jealousy. They were getting to a place that was uncomfortable for the both of them. Madison never vocalized the weight of his sadness caused by this situation until recently.

These weeks of staying in the house, unable to leave, has forced them to be together with no room for deflection and no option of running away. The burgeoning spring weather did not melt them, nor did they talk about their problems at length like they should have. Just a passing comment followed by a snarky rebuttal. What made things turn and put them together was something that bound them by guilt that was unrelated to their relationship: avoiding Ava.

Ava is a beaming 4 year old with her father’s looks and her mother’s wit. She also happens to be Y/n’s niece. In a weird turn of events, Y/n’s sister and brother-in-law were across the country in her brother-in-law’s home state when the world started to turn for the worse. Y/n was already watching Ava for what was supposed to be a short 5 day trip. 5 days turned into 5 weeks. Y/n was hesitant to talk to Madison about it in the beginning since they were on the rocks. But, Ava makes Madison melt. Anytime aunt Y/n and Madison come around, Ava finds her way to Madison’s side. She’s her best friend and mini-companion. She always raises a brow at whatever comes out of Ava’s mouth. Both Y/n and Madison love her and her precocious mind. They love her to death,but now they’re with her 24/7. Her regular schedule is also disrupted just like everyone else’s. Her normal day consists of daycare and then by the time she gets home she’s tuckered out. Y/n and Madison just aren’t used to dealing with a hyperactive and curious toddler.

Ava was also another tool for deflection (they’d never say it out loud because it sounds awful, but it’s true) and how it was becoming overwhelming for them to deal with her when they’re not used to this. She even prompted Y/n into becoming a makeshift HGTV diy-er and fixing the lock for the separate patio in their backyard. Madison questioned why Y/n wanted to put up the fence when she initially brought the idea up a few months after buying the house. Now she’s eating her words. They didn’t use it much during this time with the lock broken because Ava had a penchant for bursting into the area, thus disturbing Madison or Y/n when they wanted their personal space. Ava didn’t quite understand what “needing some alone time” meant yet. She just wanted to play dress-up, draw aimlessly, and have tea parties.

Y/n had quietly beckoned Madison to come outside around 9 in the morning, doing her best not to wake Ava. She presented to her the fixed lock like it was a national treasure.

That was three days ago. They’ve fucked more times in those three days than they have since the beginning of their arguing. Ava has made attempts to get into the area of course, but to no avail. They’d feel guilty hearing her call their names, but Madison would have her fingers filling Y/n’s pussy with no plans to take them out.

This is one of the first times in months they’ve been present in the moment with each other. The spit from Y/n’s mouth covers Madison’s cunt. The mix of both of their fluids makes the most obscene noise.

“Keep that pretty mouth back on me baby.”

Madison wants to cum against Y/n’s face right then and there and watch her lick up every last drop, but she also wants to see her face covered in her. In the natural light of the spring sun, Y/n looks so damn gorgeous. Madison knows her girlfriend is beautiful and even if they were at the lowest point of their relationship, she’d never doubt how Y/n makes her heart swell and burst a thousand times in one minute. However, with the light hitting her right now in the way it is, she looks like an angel on Earth right now. Her soft lips feel like silk against her flesh. The flat of her tongue presses into Madison’s cunt while she glides up and down. Madison’s fingertips press against her scalp to keep her pressed against her.

“I’m going to cum sweetheart!”

Y/n sucks on her harder, wanting to feel her cumming against her mouth.

“Oh fuck Y/n…Y/n I’m cumming!”

Madison does his best to keep his voice down to not draw attention from the 4 year old in the house just in case she had woken up since they’ve been outside. However, she just can’t help it when her girlfriend’s hot tongue is sending her to another realm.

Y/n licks up Madison’s cum quickly, wipes her mouth, and sticks her tongue out to show she was a good girl who swallowed all of the cum that was given to her. Madison smiles, finding her so fucking adorable.

“That mouth of yours is special,” Madison rests her hand on Y/n’s cheek and she leans pressed her face into her palm.

“I’d tell you to come ride my face, but what happened last time has scared me off,” Madison jokes referring back to an incident that happened two days ago. Y/n was riding her face on this same longue chair. She was so into it, starved for touch and attention. Maybe a little too into it because she was grinding so hard against Madison’s face, and the longue chair tipped over, leaving them both on the ground in shock that turned into laughter.

“You’re not getting out of eating my pussy Madison.”

“Who me?” she feigns shock. “I’d never do that!”

Y/n laughs at her goofiness. She climbs over her, pressing herself into her body. Madison is naked, but Y/n is still in her thin nightie.

Madison grabs the back of her head and presses her lips roughly against Y/n’s. These kisses of passion have been scarce over the past few months. Their kisses felt more like it was done out of obligation than affection. Holding hand in public, good morning kisses: these are things they do out of habit to make everything feel and look like it was okay. But, right now it felt genuinely okay. Madison’s lips wanted to be on her’s. She wanted to be intertwined with her girlfriend in a post-orgasm glow.

“Don’t get lazy on me now,” Y/n says between kisses. “You know I get worked up going down on you. Don’t leave me this wet and untouched.”

She grabs Madison’s hand and sticks it in her underwear. Her fingers run through Y/n’s folds and over her clit. She’s dripping wet for her.

“Get on your back.”

As Madison moves off the chair, Y/n replaces her in her spot. She can feel the warmth from her body that was just previously against it. Now it’s Madison’s turn to be on her knees in front of her.

Madison spreads Y/n’s legs, her underwear blocking the view of her sweet cunt. She starts to kiss her inner thigh making her squirm.

“This doesn’t make up for it, but I’m sorry.”

Madison’s kisses trail down closer to the area between her thigh and pussy. It may not be the best time to apologize as she doesn’t want to make it seem like she’s only apologizing to fulfill her physical needs. However, right now is the most calm and intimate they’ve been in a while together and in her heart it feels right.

“I should’ve just talked to you.”

Madison kisses her clothed sex.

“Should’ve been more considerate.”

Y/n moans her name in a desperate plea for more; more of her touch and more of her affirming words.

Madison pulls away to start working at taking her panties off.

“I really truly love you Y/n and I’m sorry that I didn’t try to make things better instead of furthering it. You’re my girlfriend, you deserved better from me. I’m sorry,” her words are deeply sincere.

She feels vulnerable at her sweet words and it almost changes the mood, but Y/n rests her leg on Madison’s shoulder and urges hher closer to her bare sex.

“It’s okay. I love you too. We can talk more about it later, but right now I need you to make me feel good. Show me you love me.”

Madison smirks at the eagerness in Y/n’s voice.

Her pussy is so wet. Madison can’t resist sliding two fingers into her sopping cunt. Y/n pushes herself against her fingers so they can sink in deeper. Her walls are so wet and warm around those fingers, she feels like silk.

“No matter what, this pussy still loves me,” Y/n burns at the words that come out of Madison’s mouth.

Y/n palms her tits through her dress. Her body has gotten fuller since they’ve been in the house without much to do. Her hardened nipples are prominent under her gown.

Madison flattens her tongue against her clit while keeping both of her fingers inside.

“Oh my god…” Y/n moans.

The combination of her mouth and fingers is forcing Y/n to hold back because she doesn’t want to cum so fast. Madison knows how to work her pussy in the best ways. The tip of her tongue flicks the bundle of nerves before wrapping her lips around her and sucking on Y/n’s clit noisily. Madison’s fingers piston in and out of her.

Y/n covers her mouth to hide the scream that cracks from her throat. Madison looks up at her face contorted in sweet pleasure. She starts to finger Y/n’s g-spot. Her muscles involuntarily grip against her fingers, but she adapts and keeps her pace going.

Y/n pushes the stray hairs out of Madison’s face only to be greeted by her beautiful eyes. Neither of them can pull away from each other’s gaze. Not Y/n’s bucking hips or the pleasure in her that makes her want to shut her eyes could make them break the gaze.

“Madison,” Y/n is so wracked with pleasure, her depleting energy only allows her to whisper her lover’s name. Her eyes are fully blown with lust for her girlfriend. She didn’t think Madison could suck any harder, lick any faster, but she does. She’s eating her pussy as if her life depends on it. She sees flashes of white in her vision and she finally lets herself close her eyes. Yes, this isn’t her first orgasm in a while, but fuck it feels like a whole new experience.

Madison pulls away from Y/n’s now soaked pussy, but keeps her fingers in knowing she hates the immediate absence of the fullness only she can give her.

“Give me a kiss.”

With the energy she can muster up, Y/n sits up to kiss her again. There isn’t as much passion as the previous one but it was filled with love.

Y/n falls back against the chair, mind still damn near blank. She doesn’t notice Madison’s fingers exiting her or her getting up until her body was near hers. They adjust themselves so Y/n’s half-way draping over Madison.

“My goal was to make you squirt, but I guess I’ve got to keep apologizing huh?”

Y/n laughs at her. She would have loved to squirt, but if she did she probably would not be able to speak so calmly to her like she is right now.

“Poor chair. It’s going to break if we keep fucking out here on it.”

Almost as if time was on their side, they hear a little voice calling out for them. Y/n left the door to the backyard open with the screen locked just in case Ava woke up before they made it back to the house and needed them.

“Like clockwork…hope you didn’t plan on fucking me again because now we’ve got to be aunts of the year.”

Madison chuckles before kissing her temple. She grabs Y/n’s face and looks her in the eye.

“I mean it Y/n, I’m sorry and I want to talk about it later.”

She nods and closes her eyes. The only thing she can hear against her is the sound of her heart as she lays her head against her chest.

“Y/n! Madison!”

Ava’s voice gets louder. She manages to unlock the screen door. Y/n shouldn’t be surprised that a 4 year is mischievous enough to learn how to unlock locks. Ava can be heard running through the backyard and to the separate patio.

Madison gets up. She grabs her neglected robe and walks over to the fence. The fence is tall enough to where it covers everything from her midsection and down.

“Goodmorning Avie”

Ava’s smile widens almost impossibly when she sees her favorite aunt’s face.

“I want breakfast!” Of course she does. Madison chuckles at her interjection.

“Ok how about pancakes? Aunt Y/n can cut up some strawberries and we can make faces with them.”

She can barely contain her excitement as she exclaims, “Yea yea yea!”

“Ok go back in the house. We’ll be there in a few seconds.” Without thought, Ava runs back into the house.

“C'mon Aunty,” Madison looks back at Y/n who’s on the chair looking serene. “Let’s go be the best aunts within a 100 mile radius.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take requests at honeysmut.tumblr.com


	11. Long Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella Hadid x Reader

Y/n is sad. And horny.

It's been a long time since she's been left alone at home because Bella is currently at fashion week. It's only been a week and a half, but it feels like a month has already passed. She's gotten so bored at times that she reorganized their food containers, the pantry, and even Bella's messy side of the closet. Y/n scoffed at her penchant for buying the same clothing items that look just like the last few purchases of her.

Times like these consisted of missed facetime calls, "good morning" and "goodnight" texts followed by a response a few hours later, and scattered "I love you" texts. Y/n thought she'd be used to it by now, Bella being gone for a good few months, but it actually gets harder each time. Absence does make the heart grow fonder.

While she was cleaning the kitchen (meticulously cleaning the kitchen is another hobby she has taken up while alone), she felt her phone vibrate.

"Hi."

It's so simple, but it means a lot. She knows how rigorous her schedule is on her right now and how Bella throws herself into her work. So much so that Y/n understands why she'll neglect to reach out to her. But, when she does it makes Y/n's heart swell.

She hurriedly responds back. Hopefully it's a time where they can actually correspond with each other. It's probably 9 or 10pm in London, where she has some shows to do.

Y/n smiles when she sees those three dots show up on the left side of the screen.

"Miss you. What are you doing?"

"I miss you too baby. So, much. I'm just cleaning the kitchen. Trying to get the spaghetti stains out of the containers but I think it's a lost cause!"

Y/n looks at her phone impatiently. A part of her wished Bella had turned her read receipts on, but she doesn't want to bring it up.

Finally Bella starts texting again.

"I'll buy you some new ones when I get home. I bought you something today...can't wait to see you in it."

Seconds after she sends that text, it's followed by a photo of a mannequin wearing bright red lingerie. Y/n's face heats up at the photo on her phone.

"You're always so horny. How many times have you imagined me in that since you've bought it?"

"Every second of the day. Been thinking about flying you out here to London my damn self."

"Have you touched yourself thinking about me?"

Y/n doesn't know what compelled her to text that, but now the dish rag that was in her hand was abandoned on the counter and she was making her way back to their bedroom. She clutches at the necklace Bella gave her about a year ago while waiting for her next text.

"Who's the horny one now. I don't need to think much when I have your little movie stored away on my phone."

Y/n knows exactly what she's referring to. The video of Y/n touching herself and cumming for her that she put in the files folder on her phone so if Bella opened her photos no one around would be able to see. Y/n kept dropping hints about it, but Bella only found it a few days of being away out of curiosity about what the hell her girlfriend was talking about. Bella was touching herself to the video soon after finding it. It wasn't as good as the real thing, but it was still so good; the look of pleasure on Y/n's face, the way her body moved as she dipped her fingers inside of her, and how she was moaning Bella's name. After a while of not having her body, or her touch, against her, Bella came fast. Bella came before Y/n even had her orgasm on the video. However, Bella continued to watch while in a post-orgasm daze.

"If you want another one, I could always send you one baby."

They were both getting heated. It was very well going to progress into phone sex or at least sexting which is something fairly new for them. They've done things similar to this, but haven't gone this far (mostly because Bella was always busy and just wanted to get through these months of shows and work so she could get back to the real thing).

Y/n starts to think about Bella's psychical touch, what she did to her the last time they were together. Bella had her in almost every way. She bent Y/n over the couch, the kitchen table, and just about every surface that was available in their house. She had buried her face in Y/n's pussy and stayed there for what felt like eternities. Bella was the one leaving, yet she felt so incessant on making Y/n feel good. Wanted Y/n to cum hard and be so fucked out she wouldn't forget any second while she was gone. The way tears welled in her eyes and the little makeup she had on was smearing and smudging was so sexy to Bella. Y/n, of course, wouldn't have it go without her pleasing Bella too. She gave her attention just as much as Bella gave her. 

"Another one? You gonna touch yourself for me again? Moan my name like a slut again? I bet your panties are soaked."

"I'm not wearing any panties"

Y/n had discarded them when Bella started talking about the lingerie, something in her nagging at her to undress herself as if she was right there in front of her.

"Of course you aren't. Always so damn horny. Wish I was there to taste you. I guess all you can do is let me have a peek?"

Y/n smirks before she lifts her dress up. It's a little awkward at first, but she manages to get a photo of her glistening folds. Luckily for her, the sun was shining directly into the room and gave her the perfect lighting.

"That's what I fucking like to see. Looks so good. Now you're just making it hard for me baby."

"Ah ah, now it's your turn."

Bella sends the photo of herself in just her underwear. It's a close up, similar to Y/n's. Bella's in the tiniest thong Y/n has ever seen her wear. It makes Y/n's heart skip a beat.

"You're fucking sexy baby. You make me want to cum on the spot."

Y/n sends another photo, this time of her tits. She use to think that Bella was more into her ass, the way her hands would grab handfuls of Y/n's ass and how hard she would fuck her from behind, but she soon came to learn that Bella loves her tits even more. Bella lays her head on them like they're the softest pillows on Earth. She could spend hours sucking and kneading them. Bella loves to see them rise and fall when she's fucking Y/n or when she's eating her out.

"You're so beautiful baby."

Another photo of her body is sent, this time the thong is off.

"Touch yourself for me baby. I wanna see you cum for me."

Instead of a photo, Y/n sends a video of herself stroking her folds. She teases her own slit, daring to slide in every time, but she doesn't give herself the satisfaction yet.

"Nasty girl. If I'm cumming, your cumming. Fuck yourself with your fingers for me."

The next video she sends is one of her fingering herself. She tried holding the camera but it was a bit awkward to do so. Y/n grabbed some pillows and set her phone against them. She flipped it to the front camera so she could get a view of what she was doing. She doesn't want to sound narcissistic, but she has to admit, it's turning her own even more watching herself fuck herself. She moans and groans at how her two fingers fill her. Bella's name falls out of her lips. She doesn't mean to keep going, but she does. Only after a minute and 48 seconds does she realize that Bella is on the other end, touching herself too and waiting for another gift from her.

Even after sending it Y/n keeps fingering herself. Bella responds, but this time it's a voice message.

"Fuck baby. You don't know how much torture this is! I need you so bad," she cries between broken moans. Y/n can hear the sounds of Bella's wet cunt as she touches it and it's driving her insane. She grabs her phone, not being able to contain her lust any longer.

"Yea?" she says teasingly into her phone. "You wanna be here to fuck this tight pussy? You know it's yours right...this little pussy is yours baby."

Y/n's getting closer to bringing herself over the edge, but she wants Bella to see her cum. She puts the phone back against the pillows and starts working herself, all for her.

"Oh god baby I wish it was filling me up. I miss your mouth on me so bad baby. I wish I was there to play with your wet pussy and then have you — fuck — push your fingers inside of me. I need you so bad, this pussy needs you so bad, needs your touch."

With her other hand, Y/n starts rubbing her clit. Both of her hands work her cunt and bring her closer to cumming.

"Fuck Bella, it feels so good. Your fingers feel so fucking good inside of me."

Y/n gets lost in the thought of him hovering over her and fingering her cunt instead of her doing it herself. She thinks of what Bella's words of encouragement would be as she coaxes Y/n's orgasm out of her ("C'mon baby cum for me", "such a tight, pretty pussy.")

"I'm going to cum for you baby!"

Her walls contract around her fingers and squeeze them. She can't hold back her orgasm. It's going to be a sight to see for Bella: Y/n's beautiful face full of pleasure, mouth agape with cries spilling out from deep in her chest, and her cum gushing around her fingers.

Y/n slows down on rubbing her clit due to the growing sensitivity.

"Oh fuck baby...oh fuck," her voice fades to a whimper.

She forces herself out of the tired high to send the video, and then she falls back against the bed. She doesn't even check her phone to see what Bella texted back because she exhausted herself. After a brief moment, Y/n picks her phone back up and she's got two new text messages. The first one is an audio, presumably of him cumming. She plays it and it's nothing but filth.

"You naughty naughty girl, you're going to make me cum. When I get home I'm eating that pussy until you're crying. Oh baby...oh baby I need you so bad. I'm cumming for you Y/n, I'm cumming for you my love."

Bella's voice trailed off into a string of desperate whines. Y/n could tell by the way her breath hitched that Bella came for her and because of her. It nearly turns her on again. She rubs her clit a little bit, it's still sensitive from the orgasm she just had a few seconds ago, but it still feels good.

The audio ends and below it is a short video of Bella playing with her cum on her fingers. Her orgasm glistens in the light of her hotel room. Y/n scrunches her nose in delight, wishing that she could get a taste of that delicious cum.

Y/n stops touching herself to text Bella, "Look who's naughty now."

A few seconds later, Y/n's getting a facetime call from Bella. She answers it and is greeted by Bella's relaxed face.

"I don't know why we just don't facetime each other instead of texting," Bella teases. Y/n giggles at her, so happy to see her girlfriend's face in motion. It's the closest she gets to feeling like she's here with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honeysmut.tumblr.com


	12. Obsession II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selena Gomez x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part two of one of my stories on tumblr. In all honesty I don't think it's 100% necessary to read the first one to understand what's going in this one. The first one gives more back story, but the second part doesn't have too many moments where you'd need to read the first part.

It feels weird to be back in this town again. It's been a year since she's been here when the sun was hot and beaming down on everything.

It's her second college summer break, but it was her first school year of not coming home from break. She spent her breaks with friends at their family vacation homes. Selena's mom was upset her daughter wasn't coming home for break, but she knew Selena wanted that. Selena expected it to feel drastically different than the summer breaks she has had in high school since she had her first "adult year" of college. She used to swear up and down to her friends in high school that college was a totally different experience and once you go away you totally change, she knew because she used to eavesdrop on the girls at the mall who were on their summer college breaks. Selena wasn't completely wrong, but when she stepped foot out of the car, everything she felt the day she left this town came rushing back. She tried not to dread it and be pessimistic, but this town has nothing to offer her besides her mother.

"Cheer up babe. This summer is going to be fun."

Andrew.

Selena started seeing him in November after bumping into him after an event her sorority put on. He was instantly enamored with her. Selena found him cute. However, if she's being honest she doesn't like him as much as he likes her. He was just one of the only people she genuinely liked to talk to because he wasn't as superficial as some of the other fraternity guys. He also wasn't a hardcore party person. Some facets of his personality reminded her of some high school friends. She needed that reminder of normalcy.

He kisses her cheek before going to pop the trunk. At the sound of his car pulling up and doors opening, Selena's mom came barreling out the front door with a huge smile on her face.

"Selena!"

Her mom's arms wrap around her to give her a too-tight hug.

"My baby, I missed you!" She pulls away to get a good look at her daughter; her hair is longer and her face is fuller. Then her eyes go to the boy holding two boxes stacked on each other.

"And you! You must be Andrew, I heard so much about you!"

Selena blushes at her mom's confession. Selena only told her mom about her new boyfriend only a handful of times. Of course her mother pried and asked about him every time they talked on the photo. Selena saved the details for this eventual meeting.

"Hello Mrs. Y/l/n! Selena didn't tell me how young you looked. If I didn't know better I would've assumed you were her sister!"

Selena's mother giggles like a schoolgirl.

"Oh stop it!"

Selena's mother walks to the trunk to grab some boxes to help them out. Selena rolls her eyes at her mom's back.

"You know you don't have to be corny," Selena says low enough that her mother doesn't hear.

"I know, but you said she makes really good cookies and if we butter her up she might make us some tonight." Selena chuckles at his explanation.

"Well you should save your compliments for my father, that's the person you really need to impress," Selena doesn't mean to make Andrew nervous, but her words do put him a little on edge. Selena goes to the trunk to help her mom. It takes about a good 15 minutes to get everything in the house. In the boxes is all of Selena's stuff that she had in her dorm. Her parents invited her and Andrew to stay with them for the Summer. Andrew lives in the town where they go to college so all he did was pack two bags, helped Selena pack up her dorm, and they were on their way to Selena's childhood home.

The two are unsure of what they're going to do for the Summer. Both could get Summer jobs or maybe they could get one, or both, of their parents to go half or foot the bill on a mini-vacation or road trip for the two. Selena can't imagine staying in this town everyday with nothing to do, especially with her boyfriend here. She doesn't want to subject him to the blasé people of this town or the long days that will be filled with nothing. The amount of things for them to do here are limited.

"Your father will be home at six; his hours have changed a little bit. I'll start dinner in an hour."

"We could help you Mrs. Y/l/n."

"That's sweet, but how about you two lovebirds go for a walk? Selena you should show him around!"

Selena cringes at the romantic language her mother uses. Andrew stifles a laugh knowing that if the roles were reversed, his mother would probably be embarrassing him in front of Selena.

"C'mon, lets go," Selena grabs Andrew's hand and she's leading him out the door.

From the way she talked about it, the town doesn't have much to show, but Andrew didn't feel that way. Of course it was no big city with a booming downtown, but it seems as if there are more things to do here than Selena let out.

"I'd apologize for my mother, but she's going to keep being like that so yea!"

"It's okay babe. I just want to make sure you're okay with everything and me being here for the entire Summer."

Andrew is so sweet, but he didn't listen. He checks in with Selena a lot, a little too often for her liking. He means very well, Selena is independent and sort of flighty, she's not used to someone like Andrew.

"Everything is fine Andy."

They come up on the roller rink. For a Saturday almost evening, it's pretty dead.

"That's the roller rink I use to always go to in high school. Usually it's infested with high school kids, but maybe they have a new hangout. I'll take you next Saturday and we can keep each other entertained by falling on our asses."

Andrew laughs out loud, attracting some looks from some of the people hanging outside of the entrance of the roller rink. Selena joins him, doubling the volume. They probably look like idiots right now laughing at their own joke that everyone around them is not clued into.

"C'mon let's head back for the grand dinner," Selena says sarcastically after their laughter dies down.

-

"So Andrew, what's your major?"

"I'm going to be an astrophysicist sir."

"Ooh, impressive and confident!"

For the last 30 minutes, Selena's parents have been swooning over her boyfriend. Andrew surely knows how to turn on the parental charm.

"Smart and a good head on your shoulders. You picked a good one Selena," her father says in her direction.

Selena feels like her boyfriend is on display and her parents are the spectators. She watches helplessly as they throw questions back to back at him. She feels bad because any situation where you meet the parents is awkward, but her parents are next level.

A moment of relief happens when there is a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Selena says quickly as she shoots up from her seat. Neither her parents nor Andrew interject to stop her, they just continue their own conversation.

As Selena walks away, The conversation coming from the dining room dies down. It's fairly late so she's on sure who could be knocking at her parents front door.

"Oh my god, Selly!"

The last person she wants to see, Maggie.

She expected the girl to forget about her, or at least change a little bit after going to high school in this town. But no the girl was still as bubbly as ever.

"Hi Maggie," Selena says rather awkwardly.

" your parents told me you were coming back but I didn't know how soon! We should totally hang out!"

Selena feigns a smile as she nods but then she quickly changes the subject.

"So, what do you need Maggie?"

"Oh I just need some sugar."

Something so simple but it's pretty late to be needing sugar. Selena resists the urge to roll her eyes and makes room for Maggie to slip into the house. Selena's parents notice the presence of another person and her mother peaks her head around the corner to see Maggie walking into their kitchen.

"Hi Maggie! How are you? How's the family?"

Selena figures so she's not around there's no reason for Maggie to come around and bother them. However Selena starts to become curious as to if her parents interact with Maggie's parents and in particular Maggie's father (mother). Selena starts to blush a little bit at the thought of him.

"We're fine! Thank you Mrs. Y/l/n. Who is this?" Maggie asks boldly after spotting Andrew at the dinner table.

"Oh this! This is Selena's boyfriend Andrew."

"Hi, I'm Andrew."

Selena is quickly by his side, annoyed that her mother was the one to put him in that situation. He was going to meet Maggie sooner or later of course she lives next-door however he wanted to explain her overbearing ways before he got a chance to meet her, just as a warning. Andrew takes everything in stride though. An obvious blush starts to appear on Maggie's face.

"Oh wow, he's a cutie. You won Selena," Maggie whispers to Selena as if Andrew isn't there and able to hear her. Andrew smiles sheepishly wow Selena offers another fake smile.

" thanks," she chokes out. Maggie just nods.

"Well i've got to go. Bye Selena and Andrew. Bye Mr. and Mrs. Y/l/n."

Selena follows Maggie through the house and walks the girl to the door.

"We've GOT to get together and talk about your cute boyfriend! I want to hear all the stories!"

"Alright Maggie, bye."

Less than 12 hours back in this town and already she has come across Maggie. Maybe it's a sign, or an omen, that this summer is going to be weird.

-

Both Selena's and Andrew went straight to bed after eating dinner with her parents. The first meal they ate after months of eating college cafeteria food knocked them out.

Selena's eyes fluttered open sometime around midnight. It's not like she slept for hours but it's really only been three. As quietly as she can she gets out of bed trying her best not to rouse Andrew awake. She takes to wandering the halls, something she used to do when she couldn't sleep. The house is still the same. She isn't sure why she expected at least something to be different but it's not. She's halfway tempted to go up to the attic, it is one of the best parts of the house.

"Fuck it," she whispers to herself. If she snuck up here many times before then this time would be no different.

There are a few new things in the attic but most of the things she was used to in this room Are exactly where they were left. She walks over to the window. The moon is in its waning phase as it was just for a few days ago. The moonlight floods into the attic creating a soft glow. This place always was a sanctuary that almost felt like heaven for Selena.

She gets a feeling of déjà vu as her mine replays the last time she was in here. She pulls her eyes away from the moon and looks at the side of Maggie's house that is facing hers. That same exact room has its lights on right now. The curtains are still sheer and obscuring enough to hide who's behind it but not opaque enough to hide that silhouette.

She hasn't forgotten what her body has looked like nor how perfect she looks even behind curtains. Selena gets the urge to repeat the same actions she did last time she was up here and watching her, but she doesn't. There have been a few nights in her dorm when she quietly rubbed her clit to the thought of her hands touching her and the pet names she called Selena.

She won't touch herself tonight because she's going to get Y/n to take her again.

-

Selena woke up to an emptiness in her bed. She searched until she found her father and her boyfriend in the kitchen. Both of them were dressed in what Selena assumed to be her father's fishing gear.

"Hey you," Andrew comes over and kisses Selena's forehead.

"Where are you guys going?"

"Fishing! Can you believe Andrew has never fished before?"

"Yes I can."

"Well," Selena's father is used to her blunt nature but after being away from her for quite a bit it's a little jarring to him. "He's going to learn today! We'll be out for a while, I already told your mom before she left."

"Wait where's mom?"

" At Maura's getting her hair done. She's probably going to be home in about six hours after she finishes getting her hair done and gossip," he jokes.

Already Selena is being left alone in the house, it's like God is on her side.

"Have fun!"

As soon as they leave, Selena books it up stairs to change. She digs out some shorts that she hides in the back of her closet so her mom can't find them. She's had a stash of more risque clothes hidden from her parents since high school. The shorts are some of the shortest shorts she has ever seen in the camisole top she chose with very thin. She decided to forgo a bra under the guise that it is too hot to be wearing the extra garment. Selena figures Maggie is out with her friends and that Maggie's father is gone too since there is only one car in Maggie's driveway.

As she exits her house and walks the short distance to Maggie's house, Selena ponders on her lack of guilt. It's not technically cheating since she was going to tell Andrew she just wants to be friends after this summer ends anyway.

With all the confidence in the world backing her, Selena knocks in Maggie's front door and waits patiently for Y/n to open it.

To see Y/n's face up-close for the first time in a year makes Selena want to melt and not because of the sun.

"Hi Mrs. Y/l/n."

"Don't you think we're a little past the formal greetings, Selena?" She says with a smirk. The way Y/n looks at her it's almost as if she was expecting Selena to come over. And like clockwork, she did.

"What should I call you then? Y/n?"

"How about you call me what you called me last time we were together."

"Mommy?"

Selena sees something in Y/n shift. She knows that word has an affect on her. The look in Y/n's eyes is fierce.

"You have a lot of nerve coming over here looking like that. Don't you have a little boyfriend."

"I just wanted some sugar, mommy," her playful tone makes Y/n want to strip her naked and teach her a lesson. She's seducing her very hard right now. Y/n figures that maybe Selena has picked up a lesson or two from her second year of college.

"Well of course you do. Come in and I'll get you some."

Y/n gives her access to the house and Selena steps inside immediately. She knew Y/n couldn't resist her either.

Selena can't revel in her victory for any longer because Y/n pushes her against the wall of the foyer. She grunts when her back hits the concrete wall. Y/n presses her lips to Selena's furiously. Fuck, it's been so long since either of them have kissed like that. Between Y/n's touch and her lips, Selena is dripping. Y/n's hand comes up and wraps itself around Selena's neck.

"You're a naughty girl. You know that baby?"

"I do mommy. You should punish me for it."

"I should, shouldn't I?" Y/n asks jokingly. She likes this bolder side of Selena. Last time she got a more timid girl; now Y/n gets a full-blown sex kitten waiting to be fucked by her in her living room.

"Get your ass on the couch," Y/n's tone is heavy and makes Selena move with a quickness. Y/n joins her on the couch. She grabs the remote and turns the volume up louder in case any passerby might hear Selena's cries.

"Over my lap." Selena obeys quickly and her barely-covered ass is in Y/n's face.

"Coming over here with these pathetic excuse for shorts on. You wanted mommy to punish you, didn't you?"

"Yes mommy! I've been so bad while I was away! You need to tame me."

"That's what I plan on doing to a brat like you."

Y/n's hand delivers a harsh blow to the exposed skin that is peaking out from under her shorts. Selena jolts in her lap but she's holding her down with her other arm which keeps Selena in place. Y/n runs her hand over the area she just spanked. The flesh is already warmed. Y/n wants to make her sting; mark her up so she has trouble sitting for a few days.

"Such a perfect ass for spanking." Y/n slaps Selena's ass again, this time a strangled moan falls out of Selena's mouth. Of course she is enjoying this. Y/n can feel the heat near Selena's cunt on her thigh. Y/n can barely contain herself and she just wants to rip Selena's clothes off and fuck her stupid. But ultimately she decides remaining patient to break her down would be much more satisfying.

"Sluts like you love to get their asses abused. Count it out for me."

When the next blow is delivered, Selena has trouble speaking up but she does start the count after a short pause.

Not counting the two from beforehand, Y/n spanked her ass a total of 12 times and each slap sent the blood in Selena's body rushing to her clit.

"Hope your little boyfriend doesn't see those. Now tell me, how many times did you cum to the thought of me while you were gone?"

Selena feels like a kid getting caught stealing. Y/n didn't give her much time to recuperate from the assault on her ass.

"Three times," she manages to get out but not without stammering.

Y/n is a little disappointed that it's not a higher number, but her ego accepts her answer. And it's lucky for Selena that she didn't say anything higher than three or else she'd be here all night.

"My poor baby," Y/n starts to caress her ass. "Don't worry mommy is going to make up all three of those times. Come sit on mommy's lap."

Selena awkwardly maneuvers herself from the compromising position she was just in and stands up. She goes to straddle Y/n until she grabs her arm and stops her.

"Aht aht, back against my chest."

She complies immediately. She's in Y/n's arms and no matter what she has in store for her, Selena knows she's safe with her.

Y/n's hands caress her arms and then she squeezes her tits through her top.

"Short shorts, no bra. What's next, no panties?" Selena blushed furiously. Y/n's absolutely right; she came here prepared. "Silence. I think that gives me my answer."

Y/n pulls down the top of Selena's camisole careful not to rip it but the material is so flimsy anyway. Y/n can't ignore how the weight of Selena's breast in her hands is heavier than before. She knew all too well about the weight gain you experience when you're having all that fun in college. She is excited to get her hands on the areas where Selena benefited from that weight gain.

Selena's hair smells like fresh shampoo and it fills Y/n's nostrils. Her scent is intoxicating to her. Y/n brings her mouth to her the side of her neck and sucks on her skin. She is careful not to suck for a long time to form any marks on Selena's skin. She wants to so badly to mark up that precious skin of her of her’s, but summer just began and the two them can't go around getting in trouble just yet.

"Get those little shorts off of you and spread your legs for me doll."

Y/n continues to play with her tits and nipples while Selena works to get the shorts off. Next time, she thinks mentally, she's going to wear a skirt. When they're off of her, Y/n grabs them with one hand and holds them up.

"They're soaking wet. That little pussy is that wet for me?"

She simply just nods but a pinch to her nipple makes her yelp.

"Use your words when talking to mommy."

"Yes mommy this pussy is wet for you." Y/n knows that every time Selena says the word mommy she feels a little humiliation and she revels in it.

Y/n's fingers get curious and she starts to play with Selena's folds.

"Oh fuck you weren't lying. You're a mess baby."

Her sex is sloppy with arousal. She can't help but groan as Y/n's fingers ghost over her clit.

"Let mommy help you."

Selena sinks further into Y/n arms as she starts to rub her clit. She feels like a ton of bricks are being laid on her body. Y/n is the only person, besides herself of course, who has ever paid attention to her clit. It feels so good to have her clit played with and frankly it makes her hungry for more of Y/n.

"Oh mommy that feels so good."

Y/n keeps circling her clit, but what she really wants to do is slide her fingers past Selena's slit and fuck that pussy full with her fingers. Y/n keeps stroking her clit for a little while before she gives in and slides her fingers into Selena's sopping cunt.

"Y/n!" Selena cries out. Oh how she has missed the sound of that sweet voice calling out her name. Y/n almost lets her slide, but just can't. She pulls out swiftly which makes Selena whimper at the loss of fullness.

"What did you call me?"

"I'm sorry mommy! Please just please out your fingers back in me mommy!"

Y/n hasn't heard this much desperation in quite some time. She fills Selena's pussy again with her fingers and those sweet moans fall upon her ears again.

It's only been a few minutes and Selena is on the brink of tears. She wants to cum for Y/n so bad, but at the same time stay in this moment forever. It feels so amazingly good, almost too amazingly good because she is going to cum any second now. Her sweet body becomes more tender with each pump and with each touch.

"Sweet little girl," Y/n mumbles in Selena' ear. She bites at her earlobe. The pain of her teeth catching the flesh just adds to her pleasure.

Her walls begin to quickly spasm around Y/n's fingers.

"Mommy please! Mommy," her voice is nothing but broken sobs, it's amazing that Y/n can decipher what she is saying.

She starts to gush around Y/n's fingers, surprising both Y/n and Selena that she's cumming so messily. Y/n continues to fuck her through it until her sobs are turning into mewls.

"Oh baby," Y/n whispers before pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "So perfect, but don't give up on me; you've got two more to give me."

The thought of cumming again so soon makes Selena whine. Her body is sensitive and her legs feel like jelly.

"C'mon princess. What do you want to do?"

"I wanna lick your-"

"Nope. You lost all privileges to this cock when you decided to bring a new boy around. You can't have your cake and eat it too."

It's not fair. She wants to taste and please Y/n too. It's been so long since she's gotten to lick her, but Y/n continues to deprive Selena of her.

"Let mommy see those titties."

Selena turns around in Y/n's laps, her legs straddling her. Her tits have definitely gotten bigger since Y/n has last seen her.

"Fuck, they're so pretty. You've been letting that boyfriend of yours cum on them?"

"No mommy."

"Shame I bet. I'd bet you'd look cute with cum painting your chest."

Y/n leans forward and takes Selena's nipple in her mouth. Selena throws her head back in pleasure. Her hips slowly grind against Y/n's. Her sex brushes across the cloth of Y/n's pants, surely staining them.

Her nipples are extremely sensitive given that she just came so hard a few minutes ago. An incredible feeling spreads throughout her body and heats her up. She can feel the muscles in her chest becoming more spastic as Y/n sucks on her nipples harshly. It travels all the way down her body and to her core.

"Fuck mommy!"

She cums unintentionally and surprisingly. The light rubbing of her clit against Y/n's pants was not enough to get her off, it was all the attention her mouth was giving her tits.

Y/n laughs with Selena's nipple still in her mouth, sending vibrations to her skin. Y/n pops it out of her mouth with an audible noise.

"You just came Didn't you?"

The look in Y/n's eyes and her smirk sends chills down Selena's spine. She nods her head shyly.

"Good girl. Get on your back."

Selena is hesitant to get off of Y/n, loving the embrace they're in, but she complies. She lies down on the couch and waits for Y/n's next move.

"I filled your pussy with my fingers, I made you cum from suck on your nipples, which is a first for me. Now I want to get a taste of that cunt."

Y/n's harsh words turn Selena on. She moans and squirms against the couch, so impatient for Y/n to descend on her.

Y/n spreads Selena's legs and her cunt is glistening for her.

"That pussy looks sweet enough to eat. Who's pussy is this?"

"You mommy!"

"So it doesn't belong to that little boyfriend of yours?"

"No! It's yours mommy! Please lick me."

Y/n stops teasing her and resisting her. Y/n is between her legs and tonguing down her cunt. Selena can't contain her cries. Her clit is not as sensitive since it was given a break, but the remnants of her last two orgasms still do linger around her like a cloud. She wants to push Y/n further into her cunt, but instead she grips at the cushions of the couch to get her lust under control.

Y/n's tongue flicks against her clit before giving its attention to her folds. Y/n licks up every drop of Selena's sweet nectar, savoring how good she tastes. Y/n has had a craving for her since she last saw her and now gets to have it.

"Mommy please make me cum!"

Y/n looks up at Selena and she's a beautiful sight. Her eyes are shut tightly and her mouth is agape. A feeling of smugness swirls over Y/n and fuels her to keep eating Selena out. Selena is extremely close to cumming again. Y/n wishes he could prolong it, edge her a little bit, but it's too risky right now. Plus Y/n really want her to cum in her mouth.

She flicks her tongue faster against her cunt. Selena feels like her heart is going to burst out of her chest.

"Mommy!"

She cums all over Y/n's face creating a mess of pure filth. Selena cries out as Y/n continues to lick her clit. Y/n over-stimulates her for a little bit, but then she lets up. Y/n wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and looks at Selena on the couch, spaced out. She looks darling like this. Her little camisole is bunched around her waist and her chest is heaving.

"I hate to kick you, but someone could come home any minute princess."

She snaps out of her haze. She's slightly annoyed that Y/n is making her leave after making her cum three times in a row, but something about it thrills her too.

Selena gathers her shorts and shoes and makes herself look semi-presentable. She looks like she just came back from a run.

"Hey," Y/n calls out to Selena before she can leave. "Maggie's leaves for camp next week and I might suggest to my husband that he should start joining your father and boyfriend on their fishing trips. Why don't you come over next Saturday to get that sugar you need."

Y/n winks at Selena which makes her heart thump. This town isn't completely bad.


	13. chase my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana Del Rey x Reader. 3rd POV. Word Count: 5,365

She wanted to keep it professional, you know.

Wanted to stay in character, stick to the script, and get the job done.

But, she is a distraction; a great distraction she wouldn't mind being permanent.

Y/n can tell Lana is new to this. She was shy and a little stiff when they first had to interact. She tried to be her normal self and give Lana a little encouragement. Lana was comfortable with Paul at the very least, but not so much with her. She wonders if it's because Lana just might feel distracted by her like she is by her. However, she overheard Lana and Paul talking.

"I just feel out of place. I feel like I did horrible today."

"That's normal Lana. You're going to beat yourself up and think you did a bad job compared to everyone else, but you didn't. It was perfect."

Y/n's suspicions were confirmed: Lana was new to this. Or she was at least new to being on a set of this caliber. They'd be here for a few more days doing shoots.

Y/n tried her best to make Lana feel like she wasn't doing a bad job when they shot together. She wasn't doing a bad job at all, she seemed to naturally embody the character (which is why Paul chose her). But, if she gave her some extra padding then she wouldn't beat herself up. That's the last thing Y/n wanted her to do when she went to her hotel after filming: beating herself up and thinking she sucked.

Their time on set together was minimal compared to the other people Y/n had to work with. She hated it. She wanted to be around Lana more. The way the sun hit her skin while they were on set was something else. Her skin looked smooth; some blemishes peppered her skin here or there but they added to her beauty. Her eyes, although filled with worry, had a sense of innocence or wonder about them. Her gaze was soft too. Y/n could sleep in the dip of her cupid's bow. She was a grown woman and she has a crush like a kid in the school yard. Lana just looked like a dream.

Lana was glad for the day to be over. She watched the crew power down for the day, a little awestruck at the full process that goes on behind the scene to make a movie. Y/n almost didn't want to disturb her, she was watching while in her own world. As much as she just loved to observe her, Y/n felt compelled to go a step further.

"Some of us are going out later tonight." Lana jumped a little. Fuck, Y/n didn't mean to startle her, but that smile formed anyway. "Do you want to come with us?"

She blinked a few times before a slight tinge of pink riddled her cheeks.

"Ahh, I can't tonight, I'm meeting my brother. Thank you for the invite though! Hopefully I can join next time."

Y/n nodded politely before turning away. She felt rejected and like an asshole for just leaving Lana on the spot. But, she did say no though. Y/n wanted her to say yes so bad, but an interest in joining her next time gave Y/n hope.

-

Y/n really wishes Lana would've said yes to tonight. Reese got drunk and sang karaoke at the bar. Y/n wondered what song Y/n would sing. She knows Lana is a singer per Paul's brief summary of her. They could've done a duet.

She can't do anything to clear her mind of her. Y/n even goes through a mental list of duets they possibly could have sang. For someone who has not had a personal conversation with her besides a few "hello's", this woman is whipped.

Y/n has spent too much time staring at the ceiling in her hotel at night. She closes her eyes to rest them. Unfortunately that doesn't shut her brain off neither does the copious amount of alcohol in her system. Lana's voice plays in her head; a few key words and phrases she can remember her saying, and Lana saying her name. No, not the name of her character in the film, her name. The name she said when Paul introduced them for the first time. They did an awkward handshake, her grip firm and warm while the look in her eyes sincere. Y/n wonders what it liked to have that same hand touching her.

A few minutes later, Y/n is rubbing circles into her clit, thinking about Lana. Her lips, her eyes, and her voice sounds like honey. Her drunkenness made her movements sloppy. Sometimes her speed would stutter too. Her chest would rise and fall as her thoughts about Lana progressed into something more naughtier. What would Lana look like underneath her? How would her pussy feel? Is she a screamer or more of a whimperer? Y/n has had her preferences over the years, but she'd take whatever as long as it's from Lana.

Y/n's climax sizzles through her body and she cums with a pathetic whimper. She feels a little weird to have done that, but it has also satiated some of the heat she felt inside. No, it didn't quell her interest in Lana and that wasn't her goal either.

Maybe now she can finally get some sleep.

-

No matter how nice Y/n is, or how much she smiles at her, Lana believed Y/n hated her. Or at the very least thought she was an amateur and didn't like her.

When Y/n invited her out with everyone else, she felt flattered, but too intimidated to accept the offer. Plus she really was meeting her brother in town for dinner. He was in the city at the same time as her, a happenstance that was a truthful excuse.

"How's the movie going?" Her brother stabbed at an elusive olive on his plate.

"It's going fine. I think I'm the most awful actress in the world though," she says a bit absentmindedly while watching his fork finally pierce the olive on his plate. "I'm a musician, not an actor."

"You did drama in high school though."

"That was a lifetime ago and I was only in theater for one semester. And, don't talk while you're chewing!" He rolls his eyes at her. "Besides, Bethany Morrison is not on the same level as Y/n."

"How is she? I've heard...things about her. Heard she's a bit neurotic, but really really good at what she does."

"You hear 'things' about a lot of people. Y/n is nice, I think. I feel like she probably wants to kick me off set along with my sucky acting. She did invite me out tonight with the rest of the cast so I guess that's a constellation."

"She probably wants to fuck you."

Lana almost choked on the wine in her mouth. She let out a few coughs and calmed herself down.

"What? Why are you so shocked? She invited you out, not Paul who you know. Y/n: the woman you met like a week or two ago invited you out."

"She's just being friendly. I'm not the only one she invited."

"I've heard about her and she's not necessarily the friendliest person. Just accept it."

Lana frowns. Her brother is an idiot and crass at times, but he wouldn't lie. However, he hasn't even seen them interact or been around them. How would he know based off of one thing Lana told him? Lana looks away from her brother and to a spot on the floor. The first little butterfly inside her starts to take flight

-

Y/n expected to wake up with a bit of a hangover, but no, she felt fresh. Maybe her 'release' last night helped her to alleviate the tension she felt. Then she remembered where she was and what she had to do today. And, who she had to see today. She hoped Lana had a good night with her brother, even if she did blow her off. Y/n shouldn't take it so personal.

"Hi Y/n."

Lana actually had the gall to approach Y/n. She felt...happy about that; like it's a breakthrough or something.

(For some reason, for the first time in her life, Y/n wishes Lana was calling her a pet name instead of her name. She'd die hearing Lana call her some cute shorthand to refer to her.)

She's wearing some hippy-looking dress for today's filming.

"Hi Lana." Yes, she knows her name.

"Sorry I couldn't join ya last night. Was it fun?"

Yea, it was fun when she masturbated to the thought of LAna touching her. She should've been there to join her.

"It's fine, we'll probably do it again tonight. Uh, how was the time with your brother?" Y/n tried her best to not let her tone sound fake.

"It was nice. We went to dinner downtown, some fancy Italian place I've never heard of."

The both of them can't help but be awkward around each other. In the back of Lana's mind is her brother's words, and in Y/n's mind is her memory of touching herself to the thought of Lana.

"If you guys go out tonight, I want to join you. I don't think I want to spend another night in my hotel room watching some old Skinemax movie with bad acting and even worse sex scenes."

Y/n wishes she didn't mention watching softcore porn because her eyes are probably wide as saucers.

"You're always welcome to join us Y/n."

Y/n's demeanor during that conversation was wildly different once they got on set to film a scene. This is where Lana starts to feel Jaded. Y/n is an actress, and she worries that she'd never be able to pin her feelings down. Not to say Y/n or other actors or actresses are being deceitful and don't live honest lives. But, Lana has never seen some act like she does. Y/n truly embodies her roles, and just seems to dive headfirst into the profession. Lana admires it really. But, she just feels unsure.

When Lana looked at Y/n today, she got the first good look at her face. Y/n was aging gracefully, although she would bet that she'd disagree. There was an obvious tiredness in her eyes and lines in her face have formed due to the stress of her line of work. Still she was beautiful. The way you could see her work ethic written all over her face made her even more beautiful. She's some sort of mythological beauty. The thing about Y/n is that she looks so different on set versus off of set. It's like she goes through some unseen transformation. Lana isn't looking at Y/n right now, she's looking at her character.

Y/n's eyes are so deep and vibrant. Her lips were a little bruised due to the cold morning air. This woman was beautiful in the purest sense of the word. When she rested her hand on Lana's, not as Y/n, but as her character, Lana felt something. A shock maybe, but it was something. The smile she gives is a genuine one. She loved being in Y/n's presence at this moment. Tonight would help her decide whether she loves the presence of Y/n's character or herself. God, Lana hopes it's the latter.

-

Lana likes Hemmingway, the birds by her bedroom window, and John Cale.

Y/n almost feels like she should be taking notes like she's in class. She didn't pick up on how whimsical Lana could be until she actually got to sit down with her. There's so much to her that she's sharing yet Y/n feels like they've barely scratched the surface. Lana tried to turn the tables on her and get her in the same position Y/n had her, but she was so good at turning it back to her. She's a fascinating person. It doesn't help Y/n one bit that she's so cute when Lana's explaining something she knows nothing about. She ordered a glass of wine that she's never heard of. It contrasted with the harder alcohol she had ordered. Y/n tamed himself and didn't drink it as fast. She has Lana right in front of her, talking so freely, she isn't going to ruin that by getting plastered.

"We should do karaoke," Lana suggests.

"I can't sing for shit."

That laugh she lets out is loud, but Y/n whipped! She finds it adorable anyway.

"It's karaoke, not American Idol!"

"You just wanna show me up."

"Me? I'd never!" She responds in a mocking voice.

Y/n laughs and Lana likes that they don't feel so uptight with each other anymore.

"Go up there and sing Sara Smile."

Lana gestures to the mic that is currently being used by some random person in the bar who has had one too many drinks. His rendition of a Fleetwood Mac classic was awful but everyone was just as intoxicated as him and were having fun. Y/n turns around to look at where Lana is pointing and she sees the same scene. She scoffs before turning back to her.

"So I can end up like that guy? No way," Y/n says with a slight laugh.

Lana smiles and looks down at her finger circling the rim of her glass. Her teeth graze her bottom lip. Y/n can't help but stare now that she's brought attention to it. Her eyes flicker back to Y/n's and she smiles in return. And they just sit there for a few passing moments looking at each other and letting the busy bar surround them.

"It's getting late," Lana is the first one to break the silence between them.

"It's only 11 o'clock."

"Yea, but tomorrow's my last day on set. Don't want to be anything less than chipper."

Why does she have to remind Y/n?

Y/n probably won't see her again until it's time to do press. She could get Lana's number or email, but something about asking her just feels a little weird. Lana had more work to do off set for the movie, but nothing that involves Y/n.

"Come back to my hotel tonight."

It was like word vomit when it came out. Y/n's brain didn't even think nor did her mouth hesitate to get it out. She hated herself for saying anything. Surely the look on her face was desperate. She watched Lana's eyes widen before softening again.

"How far is it from here?"

-

Y/n's hands stroke Lana's sides while her arms wrapped around her neck. Luckily she saved Y/n the embarrassment and cut the bullshit by pushing her body against hers just seconds after Y/n closed the door to her hotel room.

"C'mon...I wanna see you naked," Y/n says between their kisses.

Lana smirks against Y/n's lips before she pulls back. Y/n sits down on the bed as Lana stands before her, undressing herself like Y/n dreamt of the previous night. The light from the bedside lamp dusted her face; the light was dim but enough to see her soft features. Her skirt falls to the floor and she takes off her top. She stands before Y/n in her half-naked glory; she couldn't be more smitten.

"You're so beautiful," Y/n says lowly, still shy and uncertain how this is happening.

She reaches out for Lana and she steps closer. Y/n grabbed at her body, her skin, and kissed her sternum. She unhooks Lana's bra, her tits exposed to the cooler air. They were more perfect than she envisioned. She had freckles that were speckled on her chest, which were cute to Y/n. Her mouth attacks her nipple. Lana lets out a tepid gasp when she feels the wet mouth on her flesh. The heat in her body is going straight to her core, she's soaking her panties. She needs Y/n, her body needs to feel Y/n.

Lana pushed Y/n back against the bed, eliciting a grunt from her. She loved some of the force Lana used with her. She thought about how Lana would be in bed prior to this. She wondered if she was dominant or submissive. Now that she's with her, Lana seems like a wonderful mix of both. She's not afraid to push up on Y/n or be a little rough, but she still handles her with care and succumbs to her touches.

She loves the feelings of Y/n's hands on her back while she straddles her. She grinds herself against her thigh in a bit of desperation. It gives her more pleasure than it does Y/n, but the small moan Lana lets out is enough for her.

"Get on your back baby."

Baby. Lana likes how that sounds.

She complied with Y/n's wishes although she was upset about not being able to see her body. Y/n noticed the pout on her face.

"What's wrong?" She asks, feelings of worry causing Y/n to furrow her brow.

"I don't want to be the only one naked. Take your shirt off."

Y/n sort of laughs to herself when Lana reveals her truth. She pulls her cotton shirt over her head and hooks her bra, satisfying Lana.

"Don't interrupt me now, okay?" She nods instead of using her words.

Y/n eyes pull away from her and she looks down at Lana's clothed sex. She looked so delicious even without being fully nude. Y/n was stuck between wanting to savor this moment and to just start working her with her mouth. Y/n places a lingering kiss to Lana's inner thigh before she starts tugging at her panties. She lifts herself up a little so she doesn't have any trouble. Now Lana is fully nude for her.

Her pussy is perfect. The flat of Y/n's hand brushes against her lower belly. She looks at her once more almost as if to ask "is this okay?" Lana's face makes her look like she's burning up. She nods her head to give Y/n her reassurance.

Y/n could see her arousal glistening on her skin. She had a nearly full bush, it was hot to her. It seems as if she caught Lana in a situation she wasn't prepared for, but she had no reservations about being embarrassed like maybe someone else would be; Y/n loved that.

Y/n kisses Lana's thigh again, lips dangerously close to her folds. She doesn't know where to start; she could slide his tongue inside of Lana, wrap her lips around her clit, or lap at her folds. Y/n goes with the last option. Y/n gives Lana one long lick and she tenses up. She moans involuntarily at her taste. Another lick. And another.

"Y/n."

Finally, she got to hear her name on Lana's lips. She was quiet like a ghost, and waiting for more from Y/n. Her eyes pleading with Y/n to really give her the pleasure she wants, the pleasure only she can give.

Y/n delivers on fulfilling Lana's desires. Her licks become much shorter and frequent. Their fluids mix together to make Lana's pussy even wetter. Her mouth engulfs her clit gave Y/n the best reaction of the night so far. "Ahh! Y/n!" Her moans are sing-songy. Whether she knows it or not yet, but she's Y/n's precious thing. She can't let her go after this.

Her tongue parts her sticky folds and she lashes her slit. Y/n can hear the sounds of her fingernails clawing at the duvet. She wants Lana to cum so bad so she can hear how she moans when she climaxes. Y/n decides to speed up the process and slides a finger inside of Lana's pussy. Her walls are warm and tight. They constrict around her intruding finger. Y/n looks up and Lana is looking down at her mouth devouring her. Her eyes move to Y/n's when she notices her looking up at her. Her hands hover around Y/n's face as if she wants to cup her face.

"Please...keep going baby. You're so beautiful."

Her words are honest and sincere, Y/n knows she means it because if it was a lie then she's a goddamn better actress than her. But, the look in her eyes can't be faked, and the way she's looking at Y/n is as if she hung the stars didn't come out of thin air. It makes Y/n's heart flutter; she's more than smitten now.

"So beautiful...make me cum."

The muscles in Lana's body start to tighten. That single digit inside her, in tandem with Y/n's tongue, is really working for her. She embraces it, embraces the inevitable orgasm she's going to have. It pulses over her like a wave and her moans rise in pitch before the break into whimpers. "Don't stop, don't stop." She's able to break some words through albeit a little delayed and sloppy.

This is all Y/n wanted for the past few days: to hear those moans.

Now Y/n is reluctant to pull her mouth off of Lana, but she has her own arousal that she needs to take care of. Y/n mind how Lana's cum makes her face shine like it's been glazed. Lana sits up and admires the mess of a woman between her legs. She kisses Y/n's forehead and giggles.

Y/n gets off of her knees and sits on the bed. Lana is quickly at her side. Her body drapes all over Y/n as she kisses her face. Now it's Lana's turn to be down on her knees in front of her. She looks so small in this position, but so perfect. She fumbles with Y/n's zipper while Y/n unbuttons the top button. Lana pulls her pants down until it's pooling at her knees. Y/n shakes them off of her completely. From there Lana grabs the hem of Y/n's underwear and pulls them down. It's evident that Y/n is just as wet as Lana was when she pulled her panties off. She's wet with want.

"Y/n," she says teasingly. "You're so wet." Y/n lets out a deep sigh as Lana reaches out to stroke her fold with the tip of her finger.

A smirk appears on her face as she says, "I wonder how it tastes." Y/n groans at her words.

Lana now uses two fingers to apply pressure to Y/n's clit. Oh god, Lana's hands are much more nimble than her own. She takes her time to tease Y/n until she can't take it anymore. Y/n seems a little shy right now, which is surprising, but she's perfect. Lana is really enamored by the effect she has on Y/n. Plus her pussy is so pretty. Lana runs her hand up Y/n's pelvis, across her stomach, and to her chest where she ghosts across Y/n's breast and nipples underneath her cotton tank top. Her touch sends a shiver down Y/n's spine. Lana's fingers ghosting against her skin is like heaven.

Her hand on Y/n's clit is perfect as she rubs circles into her languidly but Y/n wants more; she needs to feel Lana on her.

"On your back." Y/n grabs at her hand to stop her. Lana looks up at her with a little bit of bewilderment in her eyes. For some reason she's nervous now even though she has no reason to be, Y/n wants her more than life itself.

She puts herself on the bed, the weight of her body causes her to sink into Y/n still can't believe it's got to this point: her angel on the bed, waiting patiently for her. The pussy he's been thinking about while on set with her is now waiting for her touch. Y/n grabs Lana's knees and parts them, her sex on full display. She curses under her breath. She quickly grabs the bottom of her tank top and lifts it over her head, joining Lana in full nudity.

"Someone's eager," Lana teases.

"Shut up," Y/n says playful.

Y/n grabs her legs while Lana wiggles in anticipation. Her pussy is so wet and is beginning for Y/n's attention. Y/n straddles her and places her pussy on top of Lana's. They both sigh when their pent up want finally has an arena to release itself. It feels so right to have Y/n on her and their joining feels something like destiny. They generate heat which warms them both up to the core.

Y/n's hips move slowly like she's savoring the feeling of Lana's sex warming her's. She feels so good on her, so good; it's like Lana is made for her and Y/n for her. She grabs a hold of Lana's leg and hugs it. She closes her eyes and rubs the area beneath her calf against her face. Y/n is enamored by Lana's soft skin and disposition. She squeals when Y/n grinds herself hard against her.

"Oh my god it feels so good."

This is how it should be: there bare sex against each other, and their wetness mixing with each other. The sound of their arousal can be heard, even at the pace Y/n is going at. It's extremely intimate for the first time they're fucking each other. Y/n is going painful slow on top of her, Lana wants more. She grabs Y/n's hip with one hand and tries to move her quicker. Y/n lets out a stupid giggle at Lana's failed attempt to make her go faster.

"You're such an impatient girl." This time it is Y/n's turn to run her hand across Lana's belly. "I don't want to rush this, I want to feel all of you."

And, heaven is what she feels. Y/n does speed up a little bit, but not fast like Lana desperately wants. Y/n throws her head back when the pleasure starts to bubble up and become too much. This is just so goddamn perfect she can't believe it.

"So soft and wet. You're so perfect angel."

Oh does Lana's face burn when Y/n calls her thought. She feels like the object of her affection, Y/n's most desired pearl. She's unsure about what's going on in that head of her's, but she can only hope Y/n wants her more than just her desires for Lana.

Lana has no time to submerge herself in any other thought that doesn't concern what Y/n is doing to her body. She giving her absolute pleasure, she almost can't stand it or Y/n. She feels so great on top of her and on her pussy like this. She wants Y/n to move faster so desperately but she's adamant about keeping up this slower pace.

"Oh baby, I can take," Lana teases. Y/n knows exactly what she's alluding to but she ignores Lana, still moving slow.

"If you brought me here to tease me because you're afraid of roughing me up, you should've left me at the bar."

It was bold for her to say that while Y/n is on top of her, but Y/n takes the bait. The grip of her hand on Lana's hip tightens and she throws her leg over her shoulder.

"You're so precious, but you have a smart mouth."

Y/n gives in and she's partially mad at herself for acting so out of character, but it's worth it; Lana is worth it. Her hips start to move faster and faster. Lana finally gets what she wants but it's almost too much for her body to take. The sound of their wet cunts together makes a loud squelching noise. Lana's tits jiggle at the power of Y/n's thrusting. Y/n cups one of them in her hand, tweaking and pinching Lana's nipple before pulling away again. She wraps her arms around Lana's leg again as she loses herself in her and the pleasure.

"I'm cumming!"

As Lana cries out, Y/n can feel her warmth gushing against her pussy; it's the hottest thing she's ever felt. Lana's eyes shut and her mouth open in ecstasy made her so beautiful.

"That's it baby, cum for me." Y/n's own release was the last thing on her mind even though Lana felt so good on her, she just wanted to watch Lana cum.

Y/n starts to slow down her movements. Her pussy was getting sensitive. Lana just groaned as she came down from her high. She runs her fingers through her hair and sinks into the bed.

"Earth to Lana...you still here with me?" Y/n tries to joke. She ignores Y/n's attempt to lighten the mood and sits up, prompting Y/n to get off of her. The look in her eye...she wants more.

"You gotta cum for me baby."

How bold she tonight is really blowing Y/n's mind. This is not something she expected from Lana who comes across as shy most of the time. But here she is taking charge and demanding Y/n to cum.

Y/n is wet with both of their arousal, and it makes it easier for Lana to slide her fingers inside of Y/n's pussy and fingerfuck her. Her eyes pierce through Y/n as she pumps her fingers in and out of her roughly and quickly. Lana's face is so dangerously close to her pussy, Y/n swears she is going to put her mouth on her, but she doesn't.

"Cum for me, Y/n. I really, really need you to cum for me baby." A naughty pout adorns her face.

The mention of her names draws a moan out from Y/n. It makes this all so incredibly real; Lana is the one getting her off, and she has no other option but to obey.

Her orgasm makes its arrival, prompting her cum to seep on to Lana's fingers. Lana gasps in delight, making her look so pretty. She squeals when she feels Y/n's walls spasming around her fingers. Y/n whimpers at her release. Lana bends down to give her slit a few licks, cleaning up a bit of the mess she just caused.

"Thank you for cumming for me, Y/n."

Lana is going to be the death of her.

-

It's their last night together and Lana finally got up there to sing for her. She picked a Carly Simon song Y/n has heard a few times before. She could tell that even though Lana was just having fun at karaoke, that this was a natural place for her.

"I probably won't see you for months, let me please you one last time."

"And, what about you?"

"Making you cum is enough to satisfy me."

When the sun rose the next morning, Lana was draped all over Y/n. She woke up first, with a groan. The previous night came rushing back to her mind. Y/n's tongue sliding across her hot skin; and the way she pushed her thighs to her chest and devoured her cunt, leaving her dizzy. The memory still makes her light head. Y/n's tongue moved in such deft ways that Lana had to reward her. Once Y/n stirred awake, Lana licked, nibbled, and sucked at her pussy until she came for her. She was back in Y/n's arms again after that, the two of them exhausted after their morning tryst. Y/n's hand rubbing her back was hypnotic and lulled her to sleep again. Almost makes Lana forget that she won't see Y/n for a long, if ever again.


	14. Pool Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been a little inactive on here but hopefully to start posting on here again! Especially in the visuals blurbs book.  
> As always I'm more active on tumblr and patreon which are both @honeysmut!

The sun blares down on Ester's skin, making her glow a golden color. It's so hot in Spain that it's almost unbearable. It's hot, but it’s also too lovely to stay inside (even though the blast of cold air of her house cooled her skin in the best of ways). Ester called her best friend Y/n over to join her on this hot day. A day of basking in the sun and dipping in the pool sounded amazing to her.

The sun moves high over their bodies. The sun in her eyes blinds her, and Ester makes an attempt to shield her eyes.

"It's getting stupidly hot, I'm going to get in now," Ester announced to Y/n as she sits up and gets off of the lounge chair. Y/n watches her best friend through her sunglasses sway over to the pool and dip her toe into the pool. She slowly immerses herself into the water, letting herself adjust to the cool water against her hot skin. As Y/n watches her descend into the pool, she finds herself staring at Ester's ass. The way she is just unintentionally hot is...something else.

'Fuck it' Y/n says internally. She gets up from her chair and follows Ester's lead and walks to the pool. Instead of slowly dipping in, she just jumps in to quickly adjust to the water. The rush of cool water on her skin sends a jolt through her; a jolt that drives the heat to her clit and hardens her nipples.

Y/n emerges from underwater and comes face to face with Ester. She gives her a playful smile before she sees the look on Ester's face: her eyes are wide and she is not looking at Y/n's face.

"What?" Y/n asks with a clear tone of confusion. Her eyes follow Ester's gaze and she looks down at her chest. Her bikini top suffered a malfunction and her bare breasts are exposed for Ester to see and ogle at. Ester blushes a deep red and embarrassment burns in her belly as she sees her best friend half-naked for the first time. Y/n stammers a little bit, but words fail her.

In a snap minute, Ester takes her bikini top off. Y/n's eyes are probably just as wide as Ester's were seconds ago. Ester gives a reassuring smile.

"No big deal," Ester shrugs. "If it was that type of pool day you should've told me."

Ester smirks at a dumbfounded Y/n as she swims away. She understands her best friend wanting to make her feel comfortable after something slightly embarrassing, but that last comment confused the hell out of her.

Things are moving in a direction Y/n didn't expect. However, she decides to take her top off completely since Ester broke that boundary.

Both of them swim in Ester pool together, half-naked. Y/n can't get the image of Ester taking her bikini top off out of her head. Her breasts weren't huge or anything, but they were perky and perfect for her frame. Her nipples were small and pink and they're hard from the once cool water. She wonders what it'd be like to press her tongue flat against her tits and feel Ester's hard nipple poke her tongue.

While she was in her head, thinking about her best friend's body, Ester comes up from behind and gives Y/n a playful scare. She turns around as fast as she could in the water and lets out a loud gasp. Ester giggles at her reaction.

"Gotcha!"

Ester places her hands on Y/n's hips and brings both of their bodies closer to each other. Ester starts to kiss Y/n from her neck to her chest. It takes a while for Y/n to realize what is going on in the rush of the moment.

"Wait, E-Ester...what are you doing?" Y/n gasps when Ester kisses her taut nipple with her wet lips.

"Just having some fun. Relax," Ester says against her skin.

Y/n is on edge and it's incredibly hard to relax when her best friend is kissing everywhere on her skin besides her lips. She's almost sure that Ester can hear her heart racing as fast as it is. She's going to go with this, go with the flow, because everything that's happening now is out of her control. Maybe she doesn't want to be in control of this anyway.

Ester lets her lips linger on Y/n's jawline for a minute. She presses her lips against the bone before opening her mouth to suck. Her mouth is nice and warm, it makes Y/n gasp. The two are just wading in the water, their feet moving to keep them afloat. Under the water, Ester wraps her arm around Y/n's waist to keep their bodies together.

Y/n was unaware that Ester held these sort of feelings for her, or maybe she's just having fun. Either way neither reason matters because it's turning Y/n on anyway.

Ester's lips end up traveling down to her neck and over her sensitive skin. Ester bites Y/n lightly, making her gasp. Y/n hands grip Ester's hips.

"Don't get eager now," Ester taunts her. Y/n feels a little embarrassed by how much she's enjoying this and the control she's giving Ester to have over her body.

"How can I not when you're touching me like this?" Y/n says, building some confidence. Ester smirks against her skin.

Ester pools away and starts to swim away from Y/n. Before she gets out, she turns back to look at Y/n and says, "we can't do much in this pool. Let's go inside."

Y/n is very aware about what Ester is insinuating. She quickly swims to the edge of the pool and pulls herself out of it. Ester had already disappeared into her house, so Y/n followed the wet footprints into the house. She hears some noises further into the house and walks towards what she’s hearing.

"Gotcha!" Ester screams out of nowhere and grabs Y/n from the back, making her gasp. Y/n swears she is about to have a heart attack due to how fast her heart is going.

"You scared the shit out of me!" Ester laughed at her reaction of half-annoyed half-playful. "What are you doing?" Y/n asks in confusion. Ester is still holding onto her without her bikini top and Y/n can feel her nipples poking her back.

Ester gives her no response which prompts Y/n to wiggle out of her grasp and turn to face her friend. Instead of getting her answer, or even getting a word out, Ester kisses her to shut her up. Y/n shouldn't be as shocked as she is when she feels her lips on her own, but she's surprised by how much she likes Ester's lips on hers. She can taste a faint trace of alcohol on her lips. Naturally her lips want to move against Ester's but she's so still and Y/n follows her lead.

Ester pulls her lips away from Y/n's. Y/n is still in place with her eyes closed. Ester can't pull away from Y/n's lips. Y/n had kissed her back so delicately that it left her wanting more, and wanting to push Y/n further because she knows she can push her buttons.

Her hands cup Y/n's breast, snapping her out of the daze. Y/n looks down at her tits in Ester's hands before looking back up at her. Her expression was hard to read, but Y/n leaned forward to kiss her. This time she moved her lips against Ester's while Ester fondled her. She presses her thumbs against Y/n's hard nipples. Y/n sighs against her lips and kisses her harder. Y/n is going to damn near leave her lips bruised. She kisses her so insatiably.

The lust bubbles in Ester until it's spilling over. She presses her body against Y/n's, almost overpowering her but Y/n still keeps her lips on Ester's. She walks them backward until the back of Y/n's knees hit the couch. Momentarily they break their kiss, but Ester straddles Y/n's lap and her lips meet Y/n's with urgency. Ester's hips stir against Y/n. They are just in their thin bikini bottoms that could easily be discarded in seconds. That thought doesn't leave Y/n's mind as she wraps her arms around Ester's waist; her body is so warm against her body. Ester's clit rubs against Y/n's thigh through her bottoms. Even that slight pleasure makes her lightheaded. Y/n helps Ester rock against her thigh, grabbing a hold of her waist so she could grind herself harder against Y/n. She moans into their kiss as she feels a bubble of pleasure build up inside of her.

"You taste so good," Ester says when she finally breaks their kiss; she was breathless and had a half smile on her face. "But, I bet your pussy tastes even sweeter." Her words sent a shot of lust straight through Y/n. She grabs Ester's hips with both hands and pulls her so her clit grinds harshly against her thigh. Ester gasps but soon giggles coquettishly. " _Eres una chica impaciente_ , Y/n," she teases.

The grinding wasn't enough for Ester. She wasn't getting much from the lack of contact she has because she's still covered. Her fingers hook on the string of Y/n's bikini bottoms. With one swift tug, they came undone. Y/n looked down to see Ester trying to get her naked. She lifted up so Ester could take the bikini bottoms off of her to leave her fully naked.

Y/n pouted; it wasn't fair that she was the only one naked and she found herself pulling Ester's bottoms off so she joined her in nudity. Now that she was free from any barriers, Ester grinded against Y/n's thigh again, this time a moan cracked from her throat. Y/n kissed the skin above her breast before she kissed down to her nipple. She took Ester's nipple in her mouth and sucked on it harshly. She could feel just how wet Ester was from the arousal she was leaving on her thigh. It was so hot, but the two of them wanted more.

Ester reluctantly pulls away from Y/n's touch and her wet mouth. She gets off of Y/n before pushing her back against the couch. Y/n's legs instinctively spread and Ester catches a glimpse of her pussy. However, Ester turns around and faces away from Y/n which confuses her. Ester places a leg on the other side of Y/n's. She pushes herself back so her pussy meets Y/n's. Y/n was a little clueless for a minute, but she maneuvered herself to fit perfectly with Ester like a puzzle piece.

Ester starts to grind her pussy against Y/n's. It was hard to tell whether it was her wetness or Y/n's as it mixes into a cocktail of their arousal. Her clit is right up against Y/n's and this is the type of pleasure she needed. Y/n gets a nice view of her ass as Ester moves her hips to grind their cunts together. She also moves her hips in tandem with Ester. She's never tribed before and now she's realized she's been missing out on it. Y/n places her hand on Ester's lower back as a way to guide her a little bit. Ester shivers when she feels Y/n's simple touch on her skin. She throws her head back when Y/n starts to grind herself harder against Ester's cunt; her eyes squeeze shut and she's on cloud nine. Y/n wishes she could see Ester's face because if her moans are indicative of anything, then her mouth is probably hung open in pleasure.

"Fuck it feels so good!" Ester's voice breaks through the sound of their moans. Y/n groans back in response. She feels Ester press her cunt harder against hers. Y/n's clit was getting sensitive and she could feel her orgasm forming in the pit of her stomach. Her thighs tremble a little bit against Ester's skin and her hips jerk at times.

" _Chica sucia...dime cuánto de una chica sucia eres bebé_."

" **I'm a dirty girl**! I'm going to cum!" Y/n practically shouts.

Ester moves herself harder and faster against Y/n. Their skin was nearly sticking to her leather couch and would creak with every move they made. Ester didn't feel her orgasm approaching in the same ways that Y/n did, but it was okay because she just wanted to hear how Y/n sounded when she got off. She turned her head so she was able to see Y/n's face contorting in pleasure. Her breath was labored and her eyes were shut tightly. Ester smirks knowing that she metaphorically brought Y/n to her knees and made her feel so good and is eventually going to bring her to her orgasm.

"Cum for me Y/n," she coos.

Whether Y/n hears her or not is not a concern to Ester. Y/n starts to cum against Ester's cunt. She lets out a strangled cry when her orgasm washes through her and makes her tremble. Ester can feel a gush of wetness against her own pussy. She continued to grind against Y/n to get her through her orgasm and Y/n matched her movements.

It takes Y/n only a few seconds to come to Earth again. Her orgasm left such a satisfying feeling in her belly. However, Y/n's orgasm didn't tire her out, it ignited something in her. Even though she was in her own little world for the last few minutes, she was very aware that Ester didn't cum. Since she was taken care of, it was time to turn all of her attention to Ester.

"Get off," Y/n says rather bluntly. Ester is curious by the change in Y/n’s tone and somewhat turned on by the possibility of Y/n's new found dominance.

When Esters pulls away from Y/n, the first thing she notices is how wet and sloppy Y/n's pussy looks. She knows that it's from both Y/n and her; it makes her blush a little bit.

Y/n pushes Ester down on the couch, her head resting on the arm of the couch and Y/n putting one leg on the back of the couch. Y/n got herself comfortable in between Ester's legs and descended on her to get a taste of her sweet pussy. Her tongue runs through Ester's folds, licking up her juice. Once she gets her fix, she starts to focus on Ester's clit. Ester swore she was going to die because of what Y/n was doing to her. She doesn't know what has gotten into her to make her wanna throw her down on the couch, spread her legs apart, and feast on her like a precious fruit. However, she isn't complaining that Y/n is giving her the utmost pleasure. She was groaning against her cunt, making Ester feel the vibrations but also making her understand the depths of her desire for her and the taste of her cunt.

"Oh my god Y/n," Ester is damn near speechless and can barely manage to get her words out. She was moaning louder than she was when she had her pussy pressed against Y/n's. She places her head on the back of Y/n's head, raking her fingers through Y/n's hair before grabbing at the roots when her tongue hits a sweet spot. Y/n looks up at her when and winks. It's something that makes her melt inside.

Y/n's tongue rapidly swipes her clit from side to side. Her arousal was flowing out of her and coating her face. She loves how Ester tastes, so sweet but also so unique. She loves finding out what makes Ester tick and Ester was really loving when Y/n would tap the tip of her tongue right against her clit. It drove her insane and made her head spin. Y/n spends the rest of her time on Ester’s clit, wrapping her lips around it and sucking.

"C'mon baby, you better squirt for me," she says briefly before putting her mouth back on Ester's pussy.

Following Y/n words is her two fingers which Ester can feel sliding into her. She has no time to adjust to the new intrusion because Y/n hooks her fingers in her and starts quickly tickling at that little sweet spot. Her hips begin to stir and her thighs tremble.

"Baby I can't," she says in a desperate whine. Y/n doesn't care how much she whines or complains because she's going to make her squirt no matter what, and she knows that Ester wants this. Ester shakes her head from side to side when she begins to feel too heady.

Squirting makes her feel like she's having a full body exorcism; her eyes roll into the back of her head and her back arches off of the bed. It's something Y/n wants to see from her even if Ester may find it embarrassing.

Y/n groans get louder and mix with the sound of her fingers pounding into Ester's dripping cunt. Ester's hips begin to rise off the bed but she tries to keep herself still, but to no avail. Y/n tries to hold her down with one hand and keep her as still as she could but Ester's body takes on a mind of its own when she's in this state of euphoria. Her moans turn into whimpers. Her body goes numb when that clear liquid gushes out of her and forces Y/n's out of her pussy so the stream could meet its full potential. Y/n looks at her pussy in awe with her mouth agape. Ester's hand is rubbing at her clit, prolonging her squirting orgasm.

"That's it baby! Keep squirting for me!"

Ester gives it her all before her body slowly starts to run out of steam. In a few more seconds, her pussy stops squirting but she's still shivering, this time harder than before.

"That was so fucking hot baby." Y/n moves to cup Ester's face. Ester opens them to look up at Y/n and gives her a weak smile.

"I can't believe you went along with this," Ester says with a slight laugh.

"And I can't believe you seduced me so easily," Y/n jokes back.

The two of them lazed around on the couch for a while before straightening themselves out. Y/n stayed the night with Ester that night and if they thought their tryst on the couch was the last time they'd touch each other in such intimate ways, they were wrong.


	15. Breeds a Finer Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan Fox x Reader. AU for obvious reasons!

Megan didn’t get much traction over on this side of town. It was only a few truckers and the unexpecting couple that was scared out of their minds to step foot into this place. The motel wasn’t a violent one, nor was it one filled with drug dealers or men bringing in pros, but it’s appearance made it seem that way. Megan didn’t have the money to fix it up since she didn’t get that much business. She didn’t even want to be in charge of this place, but once her father died, she was the only one that was able to take this place without the risk of her mother going into debt over this stupid place.

She wished that there was more excitement around this place, but her days were just spent behind the desk running over the same words of the same magazines until a new batch was delivered the next month. She could tidy up the place, but she just didn’t care too. Whoever would walk in next would just let the leaves from outside blow right in and fuck up her good work. However, how likely was it someone to blow in when it was approaching midnight?

Megan spent another hour ruminating and almost being lulled to sleep by the sound of the red hand on the clock moving every second. The sound of the bell on the front door had rang out and snapped her out of her oncoming daze. It was an incredibly slow night tonight, with only one new person coming in around 9pm, and now someone new looking for a place to sleep well around 1 in the morning.

“How can I help you?” Her voice was monotone until her eyes were set on the traveler. It was a woman. 

Megan expected a man to come trailing in after her, but as the seconds passed and the woman stood there in her spot with a half-smile on her face, she realized that she was alone. It was rare for a woman to be traveling alone and feeling comfortable enough to come to a place like this for sleep so late at night, yet here she was. Something in Megan changed. No longer was she too bored or disinterested to interact with her new customer, she felt the need to turn on the “Fox charm” as her father would call it.

“What can I do for you sweetheart?” She spoke to her again, watching her smile widen and her eyes move away from her. She had a shy one on her hands.

“I’m looking for a room, just for one night. ”

“Sure. What brings you into this little place?” She began to look through the keys to find the one for the best single person room in this god forsaken place as she waited for my answer.

“Just traveling. How much is it a night?”

Her short answer sounded like a lie to Megan, like it was rehearsed, but she didn’t pry. “25 a night,” she simply stated and grabbed the key to the room she was looking for. Megan didn’t have fixed prices here. She based them off how customers treated her in their initial meeting, or like in this case, how they looked. It was fucked up, but she just didn’t care.

“You can follow me outside. Do you need to grab anything else?”

“No I’m all good.”

The woman, she didn’t have a chance to catch her name yet, followed her into the cold air. She guessed that the beat up brown Camry was hers, but there seemed to be no way that car was able to make it that far. The car was filled with clothes and multiple items that told her that she was doing more than “just traveling”, she was running away from something.

Room 215 was going to be the place she rested her head for the next 24 hours. Compared to the other rooms it didn’t have a smell and there weren’t any stains in the carpet. This room was hardly used seeing as most of the rooms on the second floor were two beds and all of the tired truckers didn’t want to climb the steps after they had been driving all day. If she wasn’t so sweet on the eyes, Megan would have relegated her to one of the rooms downstairs. She opened the door for her and she heard her drop her two bags to the ground.

“Is this good?”

“It’ll do. When is checkout?”

“Whenever you want it to be, sweetheart.”

The pet name did not escape her. She would turn her eyes away from her every time she said it and that cute smile would be on her face. Her face was burning with every word she spoke to her. It had been months since she’s had any nice interactions with someone, especially someone blatantly flirting with her.

“Umm…thank you ma’am-”

“Don’t call me that, makes me feel old. Just call me Miss Fox, or Megan for that matter.”

“O-okay Miss Fox.”

Her timid voice had turned her on. She was beginning to feel like this was going to be a game of cat and mouse. She was unsuspecting of what she was really thinking, what she really wanted to say and do to her. She hadn’t caught her name yet, but it doesn’t matter, as long as she was calling out her name while underneath her.

“This place good enough for a city girl like you?”

Megan tried not to come off as being too rude, she was just trying to poke fun at her so she would loosen up and not stand there with her shoulders hunched while looking around blankly.

“I’m not from the city. I wish I was though. Small towns were never good to me, that’s why I’m getting out of there,” she paused. She didn’t mean to reveal to her certain aspects about herself. Not because she found her untrustworthy, but because she probably couldn’t be bothered with the details. She probably gets 100 of visitors a week that have told them about their travels, hers were nothing special. “Sorry,” she apologized quickly, but Megan just wasn’t sure what for. “I’m probably keeping you from doing your job.”

“Don’t apologize sweetheart. Ain’t no one coming in for the rest of the night and I could use some company.”

She sat in the chair at the same round table in the room to make it look a bit more modern. She noticed how comfortable she was in the company of a stranger, but this was her motel after all. She was flattered that she wanted her company, but it was incredibly late.

“I never caught your name.”

“It’s Y/n.”

“Name just as sweet as you look. So, why are you moving from home Y/n?”

She was stumped. How did she know she was moving? Was it that obvious? It must have been because the expression on her face was easy for her to read.

“I saw the stuff in your car. No one who is just on the road takes that much stuff with them. Are you leaving home?”

What was the harm with sharing her personal details with a stranger? Megan had been incredibly kind to her so far, and it’s not like she would follow her out of this place one she was leaving.

“I am. My parents want me to get married, but I’m not ready for that. I’ve been saving money from my waitressing job and tips for months and I made my grand escape yesterday. I’ve been driving forever it seems,” her voice picks up at the end. Almost like she couldn’t believe she was doing this and that she was successful in her escape so far.

“What are your plans?”

“I haven’t thought that far…I want to go to Chicago. Some girl from my high school went to university there and apparently is a doctor or something. I’m not smart enough for college, but I know there is something for me there. I could get a better waitressing job at one of the fancy restaurants.”

Megan watched as she talked about her dreams in a bit of a fantastical way. Y/n could tell that she didn’t do any serious planning or made practical plans; just followed her heart instead of her head. A part of Megan was ready to poke holes in her plans, but that was for purely selfish reasons. Someone as sweet and pretty as Y/n she didn’t want to let escape from her so quickly. Megan hasn’t had any proper human contact in months, her last relationship was years ago before she was put in charge of this shitty motel. Y/n was the most beautiful thing her eyes had laid upon in a long time.

“Chicago is far from here.”

“Only seven more hours away. It took me longer to get here, so I think I can fare another seven hours.”

Y/n was adamant, she could tell. She may have been timid, but she was self-determined and Megan did like that even if it would make her leave her sooner.

“Enough about me. What about you? How did you become an owner of a motel when you’re so young.”

“Aw don’t flatter me sweetheart, I’m not that young,” she laughed off her compliment, but it made her heart thump harder. “It was my father’s but she died about two years ago. My mother is too old to run this place so I was the one to take over this place.”

“You’re not scared out here by yourself?”

“Not at all. I barely get any customers besides the regular truckers that have to drive through this area. Sometimes I’ll get couples, but I rarely get someone coming in by themselves like you. I’m bored more than I am scared. Plus my father left a shotgun for me to defend myself. I never had to use it, but I’m not afraid to defend myself.”

Her background was insipid but Y/n watched her speak like she was talking about some new planet she herself had discovered. Y/n was starved for human interaction just like she was. It felt as if fate brought her to this place for her; someone similar to her that had all the qualities she liked.

“Wow. That’s a lot of responsibility. I couldn’t do it…you’re a good person Megan.”

“I wouldn’t go as far as to say that. I just do what you have to do.”

Their conversation had begun to run dry which was upsetting for both of them. Y/n was just too damn shy and Megan didn’t want to scare her off by coming on too strong. However, she had to keep her talking for her sake.

“You’re very brave to be traveling out here for yourself. There aren’t many motel owners like me. Some want more than just your money or they don’t care what fucked up person steps foot onto their property.”

“You’re right. I got lucky with this being the first motel and only one I plan on staying at and the owner is a nice man.”

“Don’t flatter me darling.” There was a red blush on her cheek that Y/n took notice to. “If you’re hungry, I know a local diner that’s open 24 hours. I’m friends with the manager and can have some hot food for you,” she changed the subject. Y/n nodded her head eagerly. Her stomach had been growling for the last hour of driving. Y/n thought she was going to have to forgo eating until morning but Megan was her savior.

“I would much appreciate it. How much do you want?”

“Don’t worry about it sweetheart. It’s on me. You have any clue what you want?”

“What kind of soup do they have?”

-

It took Megan 20 minutes to get back. She had two bags for them. Y/n had been kind enough to invite her to eat with her as a way of saying thank you. She got the chicken noodle soup with a toasted ham and cheese sandwich. Megan watched her devour it like she hadn’t eaten in days. Y/n mentioned that this was the first proper meal she has had in days. Megan couldn’t help but feel sorry for her at times. She listened to her talk about some asinine stuff as she ate her burger. Y/n had a mouth on her once she got comfortable with someone. 

Megan couldn’t pull her eyes away from her mouth as she continued to talk. She wondered how soft they’d feel on her skin and all of the sweet spots on her body. Her eyes then trailed down to her breast that peaked out of her top. It was too cold out to be wearing something close to a V-neck, but she was not complaining at the beautiful sight she was given. 

She pretended to be interested in what Y/n had to say, which she fell for. Y/n was coming around to Megan, really warming up to her. She was the kindest and most attentive ear she has had in months, maybe even years. There was a part of her that she felt understood her; almost like they were searching for the same things.

“It’s getting late." 

It was well past 2 a.m., but Y/n didn’t want Megan to leave just yet, not when their conversation was getting so good. Y/n was getting her to open up more about her family, and her father who had previously owned the place. Megan didn’t expect her to be so interested and even found it a bit of a burden to retell her past. However, she did it to stay in her presence longer.

"Oh,” was all she said. Megan smiled to herself at how much of a coward she was to not confess that she wanted her to stay and keep her company. She hated to be the one to do it.

“I hope I’m not coming on too strong by asking if I could stay. I really enjoy your company.” Y/n bought the line she had fed her. She nodded her head curtly with a smile, also not wanting to seem too eager or desperate but that’s exactly what she was.

Megan placed her hand on top of hers and she looked down at where they met. Her face began to burn when her thumb stroked the back of her hand. “Megan,” she said her name weakly and it did something to her. Megan leaned in to kiss her. Y/n kissed her back, her lips as gentle as she expected. Her lips began to move much faster against hers. Y/n had trouble keeping up but she did her best. She enjoyed the touch of her lips on hers even if she could taste the burger on them. It made her giggle into the kiss and Megan pulled back. 

“Get on the bed sweetheart.”

Y/n complied easily. Sex with a stranger at a motel has never been on her bucket list, but she couldn’t resist Megan. She was charming, kind, and easy on the eyes; something that was rare back at home where she grew up. 

Even all dressed up she looked so good spread out for him. She couldn’t help but let a smirk adorn her face as she approached the bed. Y/n looked vulnerable, a little bit of worry in her eyes, but ultimately there was a wild want in them. 

“You’re so pretty baby. You know that? But, you’re such a bad girl running away from home.”

Y/n has never been spoken to like that by someone who was trying to fuck her. People have been mean to her when trying to court her, but their words came off as abusive and asshole-ish while Megan’s were teasing even if they were just as volatile.

“I’m going to ruin you.” Her threat was a promise that made a shiver run up her spine. But, it did thrill her so, so much. If leaving home was a shot of courage then she was going to overdose letting Megan take control of her body.

She began to crawl over her, staring at her like she was prey. Her breath hitched in her throat at her gaze. She’s never felt so wanted in her life. 

“You gonna be a good girl and let me have you?” Y/n nodded her head, words escaping her. Megan laughed at her silence. “Good girl. I bet you taste so sweet.”

She bent over to kiss a part of her exposed collar bone. Y/n let out a sigh as her hand came up to the back of her head and she lightly petted her. Her hands were roaming all over her body, grabbing at her hips, her ass, and her breast. Megan needed to see her naked before her, like a feast for her eyes only. 

“Strip for me sweetheart.”

Megan got off of her to give her some space to bring her shirt over her head. Her white bra contained her breast, but they did a poor job at doing so. The cup was a size or two too small for her. It was obvious her wardrobe hasn’t been updated in a long time. The V-neck she was wearing was a bit ratty and her jeans were distressed at the bottom. Y/n had gotten herself out of those old clothes and sat in only her bra and underwear, all white as if she was virginal. The sight of her made Megan so hungry.

“Spread those legs for me.”

The first thing her eyes noticed was the wet patch on Y/n’s underwear. Megan wonders how long she had been sitting there in her own wetness and at what point did she get so turned on that she had to make a mess of herself. Either way, she wanted to get a taste of her sweet nectar. Her nimble hands were careful in pulling her panties off. She looked up at her before asking her to unhook her bra. Y/n did so and her breast fell out of the cups. was beautiful, the most perfect thing she has seen in months. How Megan got so lucky, she isn’t sure but she isn’t going to push her luck now.

“I bet you taste so sweet.”

Y/n looked away from her, feeling a bit embarrassed to have her body talked about like this. Y/n laid back on the bed and let Megan do her thing. Her wet tongue had lapped at her cunt, making her whimper. Her legs instinctively tried to close in on her head, but she kept them apart with her hands. She devoured her in seconds. The way her tongue moved through her folds like a snake made it obvious to her that her sex life has been dry lately just like hers has been for most of her life. Y/n didn’t even think it was possible for someone to be so skilled with their tongue in the way that she was. When she began to suck at her clit she thought she was going to explode. Her heart was racing at an unfamiliar pace. Megan loved every little sound she made and how more of her arousal flowed onto her tongue. Y/n was weakening for her and she loved it.

“Come on pretty girl, let me taste your cum,” she says briefly before her face was back in her pussy. Y/n noticed how wet her mouth was when she had pulled away from her. Y/n couldn’t keep looking but couldn’t pull them away at the same time. She felt her eyes boring into her and she looked up at her to meet her heavy gaze. She couldn’t get a read on Megan just through her eyes, but she was able to see right through her. Y/n came hard on her tongue. Y/n was vulnerable and Miss Fox seemed to be able to read all of her thoughts.

“Oh my god,” Y/n moaned out as Megan’s tongue still licked at her sweetness even though she had already cum. 

was tuckered out already. Y/n didn’t expect another round or even for Megan to keep licking at her but she wasn’t stopping. Y/n had to physically push her head away from her cunt because it was too overwhelming.

“Megan – oh my god – please give me a break.”

Her laugh broke through her please; it was a dark one. The sweet man Megan had turned into a meaner one. Y/n wasn’t scared he’d hurt her, but she was afraid to take the plunge into much darker waters. What she didn’t realize was that she practically had no choice and her fate had been sealed when she let her lips meet hers. Y/n was going to give her body over to Megan and she was going to enjoy it every step of the way.

Megan pushed herself off of the bed, giving Y/n the break that she needed. She stood up completely and looked to be making herself ready to step into the morning cold.

“Wait, where are you going?” Y/n asked desperately. Megan noticed the pleading look in her eye begging her not to leave her.

“I’m coming right back. I just need to grab something; a surprise if you will.”

“What kind of surprise?”

“Shh. Don’t worry your pretty little head. I have all kinds of surprises for you.”

That devilish smirk of her was going to kill her. Y/n stared at the ceiling as she waited for her to come back. Not even 48 hours since leaving home was she doing what she had previously believed to be the unthinkable. Y/n always wanted to have sexual relations through the “proper channels” that her parents raised her to believe in. You’re supposed to be courted, go on dates, get married, and then everything after is fair game. Y/n didn’t wholeheartedly stick to that, but she did believe in only giving her body away to people she was in long term relationships with, that’s how she only did it until now. Megan was making her reconsider all of her morals. Y/n has never seen someone who looked and acted like her in her small hometown. Y/n knew there was a giant world out there filled with all kinds of characters, but to encounter one so early that has captured her attention in the way that Megan had was unexpected.

The front door to her room opened and Megan’s cheeks were rosy from the cold outside. Y/n noticed that she had white flakes on her; it had begun to snow since she’s been put up in this room. She must’ve been so cold and she felt the urge to warm her, her bare skin on her.

“Glad you didn’t run away from me since that’s something you seem fond of doing,” she joked. Y/n didn’t care for what she had to say, she just wanted her touch once again.

“Get naked Megan.”

“Calm down sweetheart,” she chuckles as she begins to take off her jacket. Her impatience was a good sign to her. 

The rest of her clothes had followed. Y/n stared at her with a lurid look in her eye. She didn’t think Megan’s body would look as delicious as it did. In the same way that Megan devoured her pussy, she wanted to devour her.

“What’s the surprise?” She says while licking her dry lips.

Megan looked down at her, the “surprise” stuffed in one of the leftover grocery bags. It was ridiculous to keep it on her, she’s sure she’d be embarrassed if someone accidentally stumbled across it in her office. However, she knew it would come in handy one day and today was the day.

It was a strap-on. Y/n was taken back to see it as she eyed the size of the cock. It was bigger than the two boyfriends’ she had. Y/n shivered when she thought about it inside of her. Megan approached her with a dark look on her face. 

“Is this what you wanted sweetheart? You want me to fuck you with my big dick?” Megan was tired of Y/n just nodding, she wanted to hear her words. “Open that pretty mouth of yours before I have to stuff it and give you a reason to be silent.”

“I want you to fill me up Megan…don’t make me beg,” her voice sounded cute to her when she was using it to plead for her wants. 

“Good girl. I knew you had it in you. Lay back for me.”

Y/n obeyed, feeling light headed as Megan placed herself between her legs, strap-on secured on her body. The tip of the cock poked at her entrance. Y/n was so wet, but she did worry if it would be hard to slip inside of her or if it’d be a tough fit. Both of them sighed when her length slid into her. She completely bottomed out, filling her up to depths Y/n didn’t know existed. “Oh my god Megan,” she softly cried. Y/n wrapped her arms around her, her fingernails beginning to dig into her skin. It was big and she was starting to pump into her without much caution.

Megan should’ve felt guilty when seeing tears well in her pretty eyes as she filled her, but she couldn’t herself to. Not when she was moaning out the way she was and how hard her nails were digging into the skin on her back. Y/n was thoroughly enjoying this even this was the first time she was being treated like this.

“You like me filling you up sweetheart? You like getting fucked by a stranger in a shitty hotel?”

“Yes Megan! Please don’t stop! Don’t ever stop.” Her sweet, sweet voice; she could listen to it for a thousand years.

Her hips snapped against hers at a punishing pace. She was taking out all of sexual aggression on her poor pussy. She missed dominating a pretty little thing, and tonight the prettiest little thing just so happened to show up on the doorsteps of her motel. Y/n was mistaken if she thinks that Megan was going to let her leave her so easily. The thought had crossed her mind earlier, but she ignored it. Now, it was the only thing echoing in her head.

“Megan I’m going to cum!”

Megan wanted her to cum for her, but not yet. She pulled at her which made her groan in annoyance. She looked at how messy her pussy was and how she was making a mess of the cock. Her arousal had flowed all over it. She got turned on at the thought Y/n cumming and making an even stickier mess around the toy.

“Get on all fours. Don’t fucking make me say it twice.” She didn’t have to because Y/n was eager to obey her; she needed her inside of her again. 

The new position, with her ass in the air and hands on her hips, was unfamiliar to her. Y/n had only had sex in the missionary position, but now she was discovering how much she was missing out. Megan was in her so much deeper and she loved the feeling of her hands grabbing at her backside and her hips. Y/n thought about how her mother had told her those trying to court her wouldn’t like the extra padding she had around her hips or thighs, but Megan seemed to enjoy everything she had. 

Megan was in heaven. Never has she felt so good pounding into someone. Fucking her felt right, like she was at home and she never wanted to leave Y/n’s presence. She hated that she was having these thoughts, never one for having strong romantic feelings for anyone, but something had come over her while she was fucking Y/n. She was grabbing onto her arms harshly, leaving a mark on her skin. Y/n noticed the switch in her in how her thrusts became more frantic and how she was slamming into her. It felt so good but it was also overwhelming her. Even in her state of an almost blackout, Y/n was able to notice how much Megan was lost fucking her. Y/n was squirming more than Megan had liked.

“Don’t you dare run from me. Don’t run from it. You want this, you’re crying out so fucking loud for me. You want me baby. Tell me how much you want me!”

“Need you to make my cum Megan!” Her voice was nothing but complete sobs now.

The sounds of her ass slapping against her thighs made it hard for Megan to concentrate and her thrust began to get sloppy. Y/n’s pussy was so slick and made a loud squelching noise every time she pushed in and out of her. Y/n was on the edge of cumming and she just wanted to push her over it.

“Cum Y/n. Fucking cum for me,” she demanded.

Her forceful voice is what did for her. Y/n always hated being told what to do, but with Megan it felt natural because it was her choice to obey her. Y/n came with a loud cry. Her body was wracked with complete pleasure spreading throughout her veins and into every capillary of her body. Never has she felt like she was floating in outer space before. Y/n honestly thought that orgasms like that didn’t exist, but Megan had proved her wrong.

-

Megan had cleaned her up after she came. She made just as much of a mess as she expected her to. Her body was tired, but not as tired as Y/n’s. The birds had begun to chirp which meant it was probably 4 or 5 in the morning. She didn’t intend to be up so late since she was supposed to be back at the front desk at some point in the night, but her cousin was coming at 7 a.m. Y/n to begin her shift so Megan figured it would be okay to stay and fall asleep with Y/n right beside her. 

She had awoken before her. Megan figured Y/n would be in a deep sleep from how hard she fucked her. She was never one to get a goodnight sleep, but she thought that the events would’ve helped her. However, these beds in the motel were only comfortable if you were as tired as Y/n was. She watched her as she slept. She thought her plans to go to Chicago were stupid. Not only was it stupid to go to a major city in these times without having a place to stay already, but she was also a selfish person. Y/n wanted to get the hell out of a small town so what was the likelihood of her wanting to stay with Megan? Her home was close to the Ohio capital, but would that be enough to satisfy her? All this planning for someone she’s only known for 12 hours.

Y/n had finally stirred awake by noon. Y/n almost forgot about last night, but the dull ache between her legs and the man beside her would not let her forget.

“Good morning sleeping beauty.”

Her face burned and she looked away from her, but uttered a small, “good morning.”

Despite the curtains being closed, the room was very bright from the outside light. Y/n got up, still naked, and peaked out the window. They had to have at least gotten a foot of snow. Y/n groaned at the sight of all the white everywhere.

“When you heading out?” Megan had asked out of nowhere. She was well aware that Y/n was not going to be able to leave with all this snow out there. The snow plows didn’t come by this area until later in the day and she wasn’t going to be able to find somewhere to stay in Chicago at 4 in the morning like she would be able out in these rural areas.

“I’m not sure. I’m thinking about staying another night.”

Megan couldn’t help but smirk. Y/n this time nature was on her side, but he’d do everything in her power to keep her here with her. She has been thinking this entire morning about how she needs someone to come home to. Y/n seems like the perfect fit.


	16. Cam Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chantel Jeffries x Cindy Kimberly. This was originally a patreon exclusive fic from my first tier and my very first patreon story. Enjoy!

Almost every night, well into the hours of the night, Cindy hears the same thing: giggling and muffled talking coming from Chantel’s room. Eventually the harmless talking turns into moaning. The natural progression of thought leads Cindy to believe Chantel is just hooking up with some guy. However, she debunked that theory because how wouldn’t she notice the guy? She began to become much more alert around her and there is no way Chantel could bring a guy over without it going unnoticed. Even if Chantel tried to sneak someone over it still wouldn’t work. Plus Chantel wouldn’t keep something like that to herself, she lowkey loves to brag.

It’s a little awkward honestly. Cindy is unsure on how to approach Chantel. Does she just say ‘Hey I can hear you moaning in your room every night. What are you doing?’ Nope. Too awkward. They’re open with each other, but if Chantel doesn’t say anything to her then it must be a secret.

Maybe it’s none of her business, but Cindy still remains curious. It continues throughout the week which doesn’t help with Cindy’s wandering mind. She has an itch of curiosity she needs to scratch.

It’s now Friday night and the two brunettes are getting ready to go out. Music is blasting from CIndy’s computer and their pricey makeup products litter the counter-top.

“I swear to God if we run into Charlotte tonight, I’m going to strangle her,” Chantel says in her vallely girl drawl as she checks herself out in the mirror. “My ass looks good,” she says lowly to herself.

Cindy nods her head in agreement as she applies her lip liner. The question is still burning in her brain, but for now, she just lets Chantel steer the conversation.

“Hey I know we made plans with Jocelyn and Alissa for tomorrow, but I’m going to have to cancel,” for the first time since getting ready, Chantel peels her eyes from herself in the mirror and to Chantel. “Sorry babe,” she gives Cindy a fake pout.

“It’s cool. We’re just going to some house party anyway. It’s probably going to be lame. PLus you probably want to be with your man anyway,” Cindy makes an attempt to casually get some answers out of Chantel.

Chantell scouffs, “My man? You’re joking right?” Chantel is almost in a state of disbelief. If she was with someone, whether that’s just hooking up or exclusive, she’d definitely tell Cindy.

“Cee, every night I can hear you moaning in your room. You’re either fucking someone or you’re seriously a chronic masturbator.”

Chantel laughs a laugh that makes Cindy feel like she’s missing out on the job. She feels completely naive.

“I was camming, so you’re kind of right, I have been fucking myself alot,” she says jokingly. Chantel speaks to her as if she’s talking about something casual like coffee mugs or something asinine.

“Alright, but why though?”

“Don’t be dumb Cindy, it’s for the extra money, duh. No one knows it’s me because I wear one of those cheap masquerade masks and I can’t lie, it’s kind of a rush. You’d be surprised how many lonely men are online spending hundreds to see someone just masturbate…actually you probably wouldn’t be.”

Cindy doesn’t respond, but her mind is teeming with questions. Like how did she get started in all of this? Chantel is no stranger to networking and “going the extra mile” to get what she wants, but camming isn’t going to help raise her social climb, especially if she’s hiding her face.

“Oh okay…it’s not a big deal. Was just curious,” Cindy does her best to quell the conversation without looking suspicious to Chantel, but her friend is seemingly unphased; just applying her lip gloss again.

Everything seems fine and like the conversation was successfully forgotten. Cindy shook off the weird feeling she had and just focused on getting herself pretty go out.

“Maybe you should try it…or you could join me.”

Cindy stop applying her mascara in the mirror and she instantly freezes at those words. What? Are her ears deceiving her?

The look on her face gives her away and Chantel rolls her eyes.

“Cindy oh my god lighten up, I’m just joking!”

Cindy gives her a fake smile accompanied by a fake laugh. That joke didn’t sound like a joke to her if she was being honest with herself. Her heart started to pound in her ears. Cindy isn’t naive and wouldn’t consider herself as vanilla, but this situation is just bizarre and feels odd.

“You know I wouldn’t mind it though…the whole being naked and masturbating on cam,” Cindy can’t believe the words coming out of her mouth and apparently Chantel can’t either. She cocks an eyebrow at her friend in the mirror.

“Are you just trying to match my joke?”

“No, I’m serious,” Cindy keeps a playful lilt to her voice just in case she wants to back out and yell 'just kidding!’ However, she feels like backing out isn’t an option. She can’t unring the bell that has caught Chantel’s full attention.

“It’s not like I’d have to fuck anyone or any old creeps. I just don’t know if I’d want to do it all the time or make my own account.”

“You can just join me,” once again, Chantel’s tone is nonchalant. Joining in on Chantel’s camming session means that they’re going to be getting off in front of one another and that might escalate to something else. God, something about that sounds so enticing to Cindy though. It gives her the same feeling that skipping school for the first time gives a teenager. She’s weary to show any eagerness though, she just plays it cool, applying another layer of gloss to her lips.

“I’m down. All the lingerie I get from brands and no boyfriend to show it to, so I need to show someone.”

Chantel giggles and turns to look at Cindy. Her eyes are much more lascivious than Cindy’s. Compared to Cindy’s softer, more innocent gaze, when Chantel looks at someone it’s like she’s seeing right through you. Cindy always feels like Chantel knows something that everyone else in the room doesn’t. As the only person standing in this bathroom with her, it leaves Cindy shook, but excitement courses through her.

-

Cindy worked out and ate better for the entire week. It was almost as if she was getting ready for a big photo shoot. For some reason this gave her more nerves than that. It wasn’t like anyone was going to know it’s her. She’s never been fully nude on camera or her friends, let alone in a chatroom for hundreds of strangers.

Those things didn’t affect Chantel at all. She’s had photos leaked and has known to be a little overly sexual with her friends. She just lets the whispers roll off like water on a duck’s back.

Cindy puts curls in her brown hair. Her lips looked like they’ve been stained with cherries and a thin layer of gloss lays on top. She didn’t want to go too heavy on the gloss just in cases she kisses Chantel; just in case. She was totally mentally prepared to be intimate with Chantel if the moment arose. Chantel can be raunchy just on her own in a totally chill environment so it must be ten times worse when she’s being motivated by sexual praises and money.

Chantel enters Cindy’s bedroom while Cindy is applying one last coat of mascara. Cindy notices Chantel standing behind her in her vanity mirror. In her hand is a black mask. It’s pretty plain except for a few gold accents.

“Here kitty,” Chantel hands her the cat shaped mask. “It totally goes with your vibe,” Chantel speaks of it as if she’s talking about a pair of designer heels and not the thin, flimsy mask that’s going to protect Cindy’s identity to the world as she shows her pussy off.

“What do you want to go by? What’s your name?”

“Name?”

“Yea you’re going to need a fake name, duh! I go by sugar.”

“Uhh, how about Princess?” Cindy doesn’t sound exactly confident in the name as she speaks it.

“That’s plain,” Chantel snorts causing Cindy to snap back at her.

“Oh and Sugar isn’t?”

Chantel rolls her eyes, not wanting to accept that Cindy is sort of right.

“Whatever. I like Kitten, you look like a kitten.”

“Kitten is cute.”

They both nod a little awkwardly at each other before Chantel leaves the room. Cindy knows that this awkwardness is only coming from her. Chantel seems completely fine and unaffected. Sitting at her vanity in lingerie, a mask, and now a new identity, Cindy is ready. She feels at least a little bit ready.

Chantel’s room is set up in a way Cindy has never been before. Her room dividers now serve as a background with red satin draped over them. Her bed is covered in a different duvet and toys are all over the bed. Her computer desk is right at the foot of her bed. Her sex playlist is playing softly in the background to get her in the mood.

“You ready? You should be, you look good,” Chantel compliments Cindy as she looks up from her computer.

This was really happening. As reality began to set in, Cindy started to feel flushed and the arousal that was bubbling in her was unmistakable.

Cindy makes it to the bed. The bed it littered with toys: vibrators, dildos of various of sizes, and toys she assume is for anal. Her chest clenches at the idea of Chantel playing with her ass.

“Alright, ten seconds,” Chantel refers to the countdown on the computer. The chatroom is filling up with people waiting. Quick panic hits Cindy. While Chantel is fluffing up her hair, Cindy starts to worry that someone might recognize her. She doesn’t have much time to lament or change her mind as the number goes down from 2 to 1 and then the red light comes on.

Chantel changes into a completely different person. It’s like that red light coming on flipped a switch in her.

“Hello everyone!” she says in a sing-song voice. “Today we have a special guess! I have here today my little kitten with me,” Chantel’s voice is bubbly and almost innocent. This wasn’t Chantel, it’s Sugar.

Chantel drapes herself over Cindy. She grabs her by the chin and presses her lips against hers. Cindy is frozen in place for a few seconds before she starts kissing back. It’s a harmless kiss just for a few seconds before Chantel is kissing her intensely. Cindy places her hand on the back of Chantel’s head to deepen the kiss. Chantel’s gloss smears against Cindy’s red lips. They pull away and Chantel has a delighted look on her face.

She then looks back to the computer and says, “My friend is a little shy, but I know she’s excited. What do you guys want to see me do to her?”

Cindy waits for Chantel to make the next move. On the computer Cindy sees some text pop up.

“Play with her boobs,” Chantel reads aloud. Under that is ’$150’. It’s not exactly a low amount, but Cindy wonders how far they’re going to have to go to see the bigger numbers.

The other users in the chat start adding onto the request.

“Pinch her nipples.”

“Suck on her tits.”

Chantel wraps her arms around Cindy to unhook the piece of lingerie and exposes Cindy’s breast. Cindy shakes them in an attempt to show her confidence. She may be nervous and worried out of her mind, but she doesn’t want to show it. She knows she has sex appeal, she’s just not always out there with it like Chantel is.

They’re tinier than hers, but Chantel still gets a good handful of Cindy’s boobs. She runs her thumb over Cindy’s hardened nipples and the girl lets out an involuntary moan; her breasts are always so sensitive when she’s aroused.

“Aren’t they just cute and tiny guys?” Chantel purrs at the camera. She goes a step further and leans down to take one of Cindy’s nipples in her mouth.

Cindy starts to moan louder, for the camera of course. The low sound of dings can be heard from the computer. She can only assume that it’s money being sent by their audience.

323.

There are now 300 people in the room watching them and the number seems to be climbing as they go on.

Another request by someone who has given a large amount of money appears on the screen.

’$300 Eat her pussy.’

The audience was wanting them to get into that already? It was surprising to Cindy how fast paced this was going. Chantel does this for at least 1-2 hours, sometimes even 3. If Chantel eats her out just merely 20 minutes into their stream, how is it going to last the same amount of time it would for Chantel’s normal streams?

Cindy feels like an idiot when she realizes that the orgasm she may have from Chantel eating her out is going to be one of many, along with Chantel cumming a few times too. Cindy blushes under her mask. She’s never had more than one orgasm during sex. Even when she masturbates she gets tired out after one. She knows Chantel has a high stamina though. She’s like a fuck bunny.

“They want me to lick my kitten now. You want me to lick you baby?”

Cindy nods and then remembers she has to be verbal with this.

“I’m sooo wet right now and I need to cum,” Cindy tries to emphasize her words and her desperation. It’s not a lie though, she’s absolutely soaked.

Chantel smirks and pushes Cindy back on the bed. Her legs are wide open and facing the camera. Chantel decides to tease her to prolong their time. This is all about teasing the audience and if she wanted to give them what they wanted right away, she’d just make short homemade porn videos instead. But, the big money comes from keeping these horny bastards intrigued enough to wait for their treat.

Cindy’s pussy is covered by her panties. Chantel sits next to Cindy and leans over so she can look up at the camera and be near Cindy’s pussy. She presses her fingers against the now damp fabric. It almost surprises her, but she smirks inwardly knowing that Cindy was going to come around and warm up to the idea of this.

“Oh my god she’s so wet. My naughty kitten loves getting touched in front of you guys. I bet she can’t wait until I get my tongue on her.”

Cindy’s moan turns into a whimper as Chantel starts to rub her clit through her panties. Cindy moaned louder than she normally would.

“Let’s take these off,” Chantel tugs at Cindy’s panties. She slides them down agonizingly slow; too slow for their audience and too slow for Cindy. Chantel caressed Cindy’s legs as she removed the sheer fabric and threw it away from them. Chantel’s hands run along the flesh of Cindy’s inner thigh. She’s so tender and sensitive to each touch to her body. Cindy’s leg twitches when Chantel gets closer to her bare cunt. Chantel pries her legs open, leaving Cindy bare to the camera and the audience behind it. “I told you guys she was so wet,” Chantel teases.

Chantel spreads Cindy’s folds apart. She’s wet and slick. Chantel slides a finger in slowly and Cindy inhales sharply. Chantel slowly pulls out and brings her finger to her mouth, sucking Cindy’s arousal off of her skin.

“Taste so good.”

Chantel bends over even more and runs her tongue along Cindy’s cunt. Cindy moans loudly from the feel of Chantel’s hot tongue on her most sensitive and private part of herself. It feels so good that it almost, almost, takes her mind off of the fact that strangers are watching one of her best friends licking her pussy for the first time ever. Soon Chantel is tonguing Cindy’s cunt. Cindy cries out Chantel’s “name” as she does so. Chantel sucks at her hot button and that causes Cindy to squirm beneath her. Her hips jut upward and Chantel has to hold Cindy against the bed. She looks up from her position and looks at the camera with full seduction in her eyes. Cindy feels like she isn’t going last long because Chantel’s tongue feels too good against her clit. The pleasure of Chantel’s hot mouth and the overall situation makes her head swirl with desire and want. That lust spills over and manifests into Cindy’s orgasm.

“Oh god Sugar! Lick my pussy! Make me cum baby,” Cindy cries out as she completely lets go.

She cums hard against Chantel’s mouth, basically gushing. Cindy’s cum seeps out of her cunt and she can feel it dripping down to her asshole. She feels hot and her face is flushed. She’d look like a complete mess if her face wasn’t covered by the mask.

With the help of her cum as lube, Chantel pushes one finger into Cindy’s asshole. Cindy nearly shoots up and screams at the sensation.

“Oh my god Sugar I love it when you finger my slut hole!”

Cindy, nor Chantel, can’t believe the words that are coming out of her mouth. It just feels too good not to vocalize.

Another loud notification from the computer brings her out of the daze.

“You guys want to see her eat my pussy?” Cindy assumes that Chantel got another large sum of money sent to her. Cindy musters up the energy to sit up and Chantel grabs the back of her head and kisses her roughly. At this point, Chantel knows that all of Cindy’s walls have broken down. Especially after she came that hard. “Let me sit on your face,” Chantel says between kisses. Cindy pulls away and smirks at her before lying down on her back. Her head lies near the foot of the bed.

“My sweet little Kitten wants me to ride her face,” Chantel coos at the camera once more.

Instead of taking her panties off, Chantel just straddles Cindy’s face. Taking cue from this action, Cindy licks Chantel’s pussy through the fabric.

“So eager. My Kitten wants some cream huh?”

“Mhm,” Cindy nods, her tongue still against Chantel’s clothed slit.

Cindy hooks her finger in Chantel’s panties and pulls them to the side. The audience behind the camera gets the perfect view of both of Chantel’s holes and Cindy’s tongue in Chantel’s pussy. Chantel revels in the pleasure. “Oh fuck yea,” she cries out. She grinds her cunt against Cindy’s mouth. Her heart starts to beat faster. After giving Cindy all the attention for about 45 minutes, she was finally getting her own pleasure. Earlier she had to resist rubbing her own cunt or grinding against the bed while she gave Cindy pleasure. She wanted her to warm up and now that she doesn’t have to worry about that anymore, she can have her own pleasure.

“I love that tongue inside of my pussy.” Cindy’s tongue fucks Chantel’s cunt with abandon. Chantel’s hips gyrate as she attempts to slide her pussy up and down on Cindy’s tongue. Cindy withdraws her tongue to give Chantel even greater pleasure with her tongue on her clit. A string of profanities come from Chantel’s mouth. She’s really set on giving the audience a show and Cindy the ride of her life. Her hips continue to roll against the mouth on her cunt. Cindy moans into her, making her cunt vibrate with arousal. Cindy has gone down on someone before, but she wasn’t as experienced as Chantel and both of them knew it. However, because of the way she moved with fervor, Cindy’s tongue was giving Chantel so much pleasure it didn’t matter that she was a bit inexperienced; there was a time where Chantel fucked a woman with naivety too. Chantel helps by guiding Cindy without making it so overt.

“Oh yea baby, keep sucking on my clit,” she’d say if Cindy started doing something else. Or, “Right there, lick me right there Kitten.” Chantel was instructing Cindy to fuck her into orgasm and the audience was loving it. The amount of money that came in became increasingly higher as Chantel became more dominant with Cindy.

“Make me cum Kitty, make me cum!”

Chantel’s adapted a more forceful tone than the playful one she had earlier. By the way her hips ground against her mouth, Cindy knew it was time to start working harder and getting Chantel to cum. It was exciting her so much to have her mouth on Chantel and make her squirm on top of her. The audience was surely enjoying seeing how wet she was and how Cindy’s tongue darted over every inch of her cunt. Chantel’s moans were intoxicating. With a loud moan, Chantel finally cums against Cindy’s mouth. Cindy harshly sucks on her clit which makes Chantel jerk from the roughness and sensitivity. If Cindy wasn’t holding Chantel down against her face, she’d probably jump away by now. But, no. Cindy continues tonguing Chantel down even after she’s finished cumming. She has a hold of Chantel’s cheeks and spreads them apart, all for the audience. Chantel was starting to feel a little bit out of character as Cindy was somewhat dominating her. Cindy sucks on her like the sweetest lollipop and lets Chantel’s arousal flow into her mouth.

What made Cindy pull away was Chantel squeezing Cindy’s thigh as a signal to let up on her. Cindy pulls away from her cunt, out of breath but with a smile on her face. Now it’s Chantel’s turn to feel like her legs are jelly and to try to get up from her position, but she does it.

“Kitty wants to play rough huh?” Chantel speaks more towards Cindy than she does the camera. “Get across my lap.”

Cindy quickly obeys, her pert ass exposed for Chantel.

“She’s so naughty you guys. Kittens love to play their naughty games. I think she should learn her lesson, what do you guys think?”

Cindy can’t see the screen, but she doesn’t have to to know what the response is. Out of nowhere, a blow is delivered to her ass. She jerks and cries out at the sudden pain that shoots through her ass.

“Ah ah, don’t cry now Kitty,” Chantel taunts.

Two slaps to her ass succeed each other quickly. As she adjusts to the pain, Cindy starts to moan with arousal.

“I’m such a bad Kitten, Sugar,” she coos.

She grinds absentmindedly against nothing, wishing she could catch friction from something to ease the ache that’s currently between her legs. Chantel notices this and instead of slapping Cindy’s ass again, she rubs her hand over the hot flesh. Cindy’s ass is going to bruise later on and the thought of it turns Chantel on.

“I think it’s time you get fucked. On your knees Kitten.” Chantel somewhat pushes Cindy off of her and Cindy crawls to the middle of the bed.

“Get on your knees, ass up and facing the camera.” Cindy was very obedient and followed Chantel’s orders. With her face against the bed, Cindy waited until Chantel did something else.

Similar to how Cindy pulled her ass apart earlier, Chantel spreads Cindy’s cheeks and lets the audience ogle her body.

“Both of her holes are so cute, but I want that cunt. It’s so sweet and it looks soooo tight. It’s time to stretch it out.” Chantel’s words are followed by the head of one of her dildos poking at Cindy’s slit.

“Hmm, it’s so big.”

While the toy is thick, Chantel does exaggerate just a little bit. Her “failed” attempt of sliding the toy past Cindy’s slit and into her prompts her to spit on Cindy’s cunt for the audience’s enjoyment. She goes to push it in again and it is filling Cindy up.

“Oh my god, it’s so big!” Cindy’s whine is adorable. The stretch is delicious and makes her heart pound. Cindy grabs the sheets beneath her as the thick dildo slides in all the way and fills her. Cindy takes it so well and Chantel can tell she’s in heaven. It hits all of those sweets spot inside of her and makes her head swirl.

The audience was really in for a treat when they clicked on Chantel’s livestream that night. The audience loved to watch Chantel, but seeing her with a friend, both of their bodies full and sexy was blowing their minds. They play it up for the camera knowing that hundreds of strangers are watching and they’re the hot commodity.

“She’s such a nasty whore your guys,” Chantel says looking at the camera. She watches herself fuck Cindy on the monitor. Chantel is lowkey proud that Cindy rose to the occasion and that she is doing so well. It’s not like she expected Cindy to crack under pressure or anything bad like that, but she didn’t expect her to get just as into this as Chantel is. Chantel is entrenched in this that she’s able to snap in and out of her Sugar persona in seconds. Cindy doesn’t have that ability because this is the first time she has done something like this, but she is adapting really well. With the cock stretching her walls in an unbelievable way, how could she not play into the game?

“You’re taking it so well Kitten. Tell them how much you like it.”

“I love it! I love it when a big, thick cock stretches me out. I love how it hurts so good. I want to cum for you!”

Chantel is unsure if Cindy wants to cum for her or the audience. But, it truly doesn’t matter.

“Cum me baby! Cum all over my cock!”

Cindy sounds like a porn star as Chantel quickens her pace. Every ridge of the dildo feels so good against Cindy’s sensitive walls. She feels the rubbery head hit her cervix and she yelps into the bed.

“They wanna see you cum kitten. Let us see you cream,” Chantel purrs.

Cindy pushes herself back to meet Chantel’s thrust inside of her. She wants to rub her clit so badly, but her hand’s continue to grab at the bed.

“Sugar, Sugar please.”

“What’s that Kitten? What do you want?”

“Rub me,” Cindy’s voice is small and pathetic, it makes Chantel smirk.

“Want me to rub that clit for you?” Chantel teases her but obliges. The added sensation causes her cunt to spasm around the thick toy inside of her. Even if she tried or wanted to, she wouldn’t be able to stop her orgasm. She cums so hard around the cock that’s still filling her up and fucking her. The way she continued to lick Chantel after her orgasm is how Chantel does her. Her pussy is getting to a point of tenderness that she has never felt before.

Eventually Chantel does pull out and Cindy whimpers. It was too much, but in it’s absence she wanted that full feeling back.

“Look how much she came all over my cock,” Chantel holds up the toy for them all to see. It’s completely covered in Cindy’s cum. Chantel sticks it in her mouth and slides it down her throat until she’s deepthroating it. She gags with Cindy’s taste on her tongue. She slides it out and gasps for air. It’s covered in a sloppy mess. Cindy sits up and grabs Chantel’s hand to bring the toy to her mouth. She goes as deep as she can taking it into her mouth and throat. She pops it out seductively.

The two brunettes kiss again. The kiss is languid, both of them tired. However, lust still clouds their minds. The requests are still coming in and secretly, deep-down neither of them want to stop yet. They still want to get their hands on each other.

“I think Kitten has one more orgasm left in her, what do you think Kitty?”

“Put your pussy on mine Sugar.”

Chantel didn’t think about that, but she loves Cindy’s suggestion. Cindy gets on her back and opens her legs wide. Chantel straddles her and their cunts meet. It’s such a weird sensation for Cindy; she’s never been too into the idea of scissoring, but she wants to cum with Chantel. They’re both so warm and wet. Chantel grabs a hold of Cindy’s leg and uses it as leverage to grind her cunt against Cindy’s.

“Oh god Kitten that feels so good,” Chantel starts to ride Cindy.

The two lock eyes. There is nothing both playful lust in Chantel’s eyes. Cindy is so into this she knows she got the girl hooked onto the thrill of all of this.

Cindy’s cunt is still sensitive from just cumming a mere few minutes ago and Chantel is so turned on that she isn’t going to last either. The two of them fuck wildly, grinding against each other and causing the most hot, delicious friction the two have ever felt in their life before. This new sensation of having flesh against her cunt sends Cindy over the edge. She moans the loudest she has moaned all night. Chantel joins her and together they create a chorus of moans.

Cindy’s body goes limp, but luckily her back is already against the bed. She feels like she’s practically sinking into the bed. She forgets that she’s even on cam, she’s in la la land. Chantel however, is well aware. She gets off of Cindy and lays next to her. She spreads her legs and shows herself off for the camera. Both her and Cindy’s cunts are now on display for their audience. They’re arousal is covering both of them. 

“We made such a mess Sugar,” Cindy says, getting out of her high. She sits up and Chantel follows suit.

One last kiss. One last kiss for the audience to feast their eyes upon. Both of the girls are too tired to continue on tonight. Cindy is not only physically tired from cumming not one, not two, but three times. She is also tired from the whirlwind she’s gone on mentally in just a few hours.

“I think I fucked my Kitten too hard and now she’s tired.”

Cindy leans into Chantel and starts licking her nipple while Chantel continues to talk to the audience.

“How’d you like being my first guest Kitten?”

“Mmm I loved it so much. My pussy feels so used,” Cindy says after popping Chantel’s nipple out of her mouth. Chantel pets her long, dark hair before turning to the camera again.

“If you missed the show, don’t be too upset. Kitten’s going to join me again and I think next time I wanna play with her cute little ass some more,” Chantel teases. Cindy gets on her knees and shakes her ass for the camera, giggling as she gives the camera one last peak of her holes. Chantel giggles and playfully slaps her ass. Cindy turns around and waves at the camera as Chantel turns the livestream off.

Chantel takes her mask and Cindy does the same.

“I can’t believe I did that.”

“I felt the same way when I first did it. I hope you don’t have buyer’s remorse.”

“No, of course not, I just feel weird about it. Basically I feel an emotion I’ve never felt before.”

“That’s normal. You’ll get used to it.”

When Chantel implied that this won’t be Cindy’s last time on cam with her while they were fucking, she didn’t think much of it. But, now, with her cum drying between her legs and her body calming down, it makes her heart jump when she realizes that this is definitely not the last time she will do this and she will reprise her role as 'Kitten’ again. She may never integrate with 'Kitten’ the way Chantel has with 'Sugar’, but she likes too much how 'Kitten’ falls off Chantel’s lips to give up the identity just yet.


	17. Relentless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gigi Hadid x Cara Delevingne. warnings for mild stalkerish behavior and very light gaslighting (super brief and light)

Gigi was in bad with Cara.

She thought the relentless flirting at Greek life parties was bad, but she was getting worse. Not only would she show up outside of her classrooms, but it was like she knew her complete schedule and even knew when she’d go have lunch at the cafe in the union. Her friends, somehow, thought it was endearing. Kendall told her that Cara was a cool, sweet person, but that she was also someone that many people on campus wanted to be “in” with. She was able to get into the clubs downtown that regularly turned down most college kids. If you were lucky enough to pass as someone in postgrad or not in college at all then you’d get in; otherwise you had no luck. Popping up once or twice around campus where Gigi just happens to be is endearing, but being there all the time was not.

At least she got her breaks away from her when she’s at the sorority housing see that they’re in different organizations. However, the sorority housing was very close together and Cara was not that far away. Plus Cara’s friends were always hanging around. Gigi’s sister is currently dating Cara’s best friend (only currently because they break up and make-up every other week; this week just happens to be a “make-up” week). Even if they didn’t have such close connections, Gigi is still sure Cara would still try to come around and be around her. Once again, the people around her found it cute; she had no one in her corner when she became too much.

“You should just give her a chance Gi. He’s Cara fucking Delevingne and she’s giving you a chance. That means something.”

Gigi expected comforting words from her sister but then again her sister was someone who couldn’t even see herself out of a toxic relationship. She would’ve given her an honest chance if she didn’t push and push until she was over the edge of even liking her. But, there was nothing she felt like she could do besides deal with it.

Summer break neared and Gigi suspected that a three month break would calm it all down. Cara would be thousands of miles away from Gigi with her family in England. Gigi locked her social media accounts before Cara could find her. Cara’s instagram follower request sat in her notifications for weeks and she had an unopened DM request from someone she suspects is Cara. She ignored that blue text that was haunting her just like she tried to do with her existence, but Cara always appeared, and she was always near.

The break did make Gigi feel better. She felt less on edge when they returned to campus. She was a junior in college and all she had to do was survive one more year with Cara around. This was Cara’s senior year so she’d be out of her hair at some point. She’d be able to live her final year of college in peace once she graduates.

Day one and there was no Cara. Of course Gigi took the precautions to avoid her, but every glance over her shoulder that she didn’t find her there made her believe she moved on or even found a girlfriend. However, Tuesday at 11 a.m. was a different story.

Gigi was sort of annoyed that she waited four semesters to take the only math class she’d need for her degree. Instead of taking math with Kendall last year, she decided to go out on a limb and take a drawing class instead. Gigi wasn’t fond of math and the lectures were said to be long, especially with Professor Callahan. She just had to power through it and then she’d be done with all of her Gen Ed classes.

The safest spot in a math class was always in the back of the class. When it was a large lecture hall and a long class, the back was the place where you could fuck off on your laptop the entire time without any repercussions. Gigi made it her mission to get there fifteen minutes early. Usually people piled in to the classes early on the first few days of the semester. She was lucky that the back was completely cleared. She had to climb the stairs to get to the spot she felt was fated. In the row in front of her was some girl she remembered from recruitment time. There were a few more people staggering throughout the classroom. Professor Callahan had her back turned from the students as she wrote some stuff on the board that was too intelligible to read.

Gigi was too occupied on her macbook to notice anyone else coming into the class and even the professor’s words when she began class.

“Anyone sitting here?”

There was no mistaking that accent. Gigi looked up and Cara was looking down at her. That usual smirk that adorned her face when she talked to her was missing, but there was a playfulness in her eyes that made goosebumps form on Gigi’s skin.

“No,” she says coldly. She turned her head towards her laptop again, but she watched her every move from the corner of her eye. Gigi hoped more people would crowd around the back so they could just laze off during class, but that really wasn’t the case. There were a few people back there with them, but only her and Cara in the very last row.

Cara got settled in next to Gigi. Every rustle of her backpack and noise she made made Gigi jump a little bit. Cara wasn’t dangerous, but she also wasn’t comfortable around her after the events of last semester. She hoped she’d just ignore her and only sat next to her because she had the same thought process as her or she was the only semi-familiar face in this classroom; it was a class full of freshmen and sophomores after all.

“Heard ol’ Cal is dryer than the sandwiches in the student union.”

Gigi ignored Cara’s small talk. She pretended like she was really invested in what their professor had to say, but Cara knew she was full of shit.

“Don’t ignore me Gigi. I don’t know why you treat me so cruel,” she says in a mocking tone.

“I don’t treat you anyway.”

“And, that’s the problem sweetheart.”

Gigi huffs at her quick rebuttal. Cara had charm and she was witty too. In a perfect world, she’d swoon over those qualities, but in reality, it’s her greatest pain.

“What are you doing in a class like this anyway? Aren’t you super smart, Hadid?”

“I could ask you the same thing, senior.”

“Touche.” Cara loved when Gigi bit back at her. Gigi thought it would turn her off, but that approach wasn’t working in her favor. Cara likes a chase, and a hard one at that.

Cara left her alone after that, but just for a little bit. The professor began her first lecture of this semester and her voice was mind-numbingly boring. Anyone who sat in the front of the class must have been an overachiever or a math major because Gigi was finding it incredibly hard to keep herself engaged.

“You going to Alpha Sig’s party Friday night?” Cara’s voice was hardly a whisper, but there wasn’t a high chance for her to be heard.

“No.”

“Your sister is going. You’ll be there,” she says with the utmost certainty. Gigi rolled her eyes at her. Cara was right in assuming she’d be there if Bella was going, but she’d never tell her she was right.

“I have plans.” Gigi was lying through her teeth, but she believed that she sounded convincing. Cara snickered before turning her attention to the lecture. She didn’t pester Gigi for the rest of the hour and 45 minutes of class.

Gigi made it out of there without Cara saying anything to her or following her. However, as she was walking down the stairs from the top of the class, she felt her eyes on her backside. A blush formed on her cheek knowing she would always be exposed in some way when she was around her. The only thing on her mind was finding some excuse to avoid Friday’s party. Seeing Cara in class would be enough to last her a lifetime.

-

Gigi is grateful that her math class is a Tuesday-Thursday class. If she had to sit next to Cara for three days a week she’d probably drop the class and take it the next semester when she was out of her hair.

Sometimes it felt so silly the extent to which she avoided Cara. She couldn’t believe the thought of dropping a class crossed her mind just so she could avoid someone. This wasn’t like her at all. Gigi has experience with dating from her high school years and her first two years of college, but she’s never been pursued this hard to where she felt paranoid walking through the student union. Cara was too calm for her liking when she was finally this close to her. Usually she was domineering and always close to her, but now that they’re less than two feet away from each other, Cara was lax on her borderline stalking. she still tried to talk to her, but when she replied dryly, she’d give up. She began to feel bad about how she’s treated her now that she was being nice to her.

“Do you have a pencil?” her voice pulled her out of her own thoughts. Gigi didn’t say anything, just bent over and grabbed a pencil from her book bag to give it to her. She had a notebook in front of her, the first time she’s seen her with one since this class started two weeks ago.

“You’re actually going to take notes?” The disbelief in her voice would normally sound hurtful to others, but Cara was glad Gigi was initiating conversation with her.

“I’m a senior Gigi. Gotta take this year seriously if I’m going to go to grad.”

Gigi was a little shocked to hear Cara had plans to go to graduate school. She didn’t even know her major. she just never struck her as someone who cared too much about academia. From her perspective, she viewed college as her playground to party, drunk, and fuck whoever she wants (something she has done for the last three years). The fact that she had connections to people in the city to get into coveted clubs even people in the adult world meant that she must’ve been someone somewhere beyond this campus too.

“You weren’t at the party Friday night.” she had a little pout on her face. Gigi looked away to avoid her gaze.

“I told you I was busy.”

“Shame. I hope you at least come out for the homecoming parties, it’s right around the corner. You know I’ll love to see you there.”

Gigi felt a hand placed on her knee and she jumped a little bit. Cara has that stupid smirk on her face as she rubs her knee before pulling away. She liked seeing her squirm. Of course he’d love to see her squirm while she was underneath her, but this was a consolation prize until she got what she wanted from her.

“Hmm. Maybe.”

-

Why wouldn’t Gigi go to any of the parties during homecoming? Kendall was going and so was her sister. Plus it was an “obligation to represent the sorority.” Homecoming is a huge event on this campus; things are happening all week, but the weekend is when all the real fun goes down. There is an unspoken competition amongst the other sorority chapters. The boys in the frats also have their little bets with each other too, normally they were based on how many numbers they could get.

The entire homecoming week, Cara barely acknowledged Gigi. She only came to class on Tuesday and just smiled at her. She noticed the dark circles around her eyes; she must’ve gotten a headstart on partying.

Her curiosity peaked when she ignored her presence. Cara was a wild card, hard to read but relentless. A small part of her was hoping to see her or run into her at the first official party of the homecoming weekend. Kendall made it a point to let her know it was imperative to look her best. Gigi didn’t want to overdress, but she did pick out a little black dress she had in her closet. She always found it weird that the girls would get super dressed up while the boys would be wearing whatever, but her desire to climb higher on the pecking order steered her away from being the one to anything different.

A red solo cup was handed to her when her, Kendall, and Bella walked into the frat house that was hosting the first party. Gigi smiled then grimaced when she was out of sight from the person who gave it to her. (She’d just find the nearest sink to toss it out and then get her own drink). Gigi’s eyes scanned around for Cara. She tried her best to be discreet about it as possible, the last thing she’d want to do is get caught by her best friend or sister, and even worse, caught by Cara.

The music was loud and people were grinding against each other. The thing about these parties is that everyone gets so drunk that even people who despise each other will be found making out on some poor frat boy’s bed. The Freshmen were obviously to pick out; there was an obvious insecurity they held in their walk and their hands would shake holding one of those red solo cups. It was an interesting occasion to observe, but Gigi just wanted to get tipsy and dance with her friends, and possibly find Cara at some point tonight. The heady feeling of alcohol would help her interact with her, help her to give in a little to her advances.

Speaking of Cara, there was no way she wouldn’t make her presence known. She was popular on campus and always the life of the party. Either she was here already or she wasn’t at all.

Quickly, Gigi began to wish it was the latter. Cara was talking with her friends, but she wasn’t alone; she had a girl under her arm. Gigi had seen her before, she was in another sorority. Her name was Jessica…or maybe it was Ashley. It doesn’t matter what her name is anyway. There was a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach when her eyes landed on them, she was frozen in place with her eyes staring directly through Cara.

“Woah,” Kendall bumps into Gigi who is standing still like a statue, spilling some of her drink on her chest. “Are you good?” Kendall asks.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine just a little dizzy,” Gigi lies.

“You could never handle your alcohol very well,” Kendall pokes at her. Gigi was relieved that Kendall didn’t pry nor did she follow her line of vision to see her with her eyes glued directly on Cara.

A part of Gigi hoped that Cara would look over at her and notice her standing there, but she didn’t. she kept talking with her friends like nothing was happening. she kept the blonde under her arm close making it very apparent that she was more than just a friend. The mixed signals made Gigi more dizzier than the alcohol in her cup. What sense does it make to be so relentless in your pursuit only to show up with some other girl to a party? If Cara was tired of Gigi and wanted someone else, she could’ve had that months ago; but no, she decided to keep toying with Gigi only to crush her at some stupid homecoming party. There was school that was going to lose the game anyway so why her peers were celebrating like the team was going to the Super Bowl was beyond her.

Cara was turning her bitter. She should be happy that she wasn’t going to pester her anymore, but maybe that wasn’t it. Maybe she was upset that she picked her to fuck with only to turn around and show that she was an asshole. Gigi needed to leave. She doesn’t care how much Kendall and Bella protest, she needs to go now.

-

It shouldn’t have, but their football team winning the homecoming game was just another blow to Gigi. Everyone was ecstatic while she was feeling inadequate.

She decided not to attend anymore parties that weekend. She wanted to go to the game with Bella and Kendall, but that’s all she did. Thankfully she didn’t see Cara for the rest of the weekend. Even if she didn’t have that girl with her, just seeing her face would evoke some sort of rage inside of her. However, she wasn’t free of Cara. As Monday trudged along, Gigi prayed there was going to be some time-altering occurence that would magically skip Tuesday and Thursday. That was impossible and the inevitable of coming across Cara would come soon.

All she has to do is play it how she normally does, cold to her. It wouldn’t be out of the ordinary for her to give her the silent treatment, she was quite used to it after all. It just didn’t help that for the last two weeks leading up to homecoming weekend, they would cordially converse with each other. Gigi was entertaining her just a little more than she had before. Maybe that’s all Cara wanted, was for her to be nice to her just once and all she wanted was to have her on her side and be just another number in the people who adore her.

“Please don’t tell me we have a bloody test today.”

It was Cara. Gigi looks up from her laptop and squints to see what the professor is writing on the board.

“The test is next Tuesday, idiot.”

“Ooh, what’s gotten into you?” Gigi hates how mocking her voice is.

“Nothing,” Gigi says bitterly. That wasn’t going to satiate Cara and she knew that, but if she kept up her wall she would give up eventually. Right?

“I don’t know what I did to get on your bad side again Gi, but I miss when we were friends,” she says with a fake pout.

Cara left her alone after that. Gigi started at the clock on her computer, desperately wanting this class to be over because she was so close to experiencing word vomit like no other. She knew bringing it up would cause her some problems, but she practically wanted to scream at Cara.

“Who was the girl you were with at Alpha Sig’s party on Friday?” Gigi keeps her gaze forward and away from Cara. She couldn’t help but blurt it out. If only she could see the shit-eating grin that formed on her face as she chuckled.

“Are you jealous? It’s none of your concern who she is.”

“It becomes my concern when you spend weeks and months bothering me and then leading me on,” Gigi snaps, finally turning her attention away from her laptop and directly towards Cara. The smirk on her face disappears and her eyes darken a bit.

“What, you think daddy doesn’t like you anymore?”

A chill goes down Gigi’s spine when Cara refers to herself as daddy. It does something unfamiliar to her and she can guarantee that she’s blushing furiously.

“I-I…Cara…”

“Cat got your tongue?”

Cara inched closer in her rolling chair towards Gigi until she was almost on top of her. No one was facing them and professor Callahan was too far away to even see what was happening up there. However, Gigi was still scared someone would hear them and they’d be caught in a compromising position. There were people just a few rows in front of them, but other than that they were virtually alone.

“You know you’re my best girl Gigi. You just won’t give me what I want so sometimes daddys’ got to get it from other places, but I’ll always come running back to you,” she whispered in her ear. She could feel Cara’s warm breath hit her ear and ghost across her neck. She shivered at how close she was. She would be damned to acknowledge the arousal that was pooling in her panties. She was flustered.

“Spread em.” Cara’s hand forced her legs open. She gasped low enough just for the two of them to be the only ones who hear it. “Good girl.”

Gigi tried her best not to react for Cara and not to moan, but Cara stuffed her hand in her panties and was rubbing circles into her clit. She wanted to sigh, moan, and cry out all at the same time. Her heart was racing as if she just ran a full lap around the school. It was a huge lecture hall and that made it easier for Cara to be sneaky, but it also made it riskier if Gigi moaned out and that’s what Cara loved about this; she was in control and had Gigi under her thumb.

“You’re so wet princess. You act like you don’t want me but you spread your legs like a whore in the back of a math lecture, and I know you wouldn’t do that for just anybody.”

The last time Gigi’s pussy was rubbed this hard was when her parents and sister went out one night during summer. She didn’t get much play from the boys at her school; two bad experiences during her freshman and sophomore year turned her off to most of the guys on this campus. She was embarrassed to say that Cara manipulated her cunt in better ways than she ever has with herself. she had a dirty mind and a mouth to match.

“Cum for me Gigi, let me taste your sweet cream.”

Gigi clenched her pencil so hard, she almost broke it. Cara’s fingers were exploring her pussy, from her clit and to her opening. she teases her slit before plunging her fingers inside of her. Only they could hear the snap of Gigi’s pencil breaking in half. Cara smirked at the physical evidence that showed she was doing a great job. Cara scissors out her two digits in Gigi, spreading her walls apart. Gigi was breathless, but by some miracle, she remained quiet.

“Class ends in 5 minutes Gigi you better fucking cum or I’ll make you scream so loud you never show your face around this campus again. Do you really want to embarrass yourself around these freshmen and sophomores? You still have one more year darling.”

Gigi started to panic, but she was unmoving. She let Cara use her pussy in the ways that she pleased to. She finally came after what was after 20 more seconds of grueling teasing with the fear of getting caught. Just as Cara pulls her fingers out, professor Callahan dismisses the class a few minutes earlier than normal. As their classmates gather their stuff to leave the boring lecture, Cara pops her fingers in her mouth, tasting her sweet girl off of her fingers.

“Delicious. Just as I expected,” she says after licking off Gigi’s juices from her fingers. Cara grabs her backpack before looking down at Gigi who was still stunned. “This weekend you’re coming to my place and we’re going to study for this exam.”

It wasn’t her asking, she was demanding it.

-

Gigi thought about how Cara made her cum in class the whole week, and she can’t stop thinking about it as she stares at her face. she was actually trying and concentrating on the work. Gigi was acting as her tutor, but she seemed to be the only one distracted.

“Are you here with me Gigi? Is two-way ANOVAs making your brain melt?” Cara laughs at her and she smiles in return.

“I’m fine.”

“Doesn’t sound like you’re fine.”

Cara closed the stats book and turned her full attention to Gigi, searching her face for some sort of readable emotion.

“What was that in the classroom? You show up with some girl at a party and then you finger me in class, how can I make sense of that!? You confused me Cara and it makes my head spin more than this math.” There was no other way for Gigi to show that she was fed up. Cara felt a little guilty seeing her drop her pencil in defeat. She sighed exasperatedly before leaning back in her chair. Cara didn’t mean to push her this far, but apparently she did.

“I told you I liked you Gigi, but you’ve been playing hard to get. I don’t know what to do anymore with you.”

“Don’t turn this on me Cara. You’ve been trying yes, but when I said no in the beginning you were just relentless. I just don’t know what to feel about you anymore.”

“You enjoyed what we did in the classroom; I know you did. You came so much all over my hand and you were dying not being able to scream. You want me just as much as I want you. Just let me in Gigi.”

It wasn’t going to take much for Cara to knock down Gigi’s walls at this point. She was here in her dorm already, just the two of them; she was already in a vulnerable position.

“Tell me what you want from Gigi.”

“Kiss me. I don’t want to rush through this.”

As soon as Gigi gave her the green light, her lips were against hers. Her lips were so sweet, better than she has imagined for months now. She was as still as a statue but her lips moved against hers, making her melt. She kissed her so passionately. For a while Gigi only believed the extent of her liking of her was her just wanting to fuck her, but no one who just wanted to fuck would kiss her with so much hunger. Gigi started to kiss Cara back. She leaned into her warmth, wanting so much more from her. She partially stood up so she could straddle her. Cara’s arms instinctively wrap around her waist to pull her body against hers.

“I want you so bad baby.” her breath skirts across her lips as she looks into her eyes. She kisses her harshly, moaning into her as she grinds against her thigh. She loved how eager she was. she knew all along that she’d give into her, but she didn’t think victory would taste so sweet.

“C'mon baby, I want you on your back.”

Gigi obliged, moving over to her bed with excitement. Her skirt flies up a bit as she plops down and Cara gets a glance of her inner thighs. her mouth began to water thinking about how much he’d love to mark up her flesh and what’s between those legs.

“Sweet thing…spread those legs for me.”

Gigi spreads her legs wide enough just for Cara’s liking. She had white cotton panties on and she could see how damp she was through the material. she crawls onto the bed, placing herself between her slender legs.

“I’ve wanted this for so long Gigi; you have no idea.”

The desperation dripping off of her voice made her melt. A blush crept onto her face when she thought about how she probably fantasized about her and maybe even touched herself to the thought of Gigi. Now she had her between her legs with her wanting to lick her center.

“You’re so precious.” Cara grabs at the band of her panties and pulls them down, revealing her honey pot. Her center warmed and shot straight down to her groin. she groaned when her cunt was revealed to her. she held back for just a bit, letting this image imprint on her mind for later.

Gigi nearly shot into the air and gasped when Cara placed her mouth on her; she was wet and warm. she had to push her back down so she could keep her still by holding her hips down. her tongue flicked against her clit which made her legs twitch. Even in a few short seconds, Cara gave her more pleasure than any person who has attempted to go down on her before. She couldn’t hold back her moans, disregarding who may be here and hear her cries of pleasures. Cara looks up at her with a devilish look in her eyes.

“Cara…” she moans faintly. She grabs the back of her head and pushes her into her cunt. Cara opens her mouth and devours her pussy. Gigi throws her head back in an insurmountable feeling of pleasure. She could feel her nipples hardening under her top. She found her hips moving against her face on their own and without her needing to think about it. Her lips wrapped around her clit and sucked and sucked until her moans turned into whimpers. That grip on the back of her head tightened and Cara felt prideful that she was finally reducing Gigi to this point of nothingness.

Her mouth felt so good as it worked against her. Gigi didn’t know that she could feel this good; like her body was heavy but floating on air at the same time. Cara’s tongue was quick and agile. she knew all the right spots that would make her tick. she studies her movements when her tongue moves in a particular way and to particular spots, quickly learning what got her going. And did she love to see her writhe underneath her touch and her tongue. She was so responsive to her, she knew she melted that icy exterior she often had around her.

“I’m going to cum baby!” Gigi declares.

She was making a mess of her mouth, but she was enjoying every second of it. she slid her tongue inside of her to give her a new sensation to feel. Gigi grabbed at her, almost like she was pushing her away but that was the last thing she wanted.

Cara licked her until she was finally tipping over the edge. She let herself go in all senses. Gigi was cumming for Cara which meant something; it meant that she was giving into her completely. She was at her most vulnerable in this moment and the person she has been putting so much energy into avoiding and trying to figure out if she actually likes, is the one to see her in this state. Her cheeks were red from both the realization and her impending orgasm.

A sharp gasp cut through the air as she came against her mouth. Cara just continued to lick and lick at her, well into her orgasm. No one has ever eaten her pussy so passionately, like it was their last meal; but, if anyone were to do it, it’d be Cara.

“Such a good girl.” she temporarily pulls away from her cunt but then she places her mouth back on her. Gigi arches her back into the air. Cara was doing more than enough to make her feel good, but she didn’t have the heart to push her away from her.

“Cara…please…” Gigi pleads for her to let up. she looks up at her through hooded eyes before she finally pulls away, giving her poor cunt a little break.

He kissed her and Gigi instantly got the taste of herself from her lips. Cara had that signature smirk on her face when she pulled away.

“You taste so sweet, I knew you would.” she pressed her forehead against hers and stroked her hair. “I just didn’t think you were that much of a screamer,” she joked. Gigi blushed and closed her eyes. She let out a sigh and calmed herself for just a second.

“I want you to fuck me Cara.”

Cara was a little shocked by her boldness considering she was always closing herself off to her, but she was glad to hear those words come from her mouth. It turned her on and she needed to do what she asked of her.

“Keep those legs spread for me baby,” she demands. The perks of being a senior in a sorority is getting the best room in the house which had a bigger bed and she had no roommate; so, although someone could possibly hear them, they couldn’t be walked in on.

Gigi’s mind wandered a little bit; how many girls have been in this exact same position? Is she just another one of those girls? If she was she’d have to reckon with it later, but right now she was under Cara’s spell and needed her.

Cara presses herself against Gigi’s body. she kisses her before she starts fumbling with the fastener of her jeans.

“Oh shit, I almost forgot.”

Cara reaches under her bed, pressing some more weight into Gigi, and grabs the strap-on she keeps under her bed for “safe keeping.” Gigi raises a brow when she sees her pull it out.

“You keep a strap-on ready under your bed?” Gigi couldn’t believe how ridiculous Cara was.

“Hey, you always gotta be prepared. Now shut up princess.”

Cara gets her pants off and quickly fastens the strap-on onto her, but not before taking her top off. she pulled down the straps of Gigi’s top and bra, pulling them down so her tits were exposed. she ogled at them before squeezing them. she could play with them all day if she was being honest with herself, but she forgot she needed to fuck.

The first slide of the cock into her was heavenly. Gigi let out a heavy sigh as she tried to adjust to the intrusion in her cunt. It was big and reached deep inside of her. She was shocked that Cara owned a strap-on but at the same time not so suprised since she got so much play on and off campus, she had to be some sort of walking sex god.

“How’s that feel baby?”

“So good Cara,” Gigi nearly whines.

Cara squeezes her breast again. Her nipples hardened under her rough touch and she bent down to take a nipple in her mouth. Once more, Gigi raked her fingers through Cara’s hair and arched upward, her stomach pressing against her. Her mouth was just as wet and warm on her nipple as it was on her cunt.

“Faster,” she demands and Cara obeys.

Cara’s hips move to pump into her faster. Gigi’s pussy was slowly getting accustomed to the size and she was enjoying every single movement of her inside of her. Cara didn’t just jackhammer into her although she was rough; no, she was skillful in her thrust and moved with intention and purpose. Gigi felt a feeling she’s never experienced before as she continued to fuck her. Her orgasm was already looming over her.

“Such a precious fucking cunt,” Cara coos against her breast. She kisses the skin around her chest until she’s taking her other nipple into her mouth. She grunts as she picks up the speed of her thrust. She was enjoying seeing Gigi’s face contorted in so much pleasure. Gigi looked like she was going to cum already, but Cara enjoyed that she could make her fall to her knees so easily. Cara could get use to fucking Gigi and hearing her cry out for her every single day. She was surprised that she has gotten to this moment, but grateful that it’s happening.

Gigi pulls Cara away from her tits, although her mouth feels so good on her tits, and brings her mouth to hers again. She wraps her arms around her neck. Their bodies are so close together, nothing could get between them. Gigi was gyrating her hips in tandem with Cara’s thrust. They were working together for one common goal and it was coming soon. Gigi felt warm and safe in Cara’s arms as she wraps them around her and fucks into her even harder. She places her in her neck and whimpers due to how good she was fucking her.

“Cara I’m going to cum,” she says against her skin. Cara feels something wet drop onto her skin; tears formed in Gigi eyes because of the pleasure taking over her body.

“Cum precious. Cum for Cara baby.”

That’s all she needed to be tossed over the edge. If she wasn’t on top of her, Gigi would have not been able to keep herself still as she lost control of her body and many of her senses. The orgasm she had with her head between her cunt was nothing compared to this. She was crying out loudly in her ear. Cara was overwhelmed too, she could feel all of Gigi’s emotions as she clung to her in desperation.

Soon Cara slowed down her thrust. Gigi was trembling against her and she felt cold. Cara looked down at her and laughed a little bit; she looked cock-drunk.

“You okay honey?” she asks with all sincerity.

“I- I’m just – I don’t know.” Gigi didn’t know what to say as her mind was scrambled and a million words and phrases filled her head instead of complete sentences. Cara fully laughed this time. She was so cute like this.

“Don’t go stupid on me now. I still need your brain to study for this test.”

A part of Gigi expected Cara to be ready to get rid of her after she got what she wanted (and more). She sat up and Cara tossed her the panties she had taken off of her a while ago. She was still in her skirt and top, just needed to adjust herself a bit, but Cara was completely naked. Gigi found herself staring at her body and she couldn’t pull her eyes away.

“What about you? I didn’t get to make you cum.”

“It’s alright darling. We can meet next weekend and you can show me what the pretty little mouth can do to me. But, right now, we really do need to study for this test.” Cara says as she begins to dress herself.

Gigi felt herself blush at the prospect of spending another weekend with Cara.

“We should get something to eat next weekend too. How about Earl’s?”

“Are you asking me on a date?” Cara paused and looked at Gigi. her face was unreadable and then she smiled.

“It’s a date.”


	18. Ride of Your Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackpink OT4

Jennie walked out for the last time. She ignored the yells and pleas and just kept walking. She was tired; tired of this relationship that was going nowhere. Two years she spent being in a relationship that was doomed from the start, but she was stupidly optimistic.

She has changed completely. Whether it’s for better or for worse, she isn’t sure yet, but what she was sure about was that she’s going to do things for herself and herself only from now on.

“Can’t you two just talk it out? You love each other…”

Jennie was numb to whatever her friends had to say. Her sweet demeanor had soured and they noticed it, but they thought it was because she was missing her ex. No, it was because she couldn’t erase what she had seen that night. She was getting cheated on for years and she had no idea about it. There were signs she had chosen to ignore at first, but hindsight is 20/20. No amount of texts, apologies, and gifts will take her back to that. Not now, not ever.

It was her decision to cut her long hair shorter. Looking at it reminded her of the times her ex talked about loving it so much. She took it a step further and tried to bleach a part of it, but ended up fucking up her hair. She just couldn’t bring herself to care though. Jennie was going through a typical rebellious phase after leaving a relationship.

Her friends partially expected it to happen. Jennie could be a bit dramatic, so the terrible due job, darker clothes, and meaner attitude wasn’t all that surprising. But, if they had seen her search history their jaws would be on the floor.

The life upheaval didn’t just apply to her looks, Jennie wanted to get rid of everything that reminded her of her ex, that includes her sex life. Things were pretty vanilla between them. She didn’t dislike it, but anything that made her mind drift to the face of her ex enraged her. She started watching things that were rougher, googling BDSM terms she’s never heard of, and even going as far as ordering some things online.

What she didn’t expect to stumble upon was the location of a nearby sex club; she was immediately intrigued. It was close enough to drive to, but far away that she doubts anyone she knows in her town has heard of it or even been there. As the idea of going started to take root in her mind, she felt naughty and not in the best way. It took her a few more visits to the website before that feeling dissipated and she was seriously thinking about going. She put so much effort into rebelling against her “old” self that this would be the final nail in the coffin. 

That’s why she was sitting in her car in the parking lot of the club just one week after she last viewed the website. It was masquerade night; a night she purposely chose to be her first night here. She had the flimsy mask on her face but she was still hesitant to leave her car. A couple walked by, giggling as they made their way inside the club. Jennie was jealous of them if she was being honest with herself. She didn’t want to be in a relationship right now but she kept asking herself why did her last one have to be so bad when there are loving people in the world.

She snapped herself out of her thoughts and hurriedly stepped out of the car before she went back on her decision. She was only going to do things for herself and herself only.

-

Jisoo had met Lisa a few months ago. They were both regulars of the sex club on the outskirts of the city, but they never interacted with each other for the longest time. After being around her just once, she was instantly intrigued by Lisa. She was younger than her but she was a domme just like her. They had two different styles and approaches that Jisoo believed they wouldn’t really get along or mesh with each other. She was wrong and she was glad she was.

Her and Lisa had the kind of synergy many people dreamed of. Together they were the duo that kept newbies and seasoned club-goers coming back. Jisoo was much more deliberate in her touch while Lisa was rougher. The two of them were able to drive a woman insane with their hot and cold approaches. They were a club favorite.

Ever since they met, they have been inseparable. If they were at the club, they never fucked anyone separately, always together. They had ventured into the territory of playing with each other, but generally they only went as far as kissing when they shared another woman together.

The two of them loved to be rough with some unsuspecting sub. There were a lot of women that came here just out of curiosity, but very few would come crawling back every single weekend like Jisoo, Lisa, and the other regulars do. There was something so enticing about someone who was here for the first time and experimenting with their sexuality. They acted as the gateway into a world sexual openness that many women were searching for. It has taken a while for the two of them to reach this point themselves.

Relationships were never Lisa’s thing. She had much more fun having friends with benefits. Like clockwork though, someone always ends up developing feelings and it was never Lisa. The sex club had sounded like a dream come true when she learned about it through a friend of a friend. What happens here, stays here and that’s been Lisa’s philosophy for years now. The club was a godsend, she felt right at home the very first time she stepped past the threshold. There were beautiful women and men everywhere. She quickly learned that she naturally leaned towards being a domme. It only took her third visit for it to be solidified and she ran with that title.

Similar to Lisa, Jisoo quickly understood that she was a natural domme. However, the first few times she came to the club, she was too hesitant to take on that role. It took a while before she was fully confident in herself and found herself right beside Lisa, dominating girls both together and separately. Their newfound titles created a bond between them; one they didn’t want to give up at all.

-

If the people who knew Rosé were to use three words to describe her they’d say: sweet, smart, and safe.

The way her friends teased her for being “too good” always went to her. If only they knew that she’s not as “good” as they believed her to be. However, she’d never tell them, or anyone for that matter. Not many people would clap for their friend who was talking sexually with strangers online.

Rosé never has gone as far as revealing her identity or sending photos, but she has come close when the right person was enticing. But, the people online no longer excited her and to up the ante, she decided to bring her digital persona into real life. She started by buying a few things online, passing off bdsm gear as a new accessory. Even flirting with the idea of meeting someone had come across her.

As much as she wanted to go all the way to meet up with someone, it was just too risky. Her best bet would be to go somewhere safe.

Searching for “sex clubs” online gave Rosé a major sense of imposter syndrome. She had to keep talking herself into securing a spot for herself at the club.

She continued to talk herself into it the entire week leading up to it. And, she kept talking herself into it until the moment she was walking up to the bouncer.

Rosé didn’t know what to expect. Maybe her vision of a sex club was influenced by TV shows and movies. There wasn’t sex at all, just people talking, dancing, and drinking. However, the atmosphere was very charged. People weren’t just talking to each other, they were extremely close while the people who danced to the sensual music were clinging to each other.

All of Rosé’s senses were heightened. She needed a drink to calm her down, but she didn’t know how to get herself one. The board had names of drinks she has never heard of. She was too afraid to approach the bartender. She just had to deal with the nerves.

Rosé hoped that she was like honey to flies. She picked out her best, most risque clothes to wear (which wasn’t an easy feat for her). People walked by her or settled close to her, but didn’t approach her. Anyone who frequented these types of clubs could spot a newbie from a mile away. Her hope in making herself look like some experience sex kitten was that she didn’t want to come off as prey.

There was nothing to worry about because someone already had their eye on her.

Jisoo thought the way the light hit the blonde made her look angelic. She tried to look like she wasn’t nervous, which was comical, but Jisoo found it endearing. Lisa was talking her ear off about her favorite bartender not working tonight, but Jisoo couldn’t bring herself to care.

“Earth to Jisoo…are you listening to me?” Lisa waved her hand in front of Jisoo’s face to snap her out of daze.

“I think I found mine for the night.”

Lisa followed Jisoo’s line of vision and spotted the blonde Jisoo was staring down.

“Ooh, she’s cute. A little bit overdressed, but maybe she’s just really kinky,” Lisa spoke almost directly in Jisoo’s ear as she pushed her body against hers. “She can probably take a good pounding, despite being a newbie.”

There was something about Lisa’s words and the warmth of her body that made Jisoo blush. She stepped away from Lisa, which she took as a hint.

“Go talk to her, take her to the room. There’s a cutie at the bar who has had two glasses of water already instead of alcohol. Good luck.”

Jisoo was excellent at what she does, but she has to admit that Lisa was too damn charismatic; a panty dropper if you will. Her charm worked on everyone, even JIsoo sometimes. But Jisoo herself has a way with words. It showed in the way she approached the blonde and struck up a conversation with her. There wasn’t a look of worry in her, Rosé’s, face nor did she look disinterested; her eyes lit up when Jisoo approached her.

“Do you want a drink?” Jisoo offered. Rosé shook her head but warmly smiled. She looked so mean, yet was so sweet, something Jisoo loved.

“Do you want to set your boundaries now?”

Rosé thought the question was a bit hasty and sterile. She didn’t know how sex clubs worked so she couldn’t compare this to anything esle.

“I’m down for anything else,” her voice was weakened when she noticed Jisoo staring at her lips as she spoke. There was no way to hide the blush that dusted her cheeks with Jisoo so close to her.

“Do you have a safeword…just in case?”

Rosé blinked at her as she paused until she rattled out the first word that came to mind which was, “firetruck.” It made Jisoo giggle, which felt like a good thing, but she still felt embarrassed about how childish she probably sounded.

“We have a room, I can show you it.”

Rosé was confused by who “we” all included’ but she nodded her head regardless of the tiny resolve she had. Jisoo led her away from the main room. Behind one of the walls was a hallway full of rooms. It made sense that there were private rooms for things to go down. Rosé felt Jisoo grab her hand. Her palms were probably sweaty from the heat from the main room. With Jisoo’s hand clasping onto hers, there was no way to back out of it now. She only knew Jisoo for five minutes, but the way she spoke to her made the idea of backing out stupid and out the question.

The room Jisoo had taken her to had dim lights, but Rosé could make out the outline of some furniture and a table. She also was able to tell that wasn’t empty due to the sound kissing and the vague outline of somebody.

The girl jumped when she spotted Jisoo and Rosé in the doorway and closed the door behind them.

“Relax,” Lisa cooed in her ear. “It’s just my friend.”

The words seem to assuage her because the girl put her lips back on Lisa’s and began to kiss her again. She was bold, Rosé thought, if she didn’t mind being in front of strangers.

Jisoo was surprised that Lisa beat her to the room, although she shouldn’t have been because Lisa is very straight to the point. Lisa seemed to indulge herself in the cute girl from the bar, until Jisoo cleared her throat.

Lisa hesitated when she pulled away from her lips. She tasted so sweet and could feast on her all day, but her and Jisoo had a plan they always followed with new girls.

“Sit down,” Jisoo says to Rosé as she nodded her head towards the now empty seat next to Lisa’s girl.

“That’s Jennie; a new one if you couldn’t tell,” Lisa whispered in Jisoo’s wear when she joined her at her side.

In front of them was nothing but potential Lisa wish they could just skip this part and go straight to making these girls squirm and cry in pleasure, but it would be fun to see what they could do and gauge what they were capable of doing.

“We don’t want to make you two feel uncomfortable,” Jisoo began what Lisa jokingly referred to as “the good speed.” “So it’s only fair if we let you two run the show at first.”

Rosé quickly glanced over to Jennie to see what her reaction was; she didn’t appear to be nervous. Jennie was going to welcome anything tonight, while Rosé still felt her nerves eating away at her.

“What do you want us to do?”

“Whatever feels natural.”

What felt natural to Jennie was to satisfy the hunger in her belly. She did wish it was Lisa, but she didn’t mind kissing the pretty stranger next to her. Her fingers ghosted across the bare skin of Rosé’s thigh. Her skirt was short that it didn’t take much to inch up to reveal her panties. Heat shot up through Rosé as she felt a pair of lips press flush against her cheek and finger against her clit. She gasped when Jennie applied more pressure, and Jennie took this opportunity to grab Rosé by the chin and turn her to face her. Jennie pressed lips against Rosé’s, but kept still because now everything was beginning to feel so real for her.

“Don’t be shy…*really* kiss her,” Lisa egged on. Jennie felt like she had to comply with her so she began to move her lips. She felt more drive when Rosé leaned into her, moving her lips too as she longed for more.

Jisoo was pleasantly surprised at how easy it was for the two to warm up and get started.

Jennie palmed tits through her thin graphic tee. She needed more than just a feverish kiss, all it did was exuberate the dull ache she felt between her legs. Rosé must’ve felt the same if the wet patch on her underwear was any indication. As much as it was a hot sight to see, Jennie wanted to get them off of her. Rosé gasped feeling Jennie’s fingers on her out thighs, finding their way to the top of her underwear. It was like unwrapping a present seeing her arousal cling to her underwear and inner thighs. Jennie discarded them somewhere irrelevant. She pulled up her dress to reveal that she was already bare (she decided to forgo underwear when she was in the car). Lisa’s smirked feeling reaffirmed once again about picking Jennie for the night.

Rosé felt her cheeks heat up when Jennie spread her legs and her wet pussy was exposed. “Put your pussy on mine,” she said briefly with pure desperation. Rosé also parted her legs and manouverd herself so she could grind her pussy against hers. Both of the girls groaned at the relief they felt. Jennie started to move her hips for more pleasure. Their cunts made a loud squelching noise as their arousals mixed. Jennie grabbed onto the collar for more leverage. She grinded harder against, seeking to have her release wash over her. Rosé whimpered breathlessly as her hips moved along with Jennie’s.

Lisa noticed how much enthusiasm Jennie had; she was quick;y becoming her favorite. Jisoo noticed it too, how Jennie had some dominant traits to her as she was one to take initiative, but she mostly noticed how shy and submissive Rosé was. Lisa was usually the one to have a super submissive girl, but this time it was Rosé.

Their girls came very close together. Jennie threw her head back as came and a loud moan tore through her lips. Rosé was more of a whimper. They still grinded against each other, overwhelming themselves but not being able to stop wanting the pleasure. Their sexes were wetter now and made an even louder noise. Lisa believed that her and Jisoo had seen enough and it was time for them to have the fun they were seeking.

Jennie pulled herself away from Rosé. It was so hard because he felt so warm but it was very rewarding when she saw the mix of their juices clinging to her. It turned her on; it also turned Lisa on. Jennie felt herself being grabbed by Lisa and her legs being pried apart.

It was overwhelming to have a cold tongue on her clit after grinding to and orgasm, but Jennie didn’t protest. never has someone ate her cunt as if it was a rare, precious fruit. Lisa’s tongue would tease her but more often than not it was very indulgent. lisa enjoyed how she tasted and the reactions she was able to draw out from Jennie. She pressed the tip of her tongue against her sensitive button, making her scream out. Jennie could cum right on the spot, but her body was still building up it’s strength again. Still, she endured the treatment from Lisa’s mouth. She dragged her fingers through Lisa’s hair, pushing her bands back and revealing the dark look in her eyes.

Jennie felt Rosé’s bare skin against her shoulder. She pulled her eyes away from Lisa and looked over to see Jisoo between Rosé’s legs, giving her pussy the same treatment. Jennie groaned at the sight. She looked up at Rosé who was in a state of pure ecstacy. Jennie found her hand and threaded her fingers through Rosé’s. It made her eyes snap open and she looked over at Jennie, her face wrought in pleasure. There was an unspoken bond between them for experiencing this for the first time together. They were complete strangers, but two people couldn’t have been closer at this moment.

Rosé came next to Jennie with a loud cry; it made her envious. She could see Jisoo swirling her tongue against Rosé’s clit as she stayed with her through her orgasm. It triggered something in Jennie because she came against Lisa’s mouth. Her cry of pleasure was similar to Rosé’s but much louder. Lisa rubbed her sensitive thighs which made her body jerk.

Jisoo had her fix of Rosé’s sweet taste. She pulled her mouth off of her, the only thing on her mind was using one of the toys they had stored in their room.

They had multiple draws with different toys for different purposes. Her fingers ran along the fine leather of a riding crop and the harsh wood of a caning stick.

“Trying to break them in already?” Lisa’s teasing voice filled her ears as she appeared next to her out of nowhere. Jisoo could still hear the lewd noises of wetness but she didn’t pull her eyes away from their glorious collection. Lisa briefly looked back at their girls, Rosé between Jennie’s legs and lapping at her slickness before looking at Jisoo again. She could see her mind visualizing something nasty. Jisoo liked to be rough, however she wasn’t careless. She didn’t pick up any of their harsher toys.

“It’s their first time. It’s only right we go easy on them.”

Lisa silently agreed as she reached over to close the drawer Jisoo had open. She instead opened the one below it; the one containing their two favorite strap-ons.

“Jennie’s a slutty one. I can’t wait to see her cum all over this.” The smirk on her face could be heard in her voice as she grabbed her favorite strap-on.

Jisoo took much longer in the drawer. She’s certain that Rosé is becoming impatient and jealous since Jisoo can hear Lisa already taking Jennie. She just didn’t want to use her plain strap-on tonight.

Just a drawer below was on that she didn’t use often, only for special occasions. It was one that could be filled and eject cream. The thought of being able to fill someone up with more than just cock made her feel unbearably hot and powerful. Tonight was special enough to use it, she felt.

While Jisoo left poor Rosé to be herself for a moment, the blonde watched Jennie mount Lisa.

Lisa wanted to see Jennie’s pretty little titties bounce for her the moment she spotted her alone at the bar. There was something about her bare skin under these dim lights that drove her bare skin under these dim lights that drove Lisa crazy. Her fingers dug into the soft flesh of her ass as she guided Jennie down on the cock. Jennie felt a delicious sear run through her as she was pried open. So much of the cock had already filled her, but it seemed like there was so much more of its length that was left. It felt like it should’ve been daunting but she didn’t let herself get overwhelmed. Her hips stirred, forcing a groan from her mouth. Lisa’s grip began to move, prompting her to bounce up and down on the cock. Jennie was met with an instant shot of pleasure as she threw her head back. She bounced with so much want in her gyrations.

Rosé didn’t have to look on in envy for long because Jisoo finally approached her; the rubber cock she adorned ready to be buried inside of her.

“Get on all fours.”

her tone of voice made Rosé move quickly. Before she turned around, she didn’t realize she’d be directly facing Lisa and Jennie, with her face somewhat close to Jennie’s.

The rubbery head teased her wet slit. She whimpered in delight at it’s simple touch. her whimpers became even louder when Jisoo sheathed the cock inside of her. She had no problem bottoming out inside of her and she wondered what kind of slut Rosé was. She grabbed a fistful of her hair, making Rosé wince in pain; a pain that she liked.

Jisoo used her forceful grip as leverage to pull out and then pump back into her. Rosé found Jisoo unforgiving in her movements as she quickly picked up the pace of her thrust. The sound of her bare thighs smacking against Rosé’s flesh made it hard for her to concentrate – it was utterly hypnotic.

Jennie and Rosé together formed a small chorus of moans. Neither of them have been fucked like this before, already feeling like they’re at their sexual limits, but the night is far from over. When they make brief eye contact there is a spark of electricity. Rosé is so close that Jennie could easily bend down and kiss her. But she doesn’t. She just keeps bouncing on the cock inside of her while Rosé also enjoys her pleasure.

Jennie was surprised when Lisa took her in a new position. She was just used to sticking to one whenever she had sex with her ex. It was different, but exciting. Lisa had forced her off her cock and put her on her back. She admired Jennie’s wet cunt for a split second before she was pushing into her again. Jennie had it in her mind that she was going to cum this time. She was starting to feel so overwhelmed that she couldn’t hold back anymore – Lisa took an immediate notice to this.

“Don’t you cum. Don’t you dare cum without my permission.”

Jennie whined in disappointment as she had to thwart her close orgasm. Lisa slapped ehr breast in retaliation to her complaints; she was in charge here and not afraid to show it. “I don’t want to hear that mouth of yours either unless it’s to beg for my cock,” she said roughly.

Lisa’s roughness made Rosé’s heart lurch, even though she was on the receiving end of it. She noticed just how much Jennie liked it though.

Rosé’s tits swung with every powerful thrust from Jisoo. She gasped when she felt a wet tongue dragging along her nipple. She looked down to meet Jennie’s gaze. The hunger in her eyes was palpable; Rosé felt a little intimidated by her.

She watched in awe as Lisa pulled out of Lisa and replaced the thick cock with her fingers. Jennie began to whine loudly, this sensation in her body a new one. Lisa’s finger tips roughly rubbed against Jennie’s sweet spot. Something snapped inside of her and she gushed wildly. Her legs move uncontrollably as her hips buck. Lisa let her strong orgasm run its course, but she watched with satisfaction swirling inside of her. Jennie was instantly becoming a favorite of hers with how palpable and needy she was. Her fingers were forced out ofJennie’s cunt when she squirted, but she dipped them back in, collecting her arousal only to bring it back up to her mouth.

“How does she taste?”

Jisoo’s voice broke Lisa out of her trance-like state. She was panting from fucking into Rosé with no remorse; she was fucking her stupid. It gave Lisa such a heady feeling as she visualized what her next move was.

She grabbed Jennie roughly and forced her back on her back and her legs instantly widened. Jisoo caught on quickly to Lisa’s game and pushed Rosé’s head down between Jennie’s legs. Rosé gasped and Jisoo barked at her to “lick her clean.” She obeyed, licking up Jennie’s sweet nectar that clung to her skin. There was a wolfish grin on Lisa’s face watching them. Her and Jisoo could make these two do whatever they wanted. Never before have they had two girls, let alone two eager sluts.

The way Rosé’s tongue moved across the skin of Jennie’s thighs and sex was enciting to Lisa. There was an unspoken rule between Lisa and Jisoo that their girl was *their* girl, but she’s sure her friend could make an exception for one night. And from the look of awe on her face, Jisoo wouldn’t mind trading.

“Let me have some fun with her,” Lisa gestured towards Rosé.

Jisoo was hesitant because she was having fun edging Rosé. Her fingers dug into the flesh of her hips as she dragged her back on the cock. It was easy to tell when the blonde was going to cum. It was too much fun watching her squirm when she so desperately wanted to cum. Still, Jisoo pulled out of Rosé, making her whimper in response.

Jennie was still in a daze when she felt her body being toyed with. A single digit ran up her stomach and between the space of her breast. The tip circled around her nipple, making them impossibly harder. “Open up,” the voice reveals that it’s Jisoo who is teasing her, not Lisa.

Even though she felt like she belongs to Lisa after being marked by her with harsh smacks to her flesh and love bites, Jennie showed just how obedient she could be. Jisoo filled her mouth with the cock attached to her, The taste of Rosé’s cunt fills her mouth. As she sucks, Jisoo can see the faint bulge of the cock filling her throat.

Rosé’s legs were pried apart by Lisa. Lisa had a rougher touch than Jisoo. her heart raced every time Lisa touched her, She was unsure what Lisa had in store for her but she didn’t dare open her mouth to protest. Lisa pushed into her cunt and she endured the sheet brutality of her thrust. She wrapped her legs around her slender waist, forcing Lisa to push deeper into her. It was as if some sort of unfamiliar spirit had gotten into her and made her feel bolder. Or it could’ve been that she desperately wanted to cum. She was meeting Lisa’s thrust eagerly and because Lisa didn’t see herself as *her* dom, she just let her do what she wanted. Had it been Jenniem she would’ve felt more inclined to put her in her place.

That sweet, sweet high finally crashed into Rosé. She came with such a daring thrust, filling her own cunt to the hilt. She panted and cried as she finally got what she had been so desperate for, her body completely giving in.

“Look Jisoo, you’re bitch is cumming for me!” Lisa taunted.

Jisoo pulled her eyes away from jennie’s ass that was currently pushing back against her. She really wanted to be the one to make Rosé cum, but she loved watching her reaction; how her body moved and tits rocked from Lisa’s thrust.

In fairness, Jisoo was about to make Jennie cu,. Dirty moans of pleasure consistently escaped her mouth. Jisoo watched Jennie’s walls tighten and milk the cock inside of her. When she felt a warm flow of a stick liquid fill up her tight cunt, her eyes grew wide. Jisoo knew it’d be satisfying to finally use her cumming strap-on for the first time in a good while. The warm burst inside of her made Jennie cum around Jisoo’s cock. her arms gave away and she found her face right by Rosé’s. Caught in the flurry, of their combined highs, their lips met in a feverish kiss. The two of them moaned into the kiss, making each other feel warm inside.

Lisa pulled out of Rosé and started taking the harness for the strap-on off of her. It was rare for her to feel a dire need to be pleased by one of her subs for the purpose of pure indulgence. However, she needed a wet mouth on her dripping cunt. She pulled Jennie away from Rosé’s lips. Jennie was confused until Lisa began to straddle her face. Jennie grabbed onto her thighs as Lisa lowered herself on jennie’s mouth. The feeling of her cooler tongue contrasted greatly against her hot cunt. She threads her fingers through Jennie’s hair. The little sub beneath her had such a darkness in her eyes that made Lisa’s heart race. Her blatant hunger is what made Lisa realize that she has so much potential; she had both the makings of a good sub and possible dom.

“C'mon girl.” Jisoo grabbed Rosé roughly and she felt her arousal pool again. Jisoo forced herself between Jennie’s legs and she noticed the white good seeping out of her cunt. She was slightly confused but didn’t question anything. She buried her tongue in Jennie’s pussy and lapped at the tasteless white substance. Jennie and Lisa’s orgasm are close together. The burst of cum against Jennie’s mouth made her shiver.

It was tough to slow down the equilibrium of the night, but Rosé couldn’t go on for much longer. She was completely overwhelmed, and if Jisoo wanted her to come back for more, she had to make the night come to an end. Jennie looked as if she could go forever, the girl obviously having a wild sexual appetite, but Lisa followed Jisoo’s lead.

They gave the girl some space to collect themselves and clean up. Their skin was littered with marks that would be impossible to explain, but their minds have felt fresh as ever. Jisoo aided them in cleaning up while Lisa was too busy reveling in the sight of the two tired girls. Even though they were so sluggish now, Jennie and Rosé were happy to agree to meeting up for another night together.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests at honeysmut.tumblr.com


End file.
